Take Away
by AliahMPS
Summary: Et si une nuit de réconfort ne conduisait qu'à des remords ? Jane repousse ce sentiment de culpabilité et enchaîne les nuits avec Lisbon, les entraînant ainsi dans une relation plus que bancale. Mais en ressortiront-ils seulement indemnes ? Chaque chapitre reprend un des épisodes de la première saison.TRADUCTION de la fanfiction écrite par Rina-the-Brave.
1. John le Rouge

Alors voilà, c'est une **TRADUCTION** de la fanfiction anglaise du même nom, écrite par **Rina-the-Brave**. C'est une de mes fanfictions préférées alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Au passage, pour ceux qui ont le temps, vous pouvez en profiter pour re-regarder la première saison au fur et à mesure. Voici le **résumé** :

_Et si une nuit de réconfort ne conduisait qu'à des remords ? Jane repousse ce sentiment de culpabilité et enchaîne d'autres nuits avec Lisbon, les entraînant ainsi dans une relation plus que bancale. Mais en ressortiront-ils seulement indemnes ? Spinoff Épisode Pilote - Épisode final. Chaque chapitre reprend un des épisodes de la première saison._

Je vous préviens tout de suite, les posts ne seront pas très réguliers. Je fais de la traduction pour me détendre lorsque la masse de "scientifique" ingurgitée devient trop importante, mais je passe tout de même un concours important pour moi cette année et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre pour l'instant (tout s'arrangera en Mai, lorsque je serai en vacances... ^^ ). Un GRAND merci à ma bêta **fandebones**.

Bref, arrêtons le blabla... Voici le premier chapitre. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Take Away<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Pilot<strong>

**(1x01 John le Rouge)**

**.**

Il était tard, une heure du matin passée, lorsque Jane avait appelé Lisbon pour lui dire que quelqu'un avait glissé une lettre sous la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel alors qu'il regardait la télévision. Le reste de l'équipe fut immédiatement alerté après qu'il lui ait expliqué qu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite de celui qui l'avait déposée. La lettre identifiait l'agresseur comme étant John le Rouge mais Jane jurait que ce n'était pas lui. En dépit du fait qu'elle ne voulait tout d'abord pas de lui sur cette affaire, elle lui fit confiance.

Tandis que l'équipe sortait de la chambre de Patrick Jane, la chef d'équipe traîna le pas. Lisbon voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien ; elle resta donc en arrière et s'arrêta un instant. Elle savait que c'était une affaire éprouvante pour lui. Une affaire qui réveillait des souvenirs que la plupart des gens chercheraient à éviter. Pourtant, tout ce qui avait rapport avec John le Rouge captait toujours toute son attention, même si ça n'était qu'un potentiel imitateur.

«Ça va aller ?» demanda-t-elle.

C'était probablement la plus idiote des questions à poser, mais son cerveau ne pouvait penser à rien de plus adapté.

«Absolument» répondit-il.

Ils savaient tous deux que c'était un «non». Il n'essayait même pas de le masquer, ce qui la surprit.

«Dormez un peu.»

D'un air distrait, il parvint à acquiescer alors qu'elle s'éloignait, fermement décidée à sortir de cette chambre avant que ses hormones ne prennent le pas sur sa raison. Le voir ainsi assis sur le lit, la chemise partiellement déboutonnée, n'aidait en rien l'agitation qui parcourait son corps et elle ne voulait pas être humiliée devant lui.

Lisbon ne remarqua pas que Jane l'avait suivie, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape son poignet pour l'empêcher de tourner la poignée de la porte. Ce simple contact la fit sursauter ; elle était manifestement surprise qu'il ait réussi à s'approcher d'elle sans un bruit. Il prit ça comme une opportunité pour la retourner et la coincer contre la porte, maintenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il se penchait en avant, et il posa son front contre le sien, si près que leurs nez se touchaient.

«Qu'est-ce que vous…

-Laisse-moi faire.»

Sa voix était tout juste plus élevée qu'un murmure, ce qui les prit tous deux de court. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était confuse, mais également tout aussi emballée que lui à l'idée qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble. Il était injuste de sa part de lui demander une telle faveur, mais une partie de lui avait besoin de ce réconfort.

«Jane, on ne peut pas faire ça.»

Il se plaqua entièrement contre elle et son souffle haletant lui laissa deviner tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Sa bouche disait une chose, mais ses réactions en disaient une autre.

«Qui nous l'interdit ?»

Ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa son regard. Toutes les fibres de son être lui criaient de l'arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

«Juste ce soir, juste une nuit, aide-moi...

-D'accord» murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix résonnait en elle comme celle d'une enfant, fragile, et elle sut qu'elle le regretterait. C'était complètement insensé d'être aussi égoïste. Il avait besoin d'être consolé et au lieu d'agir en amie, elle acceptait de devenir une aventure d'un soir. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cela se termine bien. Mais cette pensée fut de courte durée, son cerveau s'éteignant aussitôt que sa bouche à lui toucha la peau de son cou. Le fait qu'il ne l'embrasse pas sur les lèvres comme elle s'y était attendue ne lui échappa pas. Honnêtement pourtant, elle ne put qu'être heureuse qu'il ne le fasse pas car elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle savait déjà que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard ne rendraient la chose que plus dure encore. Fermant les yeux, elle rejeta le monde réel, espérant que cela atténuerait l'étranglement de son cœur. C'était complètement absurde d'essayer de rejeter ses émotions mais elle essaya quand même.

La manière dont son souffle chaud se déposait sur sa peau provoqua un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps.

La faisant tourner sur elle-même, Jane la dirigea à reculons jusqu'au lit, tandis qu'elle retirait ses chaussures à coups de pieds. C'était tellement incorrect de sa part, mais tellement bon à la fois. Ses lèvres dans son cou, séduisant la chair tiède, ses bras autour de lui le rapprochant d'elle, c'était assez pour lui faire tout oublier pendant un moment. Au moment où les genoux de Lisbon heurtèrent le matelas, il laissa ses mains trouver l'ourlet de son t-shirt et le passa par dessus la tête de la jeune femme d'un mouvement rapide. Son cœur se serra lorsque ses yeux restèrent fermés, comme s'il disparaîtrait si elle osait les ouvrir. Caressant son ventre avec douceur, l'effleurant avec la légèreté d'une plume, il attendit, scrutant sur son visage le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. N'en voyant aucun, il la poussa de nouveau dans le lit, se débarrassa de sa veste et déboutonna sa chemise avant de ramper vers elle.

«Lisbon, dit moi si tu veux que je m'arrête.»

Ses jolis yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens tandis qu'elle réfléchissait quelques secondes. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette situation qui semblait si excitant qu'elle ne put lui dire non. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon, il avait besoin de quelqu'un et elle était heureuse qu'il se soit tourné vers elle. La douleur flagrante débordant de ses yeux la poussa à l'aider quel qu'en soit le prix et même si ce n'était pas là la meilleure façon de le faire, elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

«Ne t'arrête pas.»

La petite main de Lisbon caressant sa joue rendit tout cela plus réel. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas nier le fait qu'il soit excité, il savait qu'elle pouvait le sentir contre sa cuisse. Tandis qu'il atteignit l'attache de son soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche qui recouvrait sa poitrine et la défit, ses lèvres trouvèrent la peau tendre et laiteuse de son cou une nouvelle fois. Il avait tort, tellement tort. Il était en train d'utiliser la personne la plus proche de la définition de «meilleur ami» qu'il avait, tout ça pour faire s'en aller la douleur. Et peu importe le nombre de fois où il se répéta à quel point il était horrible de l'utiliser, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Un gémissement étouffé interrompit ses pensées, le ramenant à la réalité. Teresa Lisbon était couchée sous lui, seins nus, les regrets pouvaient attendre.

Se penchant en arrière, il admira cette vision d'elle, coincée sous lui. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux s'étalant dans toutes les directions, de vilaines traces rouges marquant la peau couleur ivoire de sa gorge et haletant d'anticipation. Il faisait de son mieux pour être doux avec elle, mais se contrôler s'avérait d'autant plus dur à chacun des souffles erratiques de la jeune femme. Traînant paresseusement une de ses mains le long de son corps nu, il l'arrêta à la ceinture de son pantalon, observant la chair de poule qu'il avait provoqué. Répétant la même action avec son autre main, il obtint le même résultat mais cette fois-ci Lisbon s'arqua sous lui. Elle quémandait, pas vocalement, mais avec tout son corps. Cela mit en avant sa poitrine et il ne put se refuser plus longtemps le plaisir de goûter cette chair rebondie. Dès que ses lèvres rencontrèrent l'apogée rose de ses seins, il ne put retenir un gémissement.

«Mon Dieu, Jane…» susurra-t-elle.

La jeune femme qu'il satisfaisait appréciait chaque contact, chaque morsure, chaque succion de sa bouche sur sa peau délicate. Elle se cambra lorsqu'il changea de sein, cherchant plus de contact, mais ne réussit qu'à se presser plus contre son bassin, ce qui les fit grogner de plaisir. Lisbon en avait assez des préliminaires, elle le voulait lui et elle le voulait maintenant mais tout cela n'était pas pour elle, c'était pour lui. La main sur sa hanche se dirigea vers sa fermeture éclair et elle expira dans un soupir de soulagement. Il délaissa sa poitrine pour rapidement déboutonner et défaire la fermeture de cette barrière. Il ne la déshabilla pas avec soin, c'était plutôt des gestes brouillons pour essayer d'enlever son pantalon qui n'aboutirent qu'à le ramener à ses genoux. Quand il se leva sans prévenir, la laissant seule sur le lit, elle craignit le pire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était en train de se défaire de son propre pantalon, le laissant tomber au sol et enlevant son caleçon en même temps.

Sa peau nue l'époustoufla, si bien qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de se souvenir de son propre prénom. Il était beau, fin et, au vu de ce qu'elle put observer lorsque ses yeux parcoururent son corps, totalement prêt pour ce qui allait arriver. Il la regarda de la même façon et elle se délesta rapidement de son pantalon avant de faire glisser sa culotte à l'aide de ses pouces. La manière avec laquelle il la regarda faire la mit extrêmement mal à l'aise mais aussitôt qu'elle eu jeté sa petite culotte sur le côté, il grimpa à nouveau sur le lit et se positionna au dessus d'elle, posant une main sur chacune de ses joues.

Son regard rencontra le sien et le soutint un long moment, avant qu'il ne laisse sa tête tomber au creux de son cou et qu'une de ses mains ne finisse entre ses cuisses, pour vérifier qu'elle soit prête.

«Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je suis désolé.»

Avant que Lisbon ne puisse répondre, elle le sentit écarter ses jambes avec douceur et entrer en elle. Il était plus gros que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et malgré les circonstances, tout cela avait un goût de paradis. Il laissa échapper un gémissement contre sa peau et elle retint ses larmes. Se forçant à se reprendre, elle pria silencieusement son cœur pour qu'il se brise plus tard, pour le moment elle avait besoin d'être là avec lui, d'être là pour lui. Ils étaient peau contre peau, corps contre corps, et elle savait que si jamais il lui demandait une autre nuit, elle ne serait pas capable de la lui refuser.

Jane détestait ça, c'était si bon et pourtant ça la tuait à petit feu. Il savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui et qu'il était en train de les broyer en morceaux mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, c'était trop tard depuis le premier contact. Mouvant ses hanches, il entreprit un doux va-et-vient, se délectant de la chaleur et de l'étroitesse de Lisbon. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Il ne put ouvrir les yeux, de peur de se briser lorsqu'il la verrait. Il se contenta de l'imaginer, et pour l'instant cela lui serait suffisant. Il se résolut à l'embrasser partout où il le pouvait, sur son cou, ses joues, son front, sa poitrine partout sauf sur les lèvres. Les soupirs et gémissements de Lisbon suivaient parfaitement le rythme de ses coups de reins, mais, lorsqu'elle retourna la situation en l'embrassant à son tour sur l'épaule, il se figea sur place. Ce fut un choc pour lui, il crut presque que ce n'était que son imagination, mais la chaleur de ses lèvres était bel et bien réelle. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois au même endroit avant de blottir son visage contre son cou et de bouger ses hanches pour aller à sa rencontre.

Reprenant là où il s'était arrêté, il garda un rythme lent. Ce rythme correspondait parfaitement à leur état d'esprit, à leurs émotions, il leur allait. Il la sentit proche, son souffle était court et irrégulier, ses mains serraient frénétiquement ses épaules, essayant de le rapprocher d'elle et ses muscles internes se refermaient sur lui comme un étau.

«Jane…» soupira-t-elle.

Il la fit taire en se retirant complètement d'elle avant d'y retourner, promptement mais avec délicatesse. Elle se figea dans ses bras, tous ses muscles se contractant. Il voulait désespérément la voir perdre contrôle mais il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser ce délice, il ne le méritait pas. Gardant les yeux fermés, il la sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit crier de plaisir sous lui avant que son corps ne se relâche entièrement entre ses bras. Quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et il partait juste derrière elle, grognant contre la peau lisse de son épaule en se laissant emporter par l'irrésistible sensation d'être à l'intérieur de Teresa Lisbon.

Ils restèrent allongés ainsi quelques minutes, puis il se retira et ouvrit les yeux. Elle le scrutait du regard avec cet air doux et inquisiteur. Un sentiment de culpabilité commença à s'insinuer en lui lorsqu'il roula sur le côté et fixa le plafond.

«Jane ?»

Lisbon se redressa pour l'observer et resta perplexe. Il avait l'air contrarié, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi. Ils venaient de coucher ensemble, ça avait été époustouflant et d'accord, ça n'était pas prévu, ça ne se reproduirait sûrement pas non plus, mais ça n'en restait pas moins extraordinaire. Délicatement, elle vint toucher son épaule, aimant le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts.

«Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû» bredouilla-t-il.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit désolé, elle voulait qu'il se sente mieux, qu'il se sente réconforté. Bien au contraire, c'était elle qui aurait dû s'excuser pour avoir profité de son état émotionnel.

«Non, tout va bien, dit-elle. J'étais d'accord, tout va bien. On ira bien, je te le promets.»

Dans un instant tel que celui-ci, elle aurait aimé le prendre tendrement dans ses bras, lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille pour le rassurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

«Oui.»

Il sourit mais elle vit bien que c'était un sourire forcé.

«On ira bien» continua-t-il.

Rampant hors du lit, Lisbon retrouva ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller. Elle n'était pas pressée, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à rester ici plus longtemps. Jane ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de partir, et pour être franc, il en avait besoin également. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait cédé à ses impulsions et qu'il lui avait demandé de rester, mais il faut dire qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire s'il devait revenir en arrière. Pourtant rien n'allait mieux, en fait ça n'avait rendu les choses que plus compliquées encore et malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la vouloir encore. Sauf que cette fois, il voulait l'embrasser et la regarder perdre pied, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

«Je vais y aller. Dormez un peu.»

La distance était revenue naturellement. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle lui disait ces mots «Dormez un peu», et c'était aussi la seconde fois qu'il comptait les ignorer. Il la regarda s'en aller et attendit qu'elle ferme la porte avant de sortir du lit, de s'habiller et de réfléchir à l'élaboration d'un plan pour retrouver le meurtrier.

**********TA**********

Lisbon marchait lentement à travers le couloir, sachant parfaitement que Jane ne suivrait pas son conseil. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusqu'ici commencèrent à tomber, coulant à flot le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir profité de lui dans un tel moment. Elle aurait dû le repousser, être plus ferme, mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle laisse ses sentiments lui dicter ses actions. Elle devait admettre que le voir jouir avait été la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de voir. Il avait été si doux avec elle, alors qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit rapide et brutal, à quelque chose de furieux.

Le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, il avait presque réagi normalement, sans nécessairement prétendre que rien ne s'était passé mais en se le reprochant intérieurement, sans lui en parler. C'était sa manière de gérer les choses mais ce n'était pas sain.

Elle se laisserait une nuit, cette nuit, pour se complaire dans les remords avant de prendre sur elle et de prétendre qu'elle allait bien. Peut-être que si elle paraissait aller parfaitement bien, il ne s'en voudrait plus d'avoir couché avec elle. Pour l'instant, ils avaient tous deux besoin d'espace, aussi, elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer une nouvelle fois ou ses pas se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, et, quand elle se retourna pour le voir disparaître peu à peu, elle fit comme si ça n'était pas lui.


	2. La Vie en Rousse

Voici le chapitre 2

* * *

><p><strong>2. Red Hair and Silver Tape<strong>

**(1x02 La Vie en Rousse)**

Lisbon s'assit à son bureau et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle avait tué aujourd'hui, pour sauver la vie d'une jeune femme, et pour Jane aussi. Pour lui sauver la vie, certes, mais elle n'en restait pas moins dégoûtée. Au boulot, elle restait impassible, mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule, rien n'allait plus. Après avoir appuyé sur la détente, elle se sentait toujours vide. Ses sentiments se contredisaient, elle était à la fois heureuse d'avoir pu sauver des vies et triste d'en avoir pris. Oui, c'étaient des salopards meurtriers et sans pitié, mais ils auraient dû aller croupir en prison. La mort est trop facile.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la tourmentait. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait couché avec Jane dans l'espoir de le consoler. Depuis, chaque nuit qu'elle passait seule, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là avec elle, et même si elle savait que ça ne devait pas se reproduire, elle en voulait plus. La sensation de ses mains sur sa peau, de la chaleur de ses lèvres dans son cou ne la quittait pas, comme si elle y était encore. Il y avait eu quelques moments de gêne entre eux, mais tout semblait être revenu à la normale. Elle ne s'était jamais laissé être bouleversée devant lui, et il n'affichait aucuns remords. Même si elle savait qu'il le regrettait, il avait réussi à le masquer, s'autorisant même quelques remarques taquines et pleines d'esprit.

_* Plus tôt dans la journée *_

_«Bonjour, j'ai réservé une table pour deux cet après-midi, on pourra être en terrasse ? …C'est plus romantique…merci…oui, Patrick…parfait, à plus tard.»_

_Le cœur de Lisbon battait déjà la chamade lorsqu'il raccrocha. Si fort qu'elle aurait cru que sa poitrine allait exploser. Que voulait-il dire par _«plus romantique» _? Son sourire l'agaça encore plus, toujours ce foutu sourire._

_«Je n'espère pas vous séduire au cours d'un repas, ça serait un peu prétentieux de ma part._

_-Je ne crois pas une seconde que vous essayez de me séduire.»_

_C'était faux bien sûr, elle se surprit même à penser que c'était déjà chose faite. _

_«Oh, ne me dites pas que l'idée ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit ? »_

_Elle ne sut que répondre. Ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par les siens, et son cerveau semblait ne vouloir se souvenir que de la manière dont elle s'était sentie entre ses bras lorsqu'il avait pris le contrôle de son corps pour la satisfaire. _

_«Le fait que vous le niiez m'intrigue vraiment.»_

_Lisbon resta muette un instant et, lorsqu'il commença à partir, une seule réplique lui vint en tête. Pas la plus adéquate cependant, elle devait l'avouer._

_«Oubliez-moi.»_

_*Fin*_

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait pu imaginer qu'il leur planifiait un rendez-vous romantique au beau milieu d'une affaire. Était-elle aussi stupide ? Dans un grognement, elle laissa son front s'appuyer contre le bois froid de son bureau et ferma les yeux pour repousser une migraine imminente. Un détail cependant l'encouragea à penser que, lorsqu'il aurait à nouveau besoin de réconfort, il se tournerait vers elle. Il était probablement absurde de souhaiter être le «partenaire sexuel sans importance» de quelqu'un, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'ils étaient au cimetière, il avait remarqué qu'elle était terriblement triste pour la famille qui avait perdu sa fille et qu'elle se sentait également coupable d'avoir arraché la vie de ceux qui l'avaient tuée, même s'ils avaient mérité de souffrir. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule – leur premier contact physique depuis cette fameuse nuit - pour lui faire savoir qu'il serait là pour elle si elle en avait besoin. Ils savaient tout deux que c'était un chemin dangereux, qui avait déjà détruit les barrages précaires qui retenaient leurs émotions et pourtant, la proposition avait été là, dans la chaleur de sa main.

«Lisbon ?»

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix, inspira avec difficulté puis resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver ses repères. Redressant ses épaules, elle leva la tête et croisa son regard inquiet.

«Oui, Jane ?

-Ça va aller ?»

La dernière fois que ces mots avaient été prononcés, ils étaient sortis de sa bouche et ils s'étaient retrouvés nus. Une petite voix lui cria que tout cela finirait mal. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls en étant entièrement habillés.

«Je vais bien» répondit-t-elle.

Lisbon savait qu'il saurait qu'elle mentait mais elle pria pour qu'il ne le relève pas. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était prendre un long bain et se glisser dans son lit.

«À propos de quand on...euh… commença-t-il.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'étais d'accord. Je t'ai laissé faire et je le voulais aussi. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir pour ça, Patrick.»

L'expression qu'il arbora lui indiqua qu'il était surpris qu'elle ait utilisé son prénom. Il se rapprocha du bureau en baissant la tête, le regard fixé au sol. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne se le reproche pas autant. Il voyait ça comme une erreur alors qu'elle, elle voyait ça différemment. Pour elle, ils étaient deux personnes seules et isolées qui avait besoin pour une nuit, un instant, de se souvenir des sensations éprouvées dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aurait juste aimé que ça dure plus longtemps.

«Je pensais à cet après-midi, quand on était dans ce motel et que tu as dû…je suis désolé que tu aies dû en arriver là.

-Oh !» s'exclama-t-elle.

Son visage rougit d'embarras. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

«Je suis désolée que tu aies dû y assister, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et je veux que tu saches que je suis là.»

Sans vraiment réfléchir elle se leva et fit trois pas vers lui, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de lui.

«Merci, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi.»

Elle le contourna pour se diriger vers la sortie, mais il attrapa son coude et l'amena contre son torse, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête au niveau de son cœur.

«Jane, est-ce que tu…

-C'est juste un câlin.»

Les larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'ici finirent par tomber, coulant à flots le long de ses joues. Entendant des sanglots lui échapper, il caressa lentement son dos pour essayer de l'apaiser. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la prenne dans ses bras lorsqu'elle pleurait, d'avoir quelqu'un près d'elle lorsqu'elle pleurait, bon sang, elle n'avait même pas l'habitude de pleurer, mais c'était si bon d'être dans ses bras encore une fois. Elle pleurait pour les innocents qui avaient perdu leur vie, pour ceux qu'elle avait tués, et elle pleurait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec l'homme dont elle était en train de tomber amoureuse.

Jane la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin, s'autorisant à déposer quelques baisers dans ses cheveux de temps à l'autre. Il ne devrait pas mais il avait envie d'elle, ici et maintenant. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que ça ne se reproduirait pas, mais ça ne l'arrêterait pas, il le savait. Il avait été dur pour lui de ne pas la toucher quand son corps le lui réclamait, le suppliant de tendre la main pour effleurer la peau douce et laiteuse de ses bras, sa nuque, de chaque parcelle de peau découverte. C'était comme s'il avait eu un avant-goût, et maintenant, il en voulait plus. Il n'était pas prêt pour une relation sérieuse et Lisbon en méritait une. Elle méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il avait à offrir. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de rester ce soir là, ça avait été bien trop égoïste de sa part. Et maintenant, c'était la même chose, elle était là bouleversée, ayant assez confiance en lui pour le laisser la prendre dans ses bras, et tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était tourner la tête pour pouvoir goûter la peau tiède de son cou.

Il avait beau s'être senti coupable par la suite, il devait admettre que, lorsqu'il avait été avec elle, le temps semblait s'être figé, le monde s'être arrêté de tourner, tout avait semblé différent et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Ils avaient besoin d'en parler mais aucun d'eux ne savait quels mots utiliser. Ils étaient déchirés. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, cela avait déjà été prouvé, mais son besoin à lui était motivé par la colère, la solitude et les regrets ; pour elle, il ne savait pas vraiment, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer avec elle au point de la blesser. Ça le tuerait s'il était celui qui lui faisait du mal.

Les larmes se calmèrent, les sanglots s'arrêtèrent et elle se dégagea de son étreinte, espérant avoir gardé un minimum de dignité. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller comme ça, mais il faut dire que ce n'était pas non plus son genre de coucher avec des collègues de travail.

«Je suis désolée, ta veste est toute mouillée.

-Oh, je devais la laver de toute façon. Je te ramène chez toi ?» demanda-t-il.

La question en elle-même induisait autre chose, et ils savaient tout deux ce qu'il se passerait s'il la raccompagnait. Il ne repartirait pas de si tôt, et aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'encore plus de drame, de remords et de décisions bancales.

«La prochaine fois peut-être.»

Lui souhaitant «bonne nuit », elle sortit de son bureau, lui laissant le soin de le refermer. Aujourd'hui avait été un de ces jours où elle aurait préféré rester au lit toute la journée, et il avait réussi à le rendre meilleur et pire à la fois.

* * *

><p>J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'oubliez de me donnez votre avis, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !<p> 


	3. Sable Rouge

****Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^

Voici le troisième chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>3. Red Tide<strong>

**(1x03 Sable Rouge)**

Patrick Jane marchait d'un bon pas, passant devant les bureaux du C.B.I., lorsque la voix de Lisbon le stoppa net dans son élan. Elle parlait au père de Christine Tanner, et l'émotion qui débordait de sa voix le déconcerta.

«Occupez-vous d'eux.»

Elle semblait si différente. Il n'y était pas habitué ; il avait déjà aperçu cette facette d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras et qu'elle y avait pleuré, mais il n'y était tout simplement pas habitué. Grace lui avait parlé de sa chute et de la hargne avec laquelle leur patronne l'avait rabrouée lorsqu'elle essayait de parler de sa mère.

Il aurait voulu en parler avec elle, mais son cerveau l'en dissuada, lui rappelant qu'il se rapprochait beaucoup trop d'elle. Une autre voix pourtant lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez proches, que c'était normal de chercher à se rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre. Fichus sentiments contradictoires.

«Jm'en occupe bien, marmonna le père de la victime.

-Mon père était un brave homme, exactement comme vous ; seulement, à la mort de ma mère, découragé, il a sombré dans l'alcool. Il s'est tué et a failli causer ma mort et celle de mes frères. Alors faites-vous aider.»

Jane la vit avec stupéfaction offrir une carte à l'homme.

«Vos enfants le méritent. Et vous aussi.»

Après quelques secondes de silence, il tendit la main et attrapa la carte, puis il se retourna pour partir. Jane resta immobile, regardant Lisbon inspirer profondément avant de lâcher un soupir. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle lui fit un signe de la tête et quelque chose se passa entre eux, comme une sorte de compréhension mutuelle. Elle savait qu'il avait entendu la fin de leur conversation, et pourtant elle ne semblait ni fâchée ni contrariée. Il se surprit à acquiescer en retour et, malgré une terrible envie de la rejoindre et de lui demander si elle allait bien, il partit. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, de temps pour réfléchir, et il ne voulait pas la déranger. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

###

Jane errait dans le quartier de Lisbon depuis les six dernières heures quand, à onze heures du soir, il se décida enfin à se garer pour de bon et à frapper à sa porte. Cela faisait approximativement un mois, à quelques jours près, qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et depuis il n'arrivait pas à ne plus penser à elle.

Elle envahissait son esprit, s'emparait de ses fantasmes et emplissait son corps d'un désir ardent qu'il croyait être éteint à tout jamais. Peut-être pourrait-elle se reposer sur quelqu'un, avoir besoin de réconfort à son tour ? Il s'était juré que ça n'arriverait qu'une seule fois, et la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie avait été immense, mais elle était comme un aimant. Il ne pouvait s'éloigner d'elle, même s'il le voulait. Son désir pour elle gagnait sur tous les fronts et, pour être franc, il en avait assez de se battre.

Alors qu'il soulevait le poing pour frapper une seconde fois, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Teresa, une télécommande à la main, qui affichait un air renfrogné.

«Tu ouvres toujours la porte comme ça ?»

Il avait préféré commencer par détendre l'atmosphère, afin d'adoucir un peu la tension présente.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?»

Il ne sut que répondre. Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'il venait pour le sexe, si ? Et était-ce réellement là la seule raison de sa présence ? Se retrouvant sans réponse face à ces questions, il se contenta de faire un pas en avant pour entrer chez elle, ignorant totalement le fait qu'elle ne l'y ait pas encore invité.

«Jane ?

-Euh, je suis venu pour...»

Il s'interrompit en voyant la tenue qu'elle portait. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarquée plus tôt ? Ses yeux parcoururent minutieusement le corps de la jeune femme, qui était vêtue d'une chemise un peu trop grande et d'un caleçon. Mon Dieu, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Ce n'était pas juste. La tenue n'était pas particulièrement élégante ou extraordinaire, mais cette vue lui fit souhaiter que ce soit sa chemise et son caleçon à lui qui recouvrent sa peau lisse.

«Pour ?» demanda-t-elle.

Il releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux revinrent sur son visage tandis qu'un petit sourire s'y dessinait. Cette femme se délectait de la situation ! Elle aimait le voir s'emmêler les pinceaux pour trouver une excuse.

«Pour voir si tu allais bien, répondit-il enfin. Grace m'a dit que tu étais tombée.»

Au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il sut que c'était une réponse idiote. Ce n'était pas vrai et c'était tout simplement stupide. Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son canapé, claquant la porte au passage. Il prit cela comme une invitation à rester.

«Bon sang, je vais bien ! Je ne suis pas tombée, j'ai juste...trébuché.»

Elle semblait embarrassée, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être. S'il avait été là, il ne l'aurait même pas autorisée à se relever avant d'avoir vérifié et avant d'être certain qu'elle n'ait rien de grave.

«Oh, d'accord. Autant pour moi.»

Jane était mal à l'aise. Il restait debout devant le canapé et menait un combat sans relâche contre ses émotions. Se décider à venir avait été une vraie bataille contre sa raison. Nier qu'il la désirait serait absurde, et pourtant la culpabilité était toujours présente. Pas aussi forte, mais ça faisait déjà un certain temps, et le voilà à nouveau prêt à détruire ce barrage émotionnel une nouvelle fois. Il en connaissait les conséquences, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en inquiéter ? Elle leva la tête, le regarda du le canapé, enveloppée dans une couverture, et il sut. Il pouvait voir qu'elle menait le même combat interne que lui et qu'elle voulait recommencer. Était-ce grossier de ne venir que pour coucher avec elle ? La réponse à cette question était évidemment «oui», mais tout semblait beaucoup moins impoli en sachant qu'elle y pensait également.

À ce moment, son cerveau lui hurla dessus. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un «_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu ne peux pas profiter encore une fois de cette pauvre femme_ !». Mais son corps contrecarra avec un «_elle t'aurait botté le cul dès la première fois si elle n'en avait pas eu envie autant que toi_». Mais ce qu'elle voulait ou non ne devrait pas compter, il n'aurait tout de même pas dû le faire, mais alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et qu'il la tirait du canapé, il se prit à ignorer ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Peut-être qu'il s'en irait.

Les yeux verts de Lisbon s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il l'attira dans ses bras, jetant la couverture au sol, et que ses mains trouvèrent ses hanches.

«Jane, on s'était mis d'accord...

-C'est Patrick. Pas Jane. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Je suis Jane au boulot et toi tu es Lisbon, mais ici, c'est juste Patrick et Teresa.»

Ses yeux fixèrent les siens dans un regard débordant de sensualité qui déclencha une vague de chaleur dans le corps de la jeune femme.

Lisbon n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient recommencer à nouveau, mais elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas à cette heure-là simplement pour bavarder. Presque un mois était passé depuis cette fameuse nuit, et elle voulait vraiment le faire encore une fois, mais pas comme ça. Elle le voulait entièrement, pas seulement du sexe, mais si c'était là le seul moyen de l'avoir, alors elle ferait avec. Ça l'aiderait peut-être à apprendre à aimer à nouveau. Cette idée était jolie, mais elle se rit d'elle-même à cette pensée et soupira. Les yeux de Jane s'assombrirent de désir et il se pencha en avant, laissant son souffle chaud effleurer son oreille tandis qu'il inhalait son parfum.

«Patrick, s'il te plaît...»

Elle aurait dû dire «non» cette fois-là, mais encore une fois son égoïsme prit le dessus. Entortillant ses doigts dans les bouclettes à la base de sa nuque, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. La chaleur de son corps lui rappela chacun des gémissements, des soupirs et des caresses partagés.

«Je suis venu pour te dire que je suis désolé pour ta mère, et pour ton père aussi.»

Son murmure lui procura un frisson de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait décrire les sentiments qui l'habitaient à cet instant. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, triste à cause des souvenirs douloureux que cette affaire avait remués et furieuse contre elle-même d'être tombée une nouvelle fois sous son charme. Le contact des lèvres de Jane sur son cou lui coupa le souffle. Les sensations étaient à la fois prévisibles et déroutantes. Inhabituelles et familières à la fois, et si exquises.

«Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais je ne vous arrête pas.»

Il savait que ça aurait dû être suffisant pour le faire partir sur-le-champ, mais il n'en eut pas la force. Il était pitoyable, et avec cela, la culpabilité revint de plein fouet. S'en irait-elle jamais ? Il voulait le savoir. Il voulait savoir s'il serait un jour capable d'aimer à nouveau, mais comment était-il censé faire pour le découvrir ?

«Ne le regrette pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande» murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit amèrement contre sa peau, sachant qu'il éprouverait toujours quelques remords, avant de se reculer suffisamment pour pouvoir lui retirer sa chemise d'un geste rapide.

Ses yeux verts étaient pleins de compassion et d'envie, et elle resta à attendre qu'il touche cette peau tout juste découverte, mais il n'en fit rien. Cette nuit ne serait pas que pour lui, elle était celle qui avait eu une dure journée. Elle était celle qui avait besoin d'oublier. Cela semblait devenir leur refrain. Il faisait un pas vers elle lorsque l'un des deux avait besoin de lâcher prise pour un moment, d'oublier le passé et le futur pour ne vivre que le présent.

Elle sembla confuse à cause de sa réticence à la toucher, mais il chassa ses craintes lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle. Il passa ses doigts sous la ceinture de son short, jouant avec le rebord de celui-ci avec l'idée de le lui enlever. Il la taquinait et, à en juger par l'accélération des battements de son cœur et par la manière avec laquelle sa poitrine se soulevait à présent à chacun de ses souffles, elle adorait ça. Faisant lentement glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes, il repensa à leur première fois, quand il l'avait laissée s'en charger. Ça avait été sa manière à lui de rester à distance, pour ne pas trop s'attacher. Il ne pouvait l'avoir comme il la voulait vraiment, alors il avait préféré tenter de garder ça ordinaire, banal. Malheureusement aucun d'entre eux n'avait jugé utile de respecter cette règle une fois arrivés à la partie sexuelle de l'accord. Ça avait été lent et passionné. Tout sauf banal. Il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre pourquoi : ils étaient amis avant tout. Bien sûr, ils se chamaillaient, se disputaient parfois, mais ils étaient amis. Il avait une totale confiance en elle, rien qu'elle, et il espérait qu'elle ait également confiance en lui.

À l'aide de ses pouces, il fit ensuite glisser sa petite culotte, et le fait de déjà savoir à quoi elle ressemblait ne diminua en rien l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Grognant de plaisir en redécouvrant son corps, il se pencha en avant pour un doux et long baiser sur le bas de son ventre.

Elle resserra ses doigts sur ses boucles blondes lorsqu'il mordilla sa peau, laissant de petites marques rouges au passage sur ses abdos. Il essaya d'enfouir sa tête plus bas, là où il savait qu'elle voulait être caressée, mais elle s'agenouilla à son tour, mimant sa position.

«Vais-je être la seule à être déshabillée ?»

Ses mains s'activèrent sur la veste de Jane, faisant sauter les boutons un à un avec rapidité en la lui enlevant. Le chemise était la prochaine sur la liste, mais il lui attrapa les mains avec douceur.

«Ce soir n'est rien que pour toi, Teresa, pas pour moi, murmura-t-il avec envie et une touche de tristesse qu'elle aurait aimé voir disparaître.

-Alors laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé.»

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'humour ou d'un sourire indiquant qu'elle le taquinait. Elle ne rigolait pas ; tout cela était plus que sérieux pour elle, pour eux. Elle eut le pressentiment que ce serait comme cela à chaque fois, s'il y en avait d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à faire un pas vers une vraie relation, si cela arrivait un jour.

Ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute à lui, elle aurait aimé quelque chose de plus «réel» bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas non plus prête pour une relation sérieuse. Elle était bien trop habituée à sa vie de célibataire, et l'idée d'essayer de conquérir le cœur d'un homme marié ne semblait pas trop prometteuse. Il aimait toujours profondément sa défunte femme, alors y aurait-il un jour de la place pour elle dans son cœur ?

Il lâcha ses poignets, la laissant continuer à détacher les boutons de se chemise. Les détacher au plus vite et la lui retirer avant qu'il ne remarque ses mains tremblantes. Elle tira si fort sur le dernier bouton qu'il sauta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, ses mains tièdes explorant alors son torse, et il laissa tomber sa chemise près de la veste.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de ralentir, elle avait déjà ouvert son pantalon et le poussait vers le bas. Levant une jambe à la fois, il réussit à s'en défaire, emportant son boxer par la même occasion. Dans cette position, il était plus prudent de le faire en même temps plutôt que de tenter la manœuvre une seconde fois.

Attrapant la couverture verte qui se trouvait près d'eux, il l'étendit un petit peu avant de passer une main sous la nuque de Lisbon.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus et le désir charnel se répandit dans l'air, prenant le contrôle de leurs actions. La raison leur manquait cruellement ce soir-là, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils savaient tous deux que, s'ils y avaient vraiment réfléchi, ils n'auraient pas remis ça une deuxième fois. Bien sûr, ils l'auraient terriblement voulu, mais ils n'auraient pas franchi cette barrière une seconde fois. L'allongeant avec précaution sur le plaid qui recouvrait maintenant le tapis rugueux qui se trouvait sous eux, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

«J'essaye Teresa. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être celui que tu voudrais.»

Elle ouvrit la bouche et voulut lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle n'attendait rien de plus, mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Au lieu de ça, elle ne fit qu'acquiescer et hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il laissa son bassin s'appuyer sur le sien. Le sentir collé à elle aussi intimement réveilla les délicieux souvenirs qu'elle avait en vain essayé de refouler ces dernières semaines. Un autre hoquet lui échappa lorsque de sa main il entama une longue descente le long de son corps pour s'arrêter là où elle se languissait de la sentir. Là où elle avait besoin de lui.

Il voulait la tourmenter, la satisfaire différemment de la dernière fois. Il mourrait d'envie de découvrir son corps jusque dans ses moindres recoins, de la goûter du bout de la langue, mais c'était trop pour eux. Il se contenta d'effleurer sa féminité du bout des doigts, s'extasiant de la voir se courber sous ses caresses, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Elle était prête pour lui, et il ne pouvait nier le fait de l'être également. La ferme érection qui battait contre la cuisse de la jeune femme le trahissait. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne serait pas déçue qu'il ne fasse pas durer les préliminaires plus longtemps. C'était trop intime, trop personnel, et ils n'étaient pas censés aller aussi loin. Peut-être qu'avec le temps l'idée lui semblerait plus envisageable.

Lisbon enroula une jambe autour de sa taille, lui donnant son consentement sans dire un mot. Ses mains voyagèrent sur les muscles de ses bras avant de venir se loger au bas de son dos. L'attirant vers le bas pour qu'il laisse reposer son poids sur elle, elle remarqua qu'il semblait en plein combat intérieur. À la seconde où elle vit son regard vaciller de ses yeux vers ses lèvres, elle comprit pourquoi. Elle pensa à lui dire qu'elle le comprenait et qu'elle ne le presserait pas, ne le forcerait à rien, mais se ravisa au dernier instant. Pour la plupart des gens un baiser pouvait sembler anodin, mais elle savait que pour lui ça avait beaucoup plus d'importance, de pouvoir que ça. Elle garda donc la bouche close et le laissa se débarrasser de ses tourments de lui-même. Au moment où son regard trouva le sien à nouveau, elle comprit que ça ne serait pas pour cette nuit, mais le fait qu'il l'envisage était plutôt bon signe, non ? Tout ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à essayer de ne pas s'emballer trop vite. Il déposa un autre baiser sur son front, comme pour s'excuser, puis se recula pour scruter son visage.

Jane détestait ne pas être en mesure de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait ; il ne le serait probablement jamais, mais il pensait à elle cette fois-ci. C'était un bon début, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce tiraillement qu'il ressentait était assurément la preuve que tout ceci avait un sens pour lui. Intérieurement, il promit de faire de son mieux pour essayer d'aller de l'avant. Ça nécessiterait beaucoup d'efforts de sa part, beaucoup de temps aussi et ça ne serait pas facile. Il avancerait à petits pas, et ça commençait juste ici. Là, maintenant, Lisbon attendait qu'il prenne le contrôle de son corps, qu'il la comble de plaisir, et c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens lorsqu'il s'introduisit délicatement en elle, petit à petit, et Dieu que c'était bon. Ce fut pour lui une petite victoire ; cette fois au moins il avait été capable de la regarder dans les yeux sans se détester complètement. Une pointe de honte et de regret furent les seules choses qui empêchèrent ce tableau d'être parfait. Un chuchotement saccadé qui ressemblait à son prénom brisa le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors dans la pièce. Ils oublièrent leur travail et le monde à l'extérieur de ces quatre murs. Alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en elle, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était là, allongée au beau milieu du salon. Le balancement de ses hanches, auquel elle répondait sans perdre la mesure, son regard qui ne quitta le sien que lorsqu'il logea ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et à se laisser emporter par les sensations qu'il lui procurait. L'avoir contre elle, en elle, partout à la fois, elle ne pourrait jamais ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort avec un autre homme. Que deviendrait-elle lorsqu'il déciderait de mettre fin à cette mascarade ? Elle s'engouffrait en lui en n'en voulant que plus.

Leurs corps en sueur glissaient l'un contre l'autre avec une aisance et une perfection qui semblait venir de la nuit des temps. L'entendre grogner de plaisir quand elle mordilla légèrement le lobe de son oreille avant d'embrasser son cou la fit sourire émerveillée. Elle aussi pouvait le rendre fou. Une vague de chaleur parcourut tout son être à l'idée de ce que ça pourrait être sans toutes ces pièces manquantes. C'était un bon début cela dit, il avait gardé les yeux ouverts plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Avait-elle tort de considérer cela comme une petite victoire ?

«Plus vite. Plus fort.»

Lisbon put sentir son orgasme s'amorcer au creux de son ventre et murmura cette supplication contre la peau de son cou. Elle sentait qu'il avait encore des remords mais qu'il pensait à eux deux ce soir, ce n'était pas juste une décision égoïste, et il en savourait chaque instant. Une exaltation passionnée coulait dans ses veines et tout ce qu'elle sut fut qu'elle exploserait s'il ne se décidait pas très vite à accélérer le mouvement. Ce rythme lent aurait raison d'elle et, lorsqu'elle crut ne plus pouvoir le supporter, il accéléra le pas. Rien de frénétique ni de violent, mais plutôt un balancement prompt et délicat qu'elle apprécia.

Jane aurait voulu avoir le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Le seul qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le mot «honte», mais ce n'était pas elle qui lui faisait ressentir cela, non, elle était précieuse pour lui. Elle n'était pas seulement une aventure sans lendemain et sans importance pour lui. Honnêtement, il ne ferait cela avec personne d'autre, il ne pouvait même pas se l'imaginer, mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas être celui qu'elle méritait. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir l'être un jour, mais il pouvait toujours ignorer ce sentiment encore quelques temps. Il avait une femme magnifique ondulant de plaisir sous lui et à l'instant, elle passait avant tout.

Elle était proche de la délivrance et la sienne ne tarderait pas si elle continuait à se serrer ainsi autour de lui, mais il était hors de question qu'il la laisse insatisfaite. Faufilant une main entre leurs deux corps, il trouva ce point si sensible qu'il cherchait, amenant ses hanches à tressaillir de leur plein gré sous lui.

Jane murmurait contre sa peau mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle voulu lui demander de répéter mais elle ne put le faire. Elle sentit l'orgasme foudroyer son corps et elle gémit son nom, les yeux clos. Pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour tenter de former une phrase cohérente. Un autre gémissement se transforma en cri tandis que le plaisir se multipliait à chaque coup de reins supplémentaire. Il murmura à nouveau à son oreille et cette fois, elle l'entendit, son prénom, c'était son prénom et il n'avait jamais semblé si mélodieux. Elle se tendit entre ses bras, les paupières closes, des syllabes confuses s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres avant de redevenir gémissements lorsque tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. Ce fut ce qui causa la perte du beau blond, l'entendre perdre contrôle fut suffisant. L'entendre dire «Je ne peux pas te perdre Patrick, je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça» entraîna sa délivrance. Un grognement étranglé franchit sa gorge quand il se laissa enfin aller puis il s'effondra sur elle.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, de peur de briser l'instant. La dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas fait durer ce contact peau à peau juste après. Leur respiration était le seul son emplissant la pièce, et elle se calma lentement. Teresa baissa la tête, put voir celle de son amant posée sur sa poitrine et sourit ; elle pourrait sans aucun doute s'habituer facilement à cette vision. Même s'il s'obstinait à penser qu'ils n'étaient qu'une aventure sans lendemain, elle préférait utiliser le terme de _Sex friend_. Ils étaient amis, pas deux personnes quelconques qui ne se rencontraient à l'occasion que pour coucher ensemble.

«Ton père a été un sombre idiot de se mettre à boire, de te traiter comme il l'a fait, de t'abandonner. Tu ne le méritais pas, et tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus pour l'en empêcher.»

Elle s'étonnait encore de découvrir qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et devait admettre qu'elle était plus que soulagée que les premiers mots à franchir ses lèvres ne soient pas pour s'excuser.

«S'il pouvait te voir maintenant, il regretterait la décision qu'il a prise.»

Jane la libéra de son poids en basculant sur le côté et s'appuya sur un bras tout en lui faisant face, tendant l'autre bras pour écarter une mèche brune de son visage avec douceur.

«C'est gentil à toi de me dire ça, répondit-elle, mais il se fichait manifestement de ce qui m'arriverait, de ce qui nous arriverait, sinon il serait resté pour prendre soin de nous et se serait fait aider. C'était un homme bon avant...j'ai juste...parlons d'autre chose, tu veux bien ?»

Elle avait toujours considéré son suicide comme un acte égoïste. Il avait été un misérable alcoolique qui préférait mettre fin à sa vie plutôt que de rester pour ses enfants qui avaient besoin de lui. Perdre un parent était une épreuve assez difficile comme ça, et il l'avait rendue encore plus difficile pour eux de son plein gré.

«Tu devrais dormir un peu» chuchota-t-il.

Il laissa sa main caresser sa chevelure brune d'une manière relaxante, cherchant à induire en elle un calme réconfortant, et il se passa peu de temps avant que ses paupières ne se ferment d'elles-mêmes. Il reconnut la persévérance dont elle faisait preuve à essayer de lutter contre le sommeil, mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

«Tu partiras dès que j'aurai fermé l'œil» marmonna-t-elle.

Il resta un peu ébahi devant le fait qu'elle ait deviné son intention et contempla son visage tandis qu'un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. C'était une femme extraordinaire. Cela dit, passer la nuit chez elle n'était pas un petit pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas très galant de laisser une femme nue se réveiller seule sur le sol de son salon, mais la porter jusqu'à son lit était quelque chose d'impensable. Il n'aurait pas le force de repartir ensuite, et il ne pouvait pas rester.

«Chut, repose-toi.»

Lorsque sa respiration se fit plus lente et que son corps se relâcha, il se leva et chercha ses vêtements. Après un détour par la salle de bains, il était habillé et prêt à partir, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il ne put se résoudre à la laisser sur le sol. Elle semblait si petite, si fragile lorsqu'elle dormait, si jolie. Sans un bruit, il s'agenouilla près d'elle, passa un bras sous sa nuque et un autre sous ses genoux. Une fois certain de bien la tenir, il se redressa avec précaution, essayant de ne pas trop la malmener. Il serait inutile de la réveiller. Quand il fut debout, il réalisa à quel point elle était légère avant de la déposer sur le canapé. C'était la meilleure chose après le lit et elle devrait faire avec. Il attrapa la couverture pliée sur le dossier du dit canapé et l'en couvrit, se penchant en avant pour pouvoir la border. La couverture qui gisait sur le sol resterait là où elle était ; il n'allait décemment pas la couvrir avec celle-là après ce qu'ils venaient de faire dessus.

Il la vit se blottir un peu plus dans la couverture avant de se tourner vers la porte et d'attraper sa veste ainsi que le double de la clé de l'appartement, puis de sortir dehors. Fermer la porte à clé était ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il avait pris cette dernière et, au lieu de la glisser sous la porte après avoir fait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, il finit par la mettre dans sa poche. Peut-être ne remarquerait-elle pas sa disparition.

Au moment de s'en aller, il sentit une once de remords l'envahir encore une fois, mais il la chassa de toutes ses forces. Il aimait bien Teresa Lisbon, elle était la plus proche amie qu'il avait et il ne laisserait pas leur...leur...quel que soit ce qu'ils faisaient détruire cette amitié.


	4. La Veuve Rouge

**4. Ladies in Red**

**(1x04 La Veuve Rouge)**

Lisbon n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu se laisser imaginer que Jane commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Elle était tellement stupide parfois. Il avait clairement affiché son faible pour la veuve de la victime et, pour être franche, ça lui avait fait mal. Plus mal qu'elle n'aurait aimé l'admettre. Elle avait étouffé cette souffrance pour qu'il ne la remarque pas, mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Elle avait envie de lui donner un coup de poing ou de lui tirer dessus. Peut-être même de lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'il ferait semblant de dormir sur son stupide canapé. Comment pouvait-il agir de manière aussi désinvolte après ce qu'ils avaient fait, après ce qu'ils faisaient ? Avant même qu'ils ne commencent, elle avait su que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais elle n'avait pas pu dire non. Peut-être était-ce de la pitié qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui, ou alors avait-elle aussi besoin de quelqu'un de temps en temps ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle détestait être aussi émotionnellement investie alors que lui ne l'était manifestement pas.

Il était toujours si gentil avec elle, si doux, et elle détestait ça aussi. Bon, d'accord, elle adorait ça. Mais s'il n'avait pas été aussi adorable avec elle dans ces moments-là, alors le détester aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Elle avait cru à une révélation la dernière fois, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il essayait, qu'il s'était excusé de ne pas pouvoir être celui qu'elle voudrait, et elle avait été certaine que tout serait plus facile après ça. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui prouvait qu'elle avait eu tort. Mais Lisbon savait qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas la vraie raison de sa colère envers Jane ou envers elle-même.

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir d'où venait cette colère, mais elle supposait que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que Jane semblait l'éviter. A la fin de l'enquête, il l'avait envoyé balader et était parti précipitamment, s'excusant avec un «il faut que j'y aille». Était-ce sa manière à lui de lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Après seulement deux nuits ? Elle avait vraiment cru que tout serait différent après la dernière fois, que peut-être il commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Elle détestait ressembler à une de ces héroïnes mélodramatiques tout droit sortie d'un mauvais film romantique. Comment Jane pouvait-il susciter de telles choses en elle ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte, elle se borna à zapper de chaîne en chaîne sans y prêter attention. Elle savait très bien qui était de l'autre côté de cette porte, et il n'entrerait pas chez elle. Elle ne coucherait pas avec lui ce soir ; il n'avait qu'à faire avec.

«Lisbon, je sais que tu es là, je sais que tu ne dors pas. Allez, ouvre-moi ! J'ai besoin de parler avec toi.»

Elle rit avec dédain à l'entente du mot «parler», mais se retrouva à marcher vers sa voix malgré tout. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle s'était juré de ne pas le laisser entrer, et pourtant elle ouvrit tout de même la porte, tombant sur un Patrick Jane débraillé. Pour être franche, il avait une mine épouvantable ; elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi avant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jane ?»

Fidèle à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, elle le laissa au pas de la porte.

«J'ai besoin de...je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, pas ce soir.»

Il acquiesça lentement, tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsque le sens de ses mots le frappa. Il n'était venu chez elle que pour le sexe jusqu'à maintenant, et elle devait penser que c'était ce qu'il voulait également ce jour-là.

«C'est seulement pour discuter» insista-t-il.

De son regard il démolissait le mur qu'elle tentait d'ériger, et elle sut qu'il finirait par entrer avant que la conversation ne soit terminée. Avec méfiance, elle le laissa la frôler en passant la porte, observant presque avec crainte le moindre de ses mouvements. C'était sûrement sa première bêtise de la soirée. La seconde étant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, à ses côtés, attendant le début de cette «conversation» qu'il semblait vouloir si désespérément.

«Tu es venu pour parler, Jane, alors parle, et après va-t-en.

-Je sais que tu étais jalouse.

-Si c'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu alors tu peux repartir tout de suite !»

Elle était furieuse, et cela eut le don de le rendre tout aussi furieux. Il était venu pour parler avec elle, pour lui dire que malgré ce qu'elle pouvait penser, il l'aurait toujours choisie elle, mais il fallait qu'elle soit froide, distante, rude avec lui.

«Pourrais-tu me laisser parler cinq minutes, Teresa ? s'énerva-t-il, juste m'écouter...»

Il se tut quelques secondes pour voir si elle protesterait, mais apparemment son excès de colère l'avait surprise au point qu'elle décide de rester silencieuse.

«Je suis venu pour te dire que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Elle a tué son mari et je le savais.

-Tu as dit que tu avais un petit faible pour elle.»

Ce fut lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer ces mots et qu'il la vit baisser la tête honteusement qu'il réalisa qu'elle s'était bien plus attachée à lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son cœur le pria de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'il tenait à elle autant qu'elle tenait à lui, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Les mots ne voulaient pas passer ses lèvres et, quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir n'était pas le bon moment pour aborder ce genre de choses. Il s'en tint donc à une caresse sur le dos de sa main.

«Rooh, juste un peu...mais elle a quand même torturé son mari jusqu'à la mort.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir...»

Lisbon avait besoin qu'il s'en aille, avant qu'elle ne finisse par dire quelque chose qui ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Admettre qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui aurait des conséquences désastreuses ; ils n'étaient même pas vraiment ensemble. Ça finirait par les détruire, les éloigner. Il se sentait toujours coupable, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

«Dans une minute. Mais je voudrais d'abord que tu saches que je ne ferai ça avec personne d'autre. Je ne pourrais pas.»

Lisbon dégagea sa main de la sienne d'un mouvement brusque, se leva et lui tourna le dos. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux et savait qu'elle détestait ce qu'elle ressentait.

«C'est censé me remonter le moral, Jane ? De savoir que je suis la seule que tu puisses baiser ? Waouh, je suis flattée !»

Il fut déconcerté par son langage si rude, il ne l'avait jamais entendue utiliser ces mots auparavant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Teresa, hein ? Tu es déjà la plus proche amie que je puisse avoir, ce n'est pas assez pour toi ?»

La colère était revenue de plein fouet, tout comme son envie d'elle. Il avait envie de la prendre contre le mur pour qu'elle arrête de lui crier dessus. Ça n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'était pas prêt à lui donner une vraie relation maintenant. Même s'il essayait, il savait que ça ne pourrait que mal finir et que ça les blesserait tous les deux. Quand, oui, quand ils décideraient d'entamer une relation sérieuse, il aurait besoin d'être certain que ce soit ce qu'ils veulent vraiment et que, même si ça ne fonctionnait pas, ils puissent tout de même rester amis. Il savait que, à moins qu'il ne rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, il finirait par vouloir qu'elle soit sienne. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

«Va-t-en» lui dit-elle.

Lisbon était déchirée ; elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, mais elle était aussi la première à avoir dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que cet accord qu'ils avaient instauré ait des répercussions sur leur amitié. Et pourtant elle était celle qui les provoquait. À cet instant, lui faire face était hors de question, elle voulait être seule, et honnêtement ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la jalousie. Non, ça avait plutôt tout à voir avec le fait qu'elle essaye d'ignorer à quel point il l'avait blessée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir un faible pour elle ? Foutus sentiments stupides.

Quelque chose de tiède et puissant passa autour de sa taille avec force, lui coupant le souffle. Son souffle chaud chatouilla sa nuque tandis qu'il murmura à peine à son oreille :

«Je m'en vais, mais ce n'est pas fini Teresa. Loin de là. On a chacun besoin l'un de l'autre pour chasser nos vieux démons, tu le sais. Je sais que tout ça n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire d'aujourd'hui, tu as peur et tu en as parfaitement le droit, mais sache que tu n'es pas juste un jouet pour moi.

-Patrick...

-Chut…on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé ; il le faut pourtant. Je ne veux pas arrêter, j'aime savoir que tu es là et que tu tiens à moi.»

Une inspiration saccadée fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur son cou.

«Si c'est une relation que tu attends de moi, alors je suis désolé mais...

-Non, enfin je veux dire...pas maintenant, le coupa-t-elle. Je veux juste qu'on garde ce que l'on a, mais tu te sens toujours si coupable après, et j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute.»

Se relaxer dans ses bras était bien plus simple qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son corps se détendait toujours près du sien, et elle aurait aimé que pour une fois, il ignore le contact presque électrique des doigts de Jane.

«Ça ne l'est pas, et il faudrait que tu réalises enfin que tout ne tourne pas autour de tes craintes, Lisbon. Je te vois demain matin.»

Il déposa un autre baiser dans son cou avant de se diriger vers la porte et de la fermer avec précaution derrière lui. Il ne pensait pas que cela se passerait comme ça. Il avait voulu lui dire qu'elle était spéciale pour lui, il était venu à la recherche d'une épaule sur laquelle se laisser aller ; mais en fait, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment atteint cette partie-là de la conversation. La partie qui expliquait l'air débraillé et larmoyant qu'il affichait en arrivant. Il n'était pas venu pour le sexe, il ne voulait vraiment que parler avec elle, et peut-être rester dormir sur son canapé.

Cette affaire lui avait rappelé la fille qu'il avait perdue. Elle lui manquait terriblement, surtout la manière dont ses yeux s'illuminaient quand, chaque vendredi, il lui apportait une petite rose rose. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu, pour partager ses souvenirs avec elle, mais il l'avait trouvée en colère. Il savait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui mais plutôt contre elle-même, qu'elle se trouvait stupide et vulnérable. Et, alors qu'il marchait dans l'air froid de la nuit, il se rendit compte qu'ils venaient tout juste de faire un immense pas en arrière.

Lisbon regretta presque de lui avoir demandé de partir et, alors qu'elle se traînait jusqu'à son lit, elle se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si affligé lorsqu'il était arrivé. Elle avait été si absorbée par ses propres peurs qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir s'il allait bien. Elle avait été trop occupée à se soucier d'elle-même. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de s'endormir qu'elle réalisa que peut-être la petite Julie Sands lui avait fait penser à sa propre fille. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Quelque chose lui dit alors qu'ils avaient fait un grand pas en arrière ce soir, et tout cela était de sa faute.


	5. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

**5. Redwood**

**(1x05 Le Petit Chaperon Rouge)**

Lisbon sentit son sang se glacer lorsque les pièces s'assemblèrent enfin. Elle était avec le tueur et n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle allait s'en sortir. Elle pria pour que Jane ne raccroche pas, ne l'abandonne pas, mais pour être franche, il en avait tous les droits. Elle avait été particulièrement nerveuse avec lui ces derniers temps, plus spécialement depuis le début de cette enquête. D'accord, il défiait ses ordres et enfreignait constamment la loi mais c'était juste Patrick Jane. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, et pourtant elle avait quand même été cruelle avec lui lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait préféré ne pas la mouiller pour qu'elle puisse être en mesure de le désavouer. Elle aurait dû lui en être reconnaissante.

«Ok, bon. Écoutez. Dites à Rigsby que Teresa à besoin de son aide.»

Elle laissa quelques secondes à Jane, le temps qu'il saisisse l'information.

«Moi ? Je suis à Eagle Pine Lodge sur la route 6.»

Elle l'entendit marmonner une réponse, puis elle glissa le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Savoir qu'il était toujours à l'autre bout de la ligne avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Jane n'avait pas été de très bonne humeur dernièrement enfin, avec Lisbon surtout. Techniquement, c'était de sa faute à elle ; elle s'était montrée si froide envers lui...et pourtant, le voilà qui se rongeait les sangs à l'idée qu'elle soit en danger.

Cette femme le mènerait à sa perte.

Il l'entendit discuter avec l'homme tandis qu'il pressait la touche conférence et composait le numéro de Rigsby. Il était tellement concentré à écouter chacun des mots, chacun des souffles émis par la jeune femme qu'il en oublia presque qu'il était censé transmettre l'information. L'agent à l'autre bout du téléphone sembla confus lorsqu'il entendit Jane débiter l'adresse, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne mentionne que Lisbon avait besoin de son aide. Il ne laissa pas à Rigsby le temps de répondre quelque chose et raccrocha, juste au moment où un coup de feu, suivi de très près par un second, retentit dans le haut-parleur. Il fit un bond, littéralement. Son cœur, lui, fit une embardée à l'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée ou pire. Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. C'était Lisbon, elle irait bien. Elle s'en sortait toujours, il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

«Lisbon ?»

Il n'entendait que des bruissements, rien d'autre, et son cœur battait si fort qu'il finirait par sortir de sa poitrine. Il essaya encore une fois, un peu plus fort, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas blessée.

«Lisbon ? appela-t-il.

-Chuuut !»

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de l'entendre le faire taire. Étant connu pour être le penseur de l'équipe, il imagina au plus vite un plan nécessitant l'utilisation du téléphone. C'était une situation gagnant-perdant. Ça lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps, mais il perdrait également contact avec elle. Autant qu'il détestait ne pas pouvoir être en mesure de savoir si elle irait bien, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Le savoir ne l'aida pourtant pas à se décider à abandonner le seul lien qui la rattachait à lui. Mais il voulait Lisbon saine et sauve entre ses bras, et pas au beau milieu de cette situation dangereuse.

Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de savoir si tout se passerait bien, mais il fallait essayer. Heureusement, l'homme tomba dans le piège et Lisbon eut l'opportunité de se glisser à l'extérieur et d'attendre qu'il en fasse de même. Elle voulait que ce salaud pourrisse en prison pour ce qu'il avait fait et pour ce qu'il essayait de faire maintenant. Elle fut plus que soulagée lorsqu'il passa enfin la porte, lui permettant ainsi de prendre le dessus tandis que Rigsby se joignait à elle. Relâchant le souffle qu'elle retenait depuis que la fusillade avait commencé, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Une seule pensée envahit son esprit, ou plutôt, une seule personne.

Jane. Elle voulait Jane.

**********TA**********

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, le matin suivant, qu'elle put enfin être seule avec lui. Ils ne s'isolaient pas vraiment, ils se retrouvaient seulement seuls dans la même voiture pour le trajet du retour, mais ça pourrait tout de même se révéler intéressant. Elle avait remarqué les regards qu'il lui lançait, et ça n'aurait pas dû la faire rougir ou marmonner des excuses du genre «je vais bien», mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il avait l'air d'avoir peur qu'elle ne se volatilise à chaque instant s'il la lâchait du regard. Espérant détourner son attention de ces pensées, elle évoqua le truc du portable qu'ils avaient mis en place. Il revendiqua son invention sur le tas et elle le descendit en lui rétorquant qu'elle l'avait vu faire des dizaines de fois à la télévision.

Le seul inconvénient à débuter cette conversation fut qu'elle se termina très vite. Ce fut lui qui y mit fin, et elle souhaita qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Elle leur permettait au moins de parler d'autre chose que de ce qui s'était passé dans son salon quelques jours plus tôt.

Le silence de mal-être qui s'installa dans la voiture tuait Jane à petit feu. Habituellement, ça ne le gênait pas de rester assis en silence avec Lisbon, elle avait toujours été de très bonne compagnie, même sans dire un mot, mais cette fois-ci le silence était pesant et dense. Le genre de silence qui recouvrait les choses ayant besoin d'être dites et que personne n'osait briser. Il eut l'envie pressante de lui demander de se ranger sur le bas-côté, mais la repoussa rapidement. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de rester si silencieux, mais il était d'humeur triste. Cette affaire avait entraîné une fusillade dont Lisbon avait été la principale cible et s'était avéré être un autre rappel de ce qui était arrivé à sa petite fille.

Cette fois, c'était un réel souvenir qui avait envahi son esprit, comme une sorte de rêve brumeux éveillé. C'était douloureux de se rappeler des bons moments, de la fierté qu'éprouvait sa petite fille à apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

«Lisbon ?»

Se tournant pour la regarder, il fut étonné par la douceur avec laquelle sa voix résonna.

«Hum ? marmonna-t-elle.

-L'autre nuit, j'étais venu pour parler de certaines choses. Des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personne mais...»

Elle savait exactement de quoi il voulait parler, il le devina au moment où le jour se fit sur son visage tandis qu'elle gardait le regard fixé sur la route, et elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

«Je suis désolée. J'étais si furieuse contre toi...enfin, ça n'était même pas contre toi. J'étais en colère contre moi-même et je m'en suis prise à toi. Je suis désolée.

-Quand j'étais à l'hôpital avec Nicole, il avait quelqu'un qui jouait du piano.»

Lisbon fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre où il voulait en venir avec cette déclaration sortie de nulle part.

«Für Elise. Beethoven. Ma fille commençait à se débrouiller plutôt bien avec celui-ci. Elle adorait le piano ; elle tenait ça de sa mère.»

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, elle tendit la main et attrapa la sienne pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. C'était un geste intime contre lequel aucun d'entre eux ne lutta. C'était agréable et ils en avaient besoin.

«Tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter ce genre de choses Patrick. Je veux dire, tu peux si tu en as envie mais tu n'y es pas obligé. Je ne veux pas que tu penses me devoir quelque chose.»

C'était un peu étrange d'avoir ce genre de conversation dans une voiture en roulant le long de l'autoroute mais bon, depuis quand faisaient-ils les choses normalement ?

«J'en ai envie.»

Le silence commença à se réinstaller entre eux, mais Jane ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

«Alors, tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment, mais je boirais bien quelque chose. Il y a une station-service pas loin et ils vendent de la nourriture. Ça te va ?»

Honnêtement, il se fichait bien de l'endroit où ils s'arrêteraient, du moment qu'ils puissent sortir de cette voiture et qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras quelques minutes. La chaleur de sa main et le pouls qu'il pouvait sentir au niveau de son poignet n'étaient pas suffisants pour lui.

«C'est parfait !»

Un sourire sincère orna les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle traversait deux voies pour pouvoir prendre la sortie.

Lisbon se dit que l'aire de repos était très jolie, mais probablement plus négligée que fréquentée. Quel dommage, les plus beaux endroits sont souvent les moins connus. Suivant l'exemple de Jane, elle sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers la petite boutique.

Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre : il attrapa sa main et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu protester, lui demander ce qui se passait, mais elle resta silencieuse. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu faire depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et apparemment elle n'était pas la seule. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, se laissant simplement emporter par les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Elle inspira son parfum, se relaxant, se fondant presque dans son étreinte.

«Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.»

Sa voix était rauque d'émotion, l'incitant à se cramponner à lui encore plus fort. Ses poings se resserrèrent sur sa veste et elle enfouit son visage contre son torse. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches de toute la semaine et le contact était le bienvenu, presque nécessaire.

«Si tu avais été blessée ou pire...

-J'ai eu peur.»

Jane savait que c'était une chose importante pour elle d'admettre qu'elle s'était sentie vulnérable et pourtant, cette fois, les mots ne lui avaient pas échappé. Il savait qu'elle n'y avait pas réfléchi, elle se sentait juste suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour le lui avouer. S'accrocher à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait en plein milieu d'une station-service n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de lui exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais il supposa qu'elle avait compris le message. Il respirait l'odeur de son shampooing et put sentir légèrement les battements de son cœur contre son torse.

Il sut qu'elle était en vie, il pouvait le sentir. Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle s'en était sortie indemne, et il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

Les secondes défilèrent, se transformant en minutes, et aucun d'eux ne bougea. Quelques passants les dévisagèrent, mais le couple n'y prêta pas attention. Dans ces instants volés, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment était l'autre. Leurs blessures n'étaient pas refermées, mais pour le moment, ils se contenteraient de poser des pansements par-dessus, espérant les aider à guérir.


	6. Impair, Rouge et Manque

**Chapitre 6 : Red Handed  
>(1x06 Impair, Rouge et Manque)<strong>

Lisbon ne savait absolument pas si Jane allait apprécier ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Ça serait sa manière de lui faire payer pour les émeraudes. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il avait bien pu penser lorsqu'il les avait achetées, mais au moment où elle avait ouvert la boîte blanche, son cœur avait raté un battement. Il lui avait acheté des bijoux. Bien sûr, il en avait également acheté pour le reste de l'équipe mais elle était sûre du fait que ce n'était qu'une couverture. Elle aurait adoré garder cet ensemble magnifique, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas bien, et quel exemple donnerait-elle à son équipe si elle acceptait des cadeaux aussi coûteux ?

Il ne l'aidait vraiment pas dans l'effort qu'elle faisait pour maîtriser ses sentiments. Une conquête quelconque ne vous offre pas de bijoux, elle ne vous prend pas dans ses bras lorsque vous avez passé une mauvaise journée et elle ne rend pas non plus les choses douces et lentes sous la couette, tout en refusant de vous embrasser. Ce soir, ce serait elle qui prendrait les rênes, elle espérait seulement qu'il ne paniquerait pas au point de s'enfuir.

Attendre devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel n'était probablement pas le meilleur moyen d'empêcher les rumeurs de courir mais elle s'en fichait. Ce que les autres pouvaient penser lui importait peu à ce stade de leur relation. Car, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non, c'était ce qu'ils avaient, une relation ; mais elle le lasserait continuer à se persuader que ce n'était que pour effacer leurs souffrances. Elle ne lui ferait pas remarquer que quoi qu'il en pense, ils se lançaient dans une sorte de relation étrange et très singulière, mais une relation malgré tout. S'arrêter chez quelqu'un pour coucher avec lui, même si ce n'était que pour trouver un peu de réconfort, était tout de même considéré comme une sorte de relation et avec un peu de chance il savait déjà qu'il ne s'en échapperait pas aussi facilement que ça.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'il remontait le couloir en direction de sa chambre et elle le soutint lorsqu'il sortit la carte d'accès de sa poche. D'un mouvement il la passa dans le lecteur, et la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne posa pas de question et la laissa entrer la première, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise un mot. Tout était silencieux et ils se sentaient à l'aise. Jane fut étonné de voir qu'elle avait attendu devant sa porte et Lisbon, de son côté, se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore taquinée à se sujet.

« Tout va bien, Lisbon ? » demanda-t-il en fermant la porte et se retournant pour lui faire face.

Un petit sourire souleva le coin de ses lèvres et elle acquiesça.

« Teresa » marmonna-t-elle, une partie d'elle espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue, mais c'était Patrick Jane.

« Hum ?

- Tu m'as dit qu'on était Jane et Lisbon au boulot, mais que lorsque l'on est comme ça, c'est juste Patrick et Teresa.

Elle pu lire sur ses traits qu'il avait comprit. Il enleva sa veste et son gilet, les jetant sur le côté ; puis il fit trois grandes enjambées dans sa direction, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son corps n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Pourquoi diable m'as-tu acheté des émeraudes ? »

Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui poser cette question, elle lui avait simplement échappé avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir.

« Je savais qu'elles iraient bien avec tes yeux. »

Lisbon ne protesta pas lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches ; le contact était bienvenu, il embrasait son corps qui anticipait déjà ce qui allait suivre.

« Patrick, je suis sérieuse. »

Malgré ses propres mots, elle se pencha en avant, laissant leurs corps se frôler. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là, il le savait également et ils ne perdraient pas plus de temps. La conversation devenait bavardages sans intérêt, bavardages qui leur importaient peu lorsqu'ils commençaient à ressentir les prémices d'un désir brûlant circuler en eux. Jane ne le savait pas mais il était maintenant devenu une sorte d'addiction pour elle. Presque une punition.

« Je les ai vues et elles m'ont fait penser à toi. Je voulais te trouver quelque chose de bien.

- Tu m'as déjà donné les 300$ que tu m'avais promis ; ça c'était bien ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, ses doigts commencèrent à détacher les boutons de la chemise de Jane. Les autres fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, il avait toujours été au-dessus, il avait mené la danse, mais ce soir elle avait prévu de lui montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de rester aussi conventionnels à chaque fois.

- Ça n'est que de l'argent. Cho et Rigsby ont gardé leur montre, eux.

Il ne disait pas ça pour la faire culpabiliser d'avoir rendu le collier et les boucles d'oreilles, honnêtement, il se contentait seulement de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête maintenant qu'elle lui avait arraché sa chemise et qu'elle caressait son torse de ses mains.

« Tant mieux pour eux » répondit-elle.

Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cette vision qui lui faisait face : Patrick Jane, torse-nu. C'était surement ainsi qu'elle préférait le voir, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait s'amuser. D'ailleurs, à quoi servait le sexe entre amis si ce n'était pas pour s'amuser un peu ?  
>Elle laissa ses mains descendre, effleurant ses côtes, jouant avec le bouton de son pantalon avant de remonter pour caresser ses épaules. La légère irrégularité de son souffle lorsqu'elle effleura ses mamelons du bout des doigts suscita chez elle un sourire malicieux.<p>

« Je veux que l'on s'amuse ce soir, Patrick. Pas de sérieux, pas de culpabilité. Je veux seulement que tu te laisses aller.

- Teresa, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Je ne…

- S'il te plait, essaye. Je voudrais savoir ce que ça donne quand tu ne portes pas le poids du monde sur tes épaules. »

Quelque chose changea dans son allure, en une fraction de seconde, et avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il lui arrivait vraiment, elle se retrouva plaquée au mur. Il avait l'air contrarié, presque furieux, et elle ne su pas comment mais l'intensité de son regard déclencha instantanément une décharge de chaleur entre ses jambes.

« On ne s'y habitue pas Teresa, on ne peut pas faire disparaître le monde juste comme ça, s'écria-t-il. Faire l'autruche ne rend pas…

- Ne t'avise pas de t'en prendre à moi ! Bon sang, j'essaye juste de rendre les choses plus simples. »

Elle avait anticipé toute les réactions possibles, sauf celle-ci. Il n'avait encore jamais dirigé sa colère contre elle, et elle ne laisserait pas se défouler si facilement sur elle en s'excusant pour avoir tenté d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Ses mains à lui s'agrippèrent à son tee-shirt, le retirant de son pantalon avant de le lui enlever d'un geste rapide.

« Plus simple ? Chaque seconde passée avec toi rend les choses plus compliquées ! »

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se sentir offensée par ses propos, mais la seule chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était excitée et énervée. Il batailla avec son soutien-gorge et quand le dessous tomba au sol, elle réalisa quelque chose qu'elle trouva légèrement ironique. Elle était venue pour coucher avec lui sans se laisser envahir par toute cette culpabilité et cette gravité, et les voilà maintenant engagés dans du sexe furieux et passionné.

« Tais-toi, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. »

Enroulant un bras autour de son cou, elle attira sa tête vers sa poitrine, quémandant son attention.

« Tu aurais tort de toute façon »

Il mordilla sa chair sans trop de délicatesse, se délectant des gémissements étouffés que cela lui arrachait. Il n'était pas nécessairement en colère avec elle, mais plutôt furieux de cette situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient empêtrés, furieux contre le monde entier pour avoir à faire semblant d'être heureux, contre les mots qu'elle avait dit et contre lui-même pour avoir osé s'en prendre à la seule personne qui lui permettait encore de se sentir humain.

« C'est cela, oui. »

Lisbon voulait tout cela. Si mal que cela puisse paraître, elle voulait rester en colère contre lui, elle voulait qu'il la prenne contre ce mur dans une furie aveugle et passionnée.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je t'en demandais beaucoup.

- Teresa, arrête. Ok ? Arrête. »

Sa voix s'étouffait contre sa peau mais elle ressentit chacun de ses mots alors qu'il les ponctuait d'une succion sur ses seins. Elle fondait sous ses caresses, jouissant de chaque seconde de cette agréable rudesse. Alors qu'elle chancela maladroitement en enlevant ses chaussures, sa main trouva la braguette du pantalon de Jane. Il tomba au sol quelques instants plus tard et elle plongea sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer. Elle devenait de plus en plus aventureuse au fur et à mesure de leurs escapades sexuelles et à en juger par la manière qu'eurent les hanches du consultant de tressaillir, ça lui plaisait. Rien de mieux qu'une petite conversation échauffé pour exciter quelqu'un. Et d'après le membre tendu qu'elle tenait dans sa petite main, sans aucun doute, il adorait ça. Il sembla stupéfait par ce contact au début, puis il retrouva rapidement ses esprits et déboutonna son jean noir. Elle commença à protester lorsqu'il détacha sa main de son érection mais s'arrêta net au moment où il termina de lui enlever son pantalon. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Jane d'être aussi rude avec elle, mais ses doigts hésitants et ses gestes brusques éveillaient en elle une ardeur sans pareil et ils n'avaient même pas fini de se déshabiller. Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant, d'audacieux et de dangereux dans cette facette de lui.

« Je…

- Non, chut. »

Sa culotte fut la prochaine à disparaitre et elle n'essaya même pas de retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il laissa ses doigts glisser sur son intimité. Elle savait être prête pour lui, pouvait même sentir une certaine chaleur humide mais il ne semblait pas satisfait. Elle voulu se rebeller, gémir son nom et implorer une délivrance. Au final son besoin s'empara de son corps.

« Patrick… »

Une main trouva son sein droit, le malaxant de manière taquine, tandis que l'autre explora l'intérieur de ses jambes, l'effleurant sensuellement du genou jusqu'à la cuisse. Il la poussa un peu plus contre le mur, parcourant le bout de son sein gauche de ses lèvres.

« Bon sang, accélère un peu la cadence où je m'en vais tout de suite ! »

C'était une menace en l'air, ils savaient très bien qu'elle ne l'exécuterait pas. Elle était bien trop absorbée par tout ça et il ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt non plus. Les deux doigts effleurant l'intérieur de ses cuisses changèrent brusquement de trajectoire pour finir plongés en elle sans prévenir. Elle resserra sa prise sur ses épaules, jetant sa tête en arrière, rencontrant le mur dans un bruit sourd et arquant son corps contre le sien. C'était nouveau et ça lui plaisait ; il était vigoureux et ferme mais pas au point de lui faire mal. Ça faisait du bien de le voir autrement qu'affligé par la culpabilité et la honte.  
>Elle pouvait sentir un premier orgasme pointer le bout de son nez alors qu'il continuait à mordre et à suçoter la peau de son cou et de sa poitrine. Le feu qu'elle ressentait au creux du ventre se propageait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il poussait ses doigts en elle, et alors qu'elle sentait ce qui semblait être le début d'une explosion, il s'arrêta.<p>

Elle ouvrait instantanément les yeux et rencontra son regard, le souffle coupé, essayant de se rapprocher de lui. Son envie de lui n'avait jamais été aussi forte et lorsqu'il se recula pour enlever son boxer, elle grogna en protestation.

« Tu es toujours aussi excitée quand tu te mets en colère ? »

Il la taquinait et la colère qu'elle avait ressentie contre lui un peu plus tôt remonta soudainement à la surface. Il avait le culot d'arborer cet air espiègle après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ignorant cette remarque pleine d'esprit elle le tira vers elle et, lorsqu'il fut en fin à sa portée, colla son corps nu contre le sien. Ses sens étaient comme submergés, elle pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de se peau contre la sienne et n'en voulait que plus. Elle n'avait pas prévu que cela ce passe ainsi ce soir et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était encore mieux.

De ses mains, Jane trouva le chemin menant à ses hanches et la hissa contre le mur. La fraicheur de la cloison sèche faisait un savoureux contraste avec la chaleur de sa peau, et alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle se demanda s'il lui en voulait aussi pour le collier.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se logèrent dans le cou de son amant et en un prompt coup de rein, il envahit son intérieur. Un cri qu'elle ne put retenir fut étouffé contre la peau de Jane mais ses gémissement à lui ne trouvèrent aucune barrière et retentir dans la pièce. Ils prièrent tous deux pour que les murs de la pièce soit plus épais qu'il n'y paraissait. Rigsby était dans la chambre attenante et ils préféraient ne pas avoir à expliquer leur situation à un des membres de l'équipe, encore moins à Rigsby.  
>La colère disparaissait peu à peu, mais la passion était toujours là, derrière chacun des mouvements de ses hanches. La vitesse et l'impulsion de chaque coup de rein la gardait collée au mur dans une extase délicieuse tandis qu'elle creusait des sillons sur son dos avec ses ongles. Jusqu'à maintenant leurs ébats avaient toujours été empreints de douceur et de lenteur, jamais aussi vifs et sans retenue. Violent était le meilleur mot pour les décrire. Elle venait à la rencontre des mouvements de ses hanches avec autant de force et de vigueur que lui. Leur colère n'avait plus d'importance, elle n'avait été qu'un précurseur de toute cette passion et valait chacune des paroles cruelles qu'ils avaient prononcé.<p>

Jane eu du mal à tenir. Ceci était bien diffèrent de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire jusqu'à présent et il mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir été sur le point d'exploser avant même d'entrer en elle. Les mots qu'elle lui avait crachés à la figure avaient eu raison de lui. Elle était si désirable lorsqu'elle était furieuse. Sa poitrine se soulevait un petit peu plus, attirant l'attention sur ses magnifiques seins rebondis et ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle qui ne demandait qu'à être défiée. Heureusement, elle était aussi proche de la délivrance que lui, les joies d'avoir été excitée depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Il avait rêvé des jours durant de pouvoir toucher sa peau douce et laiteuse, de pouvoir la sentir sous ses doigts et maintenant, elle était là. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser et posa l'autre contre le mur, la main juste à côté de son visage.

Lisbon avait du mal à se retenir plus longtemps, elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il accéléra le rythme. Leurs mouvements étaient devenus erratiques, frénétiques, essayant tous deux d'atteindre le même but. S'accrochant l'un à l'autre alors que les premières vagues de jouissance secouaient leurs corps, elle fut la première à perdre pied, se cambrant lorsque tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le dos et le cuir chevelu de son amant alors qu'elle se cramponnait à ses boucles blondes, un orgasme aveuglant transperçant son corps au moment où elle l'entendit émettre un grognement sourd. Elle sentit sa chaleur se répandre en elle, et il lutta pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Ayant du mal à la soutenir plus longtemps, il laissa ses jambes se détacher de sa taille et, lentement, se retira d'elle en s'assurant auparavant qu'elle tenait sur ses pieds avant de la lâcher complètement.

« Je…euh, waouh…balbutia-elle

- Waouh… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire écho à cette conclusion, ça avait été bien plus intense que les dernières fois et même s'il n'aurait pas dû, il était content qu'ils se soient disputés. Il en était content car ça avait été une distraction parfaite et il avait enfin été capable d'oublier ce poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules, assez longtemps pour apprécier ce petit moment de sexe furieux contre un mur.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça va.

La colère s'était complètement dissipée, remplacée peu à peu par du plaisir au moment où celui-ci avait pris contrôle de leurs corps. Il leva la main pour caresser sa joue couverte de sueur, esquissant un sourire timide.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, si ? »

Un sourire chaleureux se répandit sur le visage de Lisbon alors qu'elle tentait à grand-peine de reprendre son souffle.

« Non.

- Bien. Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'y a… Je veux dire, il commence à se faire tard et les autres risquent de soupçonner quelque chose si tu reste plus longtemps. »

Elle avait déjà commencé à récupérer ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

« J'y vais. »

Partir juste après ou peu de temps après était une sorte d'accord tacite chez eux. Ils ne passaient pas la nuit ensemble, ce n'était pas encore au programme. Le serait-ce seulement un jour ?  
>Tout ce dont Lisbon pouvait être sûre, c'est qu'après cette soirée, elle ne pourrait coucher avec personne d'autre qu'avec lui. Ça avait été différent. Bien qu'elle aime la douceur et la lenteur, cette violence et cette vivacité avaient été tout aussi plaisantes. Peut-être même encore plus en considérant le fait qu'il ait apprécié ; elle avait pu le voir. Se rhabiller devant lui ne la gênait pas mais elle remarqua la manière qu'avaient ses yeux de suivre chacun de ses mouvements.<p>

« Euh…Teresa ? »

Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsque sa voix la fit se retourner pour faire face à cet homme nu, debout devant le mur qu'ils venaient tout juste d'inaugurer.

« Il n'y a pas de… Je veux dire, on n'a jamais utilisé de… Y-a-t-il des chances que tu tombes enceinte ?

- Pilule. Je te vois demain matin Jane. »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire bêtement sur le chemin de sa chambre, il avait eu l'air si embarrassé de lui poser une question aussi personnelle, et elle s'en voulu un peu pour lui. Si elle regardait du bon côté des choses, elle avait atteint son but de la soirée. Bien qu'elle ait dû pour ça s'énerver un petit peu, il avait finit par oublier le monde extérieur, même si, seulement pour un court instant.

En la regardant partir, Jane su qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche et plus tard, il savait qu'il passerait la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit et à se battre avec les draps. C'était inéluctable. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit tout juste disputer avec elle et qu'ils aient réglé ça par le sexe, comme si c'était une chose qu'ils faisaient régulièrement. Soupirant en ce dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il réalisa qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : il avait réussi à tout oublier assez longtemps pour profiter pleinement de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

C'était nouveau et c'était bon.

**TBC...**


	7. Voyante Rouge

****Finis les examens, je suis presque tranquille jusqu'à la rentrée ! ^^ Pour fêter ça, voici le chapitre 7. :)

* * *

><p><strong>7. Seeing Red<strong>

**(1x07 Voyant Rouge)**

L'affaire était bouclée, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à ranger leurs affaires et rentrer chez eux. Lisbon était de bonne humeur, de très bonne humeur même. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était presque phénoménal. Voilà pourquoi elle était à la recherche de Jane. Leurs ébats furieux semblaient les avoir rapprochés et elle mentirait si elle niait espérer qu'un jour, il ait le courage de l'embrasser. Elle ne serait certainement pas celle initierait ce genre de contact, pas lorsqu'il agissait comme s'il était sacré, pas lorsqu'elle savait que ce petit geste était si spécial pour lui. Il serait insensible et maladroit de sa part de piétiner ainsi ses sentiments pour quelques baisers. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer faire une chose pareil.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était de si bonne humeur, mais elle avait envie de la partager avec la personne dont elle se sentait la plus proche et un petit dîner semblait être le moyen idéal pour le faire. Rien d'extraordinaire, juste un repas chez elle, peut-être même qu'ils le prépareraient ensemble. On fait ce genre de choses, entre amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'open-space, elle balaya la pièce du regard dans l'espoir d'y trouver son consultant mais ne le vit nulle part. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il était encore dans les parages.

« Van Pelt, vous n'auriez pas vu Jane, par hasard ? »

La rousse baissa la tête et fixa le sol quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Euh… Il est quelque peu…occupé.

- Il faut que je lui parle. »

Elle parcouru une nouvelle fois la pièce de regard et scanna les environs à la recherche du moindre signe indiquant la présence du consultant, mais ce, sans succès.

« Patron, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire maintenant. »

Croisant le regard de Van Pelt, elle put y noter un malaise flottant. Un millier de scénarios se jouèrent alors dans sa tête et aucun d'eux n'étaient rassurants.

« Pourquoi ?

- Ça me gêne un peu de vous raconter ça, mais il est plutôt bouleversé.

- Comment ça ? »

Lisbon n'était pas certaine de ce que la jeune agent entendait par « bouleversé » mais elle avait besoin de le savoir. Elle avait besoin de le retrouver et de s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

« Bouleversé au point de pleurer. Kristina venait de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire où il se trouve et quand je suis passée devant il … »

Lisbon se dirigea vers la salle 209 avant même que Grace ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Voyant sa supérieure courant presque jusqu'à la porte close, Grace réalisa que Jane et elle étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle envisagea un instant la possibilité qu'ils soient plus qu'amis mais chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête et retourna à son bureau.

Lisbon, elle, n'avait plus rien entendu après le mot « pleurer ». Sa bonne humeur était retombée en deux secondes et l'idée que Jane soit aussi triste la fit presque fondre en larme. Elle avait vu le coup d'œil que Grace avait lancé vers la salle 209 et s'y était dirigée avant même de réfléchir. Ses pieds la portèrent là-bas plutôt rapidement tandis que son cerveau cherchait ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour qu'il se sente mieux, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'adéquat.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et entra sans faire de bruit avant de la refermer derrière elle. Jane ne remarqua rien ou alors, il s'en fichait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus à chaque secousse de ses épaules. Chacun de ses sanglots silencieux laissait une douleur désagréable au creux de sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui tournait le dos et elle ne savait pas si elle devait le contourner pour lui révéler sa présence ou seulement dire quelque chose.

Une de ses mains sembla vouloir agir d'elle-même et se tendit jusqu'à lui pour le toucher avec douceur. C'était un simple petit geste pour l'avertir de sa présence, elle espérait seulement qu'il comprendrait à quel point elle aimerait pouvoir soulager sa douleur. Il ne se retourna pas et cela leur convint très bien. La main de la jeune femme se glissa autour de son torse tandis que l'autre faisait le même chemin de l'autre côté. La table sur laquelle il était perché la gênait un peu dans ses mouvements mais elle fit avec. Se pressant le plus qu'elle put contre son dos, elle posa son front entre ses omoplates. La chaleur d'une des mains du consultant vint envelopper la sienne, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait, et, avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, il la tira par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit face à lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Jane emplit de larmes, le sien compréhensif. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quelque chose, ils serrèrent tous deux leurs bras autour de l'autre dans une étreinte désespérée. Jane s'accrocha à son corps menu comme si elle était son unique espoir de survie et il laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'il avait jusqu'ici essayer de retenir. Il l'étouffait un peu mais elle s'en contrefichait. La seule chose à laquelle elle prêtait attention à cet instant était à la tête de Jane enfouie contre son cou et au fait qu'il semblait se calmer grâce à la main qu'elle laissait trainer dans ses cheveux. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'ils surmonteraient tout cela ensemble mais elle ne trouva pas la force d'en former les mots.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, les larmes de Jane séchèrent enfin, mais aucun d'eux ne desserra la prise qu'il avait sur l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être le premier à briser ce contact. Lisbon finit pourtant par se reculer lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que Kristina t'as dit ? »

Elle ne savait pas encore si elle voulait donner un coup de poing à la soi-disant voyante pour l'avoir bouleversé aussi profondément ou si elle devait la remercier pour avoir obliger Jane à faire face à quelque chose qui le préoccupait autant.

« Juste ce que je voulais entendre »

Sachant que ce serait probablement la meilleure réponse qu'elle obtiendrait de lui pour l'instant, elle laissa tomber. Il lui en parlerait lorsqu'il serait prêt et elle serait là pour lui.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils avaient encore le regard rivé sur l'un sur l'autre. C'était un peu étrange de se retrouver de l'autre côté, généralement, il était celui qui la réconfortait mais cette fois, les rôles était inversés. Elle était sur le point de partager cette pensée avec lui lorsque son estomac décida de faire des siennes. Un gargouillement bruyant brisa le silence lourd qui flottait entre eux, leur arrachant ainsi un sourire.

« Tu as faim ? demanda Jane.

- Un petit peu. Je venais justement te proposer de venir chez moi pour manger un petit quelque chose.

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. »

Sa voix était encore un peu rauque, mais cela ne fit que renforcer l'intensité des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Se détachant délicatement de lui, Lisbon mena le pas en sortant de la salle et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Elle ignora les coups d'œil curieux de ses collègues et des gens qui passaient par là. Ce n'était par leurs affaires de savoir pourquoi Jane semblait avoir pleuré ou pourquoi ils partaient ensemble.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée à sa voiture qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à cuisiner, le côté marrant de la chose s'étant envolé et ne revenant surement pas. Elle choisit d'attendre qu'ils soient tous deux chez elle, dans son salon pour soulever l'idée de commander quelque chose. Elle voulait qu'il reste un peu chez elle et le seul moyen d'y arriver était de commencer par l'y faire venir. Il était beaucoup trop simple d'aller manger quelque part et de décider ensuite qu'il serait mieux que chacun rentre de son côté.

« Chinois, ça te va ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de cuisiner.

- Est-ce que tu as du fromage, du pain et du beurre ? »

Sa question la prit de court et elle dû y réfléchir un instant avant de réussir à se rappeler si elle avait les ingrédients qu'il venait d'énumérer.

« Euh, oui. Je pense que oui.

- Je pense que, là maintenant, un sandwich au fromage fondu (*) passerait mieux que du chinois. Je les ferai, montre-moi seulement où trouver les ingrédients.»

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Le suivant de prés, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la cuisinière. C'était étrange de penser que quelqu'un cuisinerait pour elle dans sa propre cuisine, mais c'était aussi plutôt agréable. C'était une chose à laquelle elle pourrait s'habituer.

Il n'eut aucun problème à trouver le pain, le beurre ainsi que le fromage les couverts, cependant, se révélèrent être plus difficiles à trouver jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui pointe le tiroir à droite de l'évier. Lisbon lui tendit une poêle avant de se hisser sur le plan de travail pour s'y asseoir. C'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsque sa mère faisait des cookies les lundis après-midi et de s'asseoir ainsi encore une fois la fit se sentir jeune à nouveau.

« Merci de te proposer pour cuisiner notre repas.

- Meh… Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire. »

Elle acquiesça tandis qu'il s'activa à beurrer les tranches de pain. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il beurrait la même tranche depuis quelques minutes qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter.

« Kristina Frye m'a dit que ma fille ne s'est pas réveillée. Qu'elle n'a jamais su ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Jane…

- Comment aimes-tu ton sandwich au fromage fondu ? Doré, ou bien grillé ? »

Il mit fin à la conversation avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de commencer, ne voulant pas montrer ses faiblesses une deuxième fois dans la même soirée. Lisbon s'en rendit compte mais choisit de ne pas pousser le sujet plus loin. Elle se sentait déjà assez privilégiée de savoir qu'il avait assez confiance en elle pour lui en dire autant.

« Euh… Bien grillé. »

Il plaça les sandwichs dans la poêle et les laissa dorer à l'intérieur. La spatule qu'il tenait à la main trouva résidence sur le comptoir, près de la cuisse de Lisbon, tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'entre ses jambes. Elle voulu parler mais il se pencha vers elle avant qu'elle n'en ait l'occasion. Son visage était près du sien, si près qu'elle sentait son souffle mourir contre sa peau. Un frisson parcouru son corps lorsqu'il leva la main pour effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts et elle prit sur elle pour ne pas perdre contrôle. Le sexe ne résolvait pas tout.

« Patrick, on devrait vraiment… »

Le regard de Jane se riva sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et instantanément, elle prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. L'odeur émanant de la poêle, le crépitement que les sandwichs faisaient à l'intérieur de celle-ci et la sensation brûlante de son pouce caressant sa lèvre inférieure. Jane s'assura d'avoir toute son attention puis laissa son nez frôler le sien. Quelques centimètres de plus et ils échangeaient leur premier baiser.

« Euh… On…Hum, marmonna Lisbon.

- Je sais, pas ce soir. »

Rassemblant tout le courage nécessaire, il se pencha un peu plus et déposa ses lèvres à la commissure de celle de Lisbon. Ce n'était pas le baiser dont ils mourraient tous deux d'envie, mais c'était un début. C'était nouveau, et Lisbon se fichait pas mal du fait que seul les coins de leur bouches se touchaient, cela restait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais partagé ensemble. Lorsqu'il se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux, ils étaient tous les deux encore un peu sous le choc de ce pas en avant qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Tu vas laisser mon sandwich brûler. »

Un petit rire échappa à Jane tandis que l'estomac de Lisbon grogna comme pour ponctuer ses propos.

« Je ne brûlerai pas ton repas. Promis »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, il sourit. Un vrai sourire sincère, qui s'effaça légèrement lorsque quelque chose se rappela à lui.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais rester ici ce soir. Sur le canapé. Je prendrai le canapé.

- Tu peux rester où tu veux. »

Lisbon mentirait si elle disait ne pas espérer secrètement qu'il choisisse de rester dans sa chambre. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il prendrait le canapé et qu'elle resterait seule dans son lit. Le bon côté des choses était qu'il serait là, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Était-elle la seule à remarquer qu'ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, sans que cela ne se rapporte seulement au sexe ?

* * *

><p>(*) Dans le texte original, c'est « Grilled Cheese ». En voyant ce que c'est sur google Image, ça à l'air pas mal, non ? ^^Pas très diététique, mais bon... Je crois que je vais essayer x)<p> 


	8. Le Fil Rouge

**8. The Thin Red Line**

**(1x08 Le Fil Rouge)**

Jane était au volant de sa voiture, souriant joyeusement à la route tandis que Lisbon, assise du côté passager, avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fronçait les sourcils. Il avait dû batailler pour qu'elle entre dans son véhicule, après avoir déposé Kayleigh chez ses grands-parents. Durant cette affaire, ils avaient eu le droit à des gens grossiers, des revirements de situation intéressants, un coup de poing dans la figure pour Jane et à un petit bébé adorable qui avaient malheureusement perdu sa maman. Dans l'ensemble, l'enquête avait été épuisante, il avait donc décidé de l'emmener quelque part où ils pourraient se détendre un peu.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Lisbon.

- Au zoo. Apparemment, ils ont vraiment de nouveaux petits bébés tigres. »

Elle eut envie de le baffer pour oser ressortir cela. Elle avait essayé, plus tôt dans la journée, de lui mentir sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais ça avait été un échec total. Peut-être était-elle vraiment transparente, ou alors il était le seul à pouvoir dire lorsqu'elle mentait.

« Je suis sérieuse. Où est-ce qu'on va ? répéta-t-elle. »

À son plus grand désespoir, il ne dit plus un mot de tout le trajet à propos de l'endroit où il l'emmenait. Elle décida donc de soupirer toutes les cinq minutes pour montrer son mécontentement, espérant qu'il craquerait et qu'il le lui dirait enfin.

Trente minutes plus tard environ, elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, étonnée de voir où ils étaient.

« Quoi ? demanda Jane. »

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle lui donna un coup sur le bras, amusée, et sortit de la voiture. Il la suivit et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos alors qu'ils marchaient. Il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'idée de la toucher, étant donné ce qu'ils faisaient depuis quelques mois. Il apprenait à mettre de côté sa culpabilité, à l'ignorer tant qu'il était avec elle. Parfois, il la laissait encore s'insinuer en lui, mais la repousser était plus facile maintenant. Le baiser qu'il avait déposé à la commissure de ses lèvres dans sa cuisine était encore frais dans ses souvenirs, ce qui l'aidait à écarter tout le reste.

Le chemin en dalles qu'ils empruntaient menait à l'endroit qu'il voulait lui montrer et il espéra qu'elle ne trouverait pas cela trop prétentieux ou niais de sa part. Après quelques minutes d'échange de sourires et de regards à la dérobée, ils se tenaient enfin devant l'enclos des tigres, pour voir les petits tigreaux et leur maman. Qu'elle est voulu le croire où non, il avait été sérieux à propos du zoo.

« Il n'y a que toi pour faire ce genre de choses, Jane. »

Les paroles de la jeune femme le tirèrent de ses pensées et attirèrent son regard sur son visage souriant. Elle était si jolie, ici, debout, l'ignorant et observant les tigres. Lui ne les regarda même pas, il s'en fichait complètement. Le désir ardent de la prendre dans ses bras et de faire des merveilles à son corps le frappa de pleine face, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas ici en tout cas. Ils étaient en public, et il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas forcément de se faire arrêtée pour comportement indécent. Quoique, en y repensant bien, les ours ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le faire alors même qu'ils passaient devant leur cage, et personne n'étaient venu les arrêtés.

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de voir les choses, et il était certain que ce n'était pas son cerveau qui lui envoyait des pensées de ce genre. Reprenant le contrôle de ce désir violent, il glissa tout simplement sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts par la même occasion. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, le regard confus, mais qui fut vite remplacé par un léger sourire lorsqu'il haussa les épaules et resserra un peu plus sa main autour de la sienne. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un petit geste, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il comptait beaucoup pour eux. C'était bien plus que deux mains jointes. C'était lui, abandonnant un autre petit morceau de culpabilité et de douleur et faisant un pas vers l'avant, dans la bonne direction.

« Merci de m'avoir emmenée ici, même si c'est un peu… bizarre. »

Il rit de la légère hésitation qui s'était entendue dans sa voix sur le mot « bizarre » et il adora la petite moue qui était venue avec. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir saisi exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, du moins, pas encore.

« C'est quand même mignon, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mais de rien. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa de faire autre chose que… »

Il se censura d'un raclement de gorge lorsqu'il se souvint de la présence d'enfants à leurs côtés.

« Dans quoi s'est-on embarqué, exactement, hein ? Ça a commencé par être seulement… enfin… et maintenant, c'est… Je ne sais pas, dit Lisbon.

- Moi non plus. Je me contente de le vivre au jour le jour, et de profiter du fait que je puisse à nouveau me sentir humain. Partager des choses avec toi, à propos de ma vie, de ma famille, des choses qui me font me sentir différemment. Je ne sais pas si « mieux » est le mot exact, mais c'est presque ça.

Lisbon inclina légèrement la tête sur la gauche et laissa son regard se fixer à celui de Jane.

« Est-ce que ça soulage ? »

Jane pu deviner à son changement de ton qu'elle ne parlait plus nécessairement de lui. Elle était plutôt curieuse de savoir si, comme les gens le disaient souvent, partager ce que l'on à sur le cœur avec quelqu'un soulageait vraiment.

« Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, Teresa. »

- Je… Euh, j'avais douze ans quand ma mère a été tuée. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit, et il savait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus pour l'instant, peut-être plus tard cependant. C'était juste pour tester la théorie. Si, en effet, cela la soulagerait, elle finirait probablement par lui en dire plus. C'était sa façon de faire un pas vers l'avant, elle aussi, un pas vers lui.

« Asseyons-nous un instant. »

Leurs mains restèrent fermement accrochées l'une à l'autre tandis qu'il la conduisit jusqu'à un banc, de l'autre côté de l'allée. C'était un petit coin ombragé d'où l'on pouvait toujours observer l'enclos. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir aller voir d'autre animaux et il ne chercha pas non plus à le savoir, les tigres semblaient être leur unique lubie de la journée.

Il ramena leurs mains sur ses genoux, lui caressant le bras de haut en bas avec sa main libre en espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Elle se laissa reposer contre son épaule et tendit timidement la main pour toucher son nez, délaçant leurs mains dans le même mouvement. Jane regretta aussitôt la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais plutôt qu'il me pouvait pas. La compassion qui débordait de ses yeux alors qu'elle parcourait son nez du bout des doigts lui enleva les mots de la bouche.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il adorait sa voix, l'avait toujours aimé, mais elle était encore plus séduisante lorsqu'elle parlait avec autant de douceur. Elle était si différente de toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusqu'ici. Bien sûr, elle lui en rappelait quelques unes, parfois, mais Lisbon était sans aucun doute unique en son genre. Ses doigts, bien que délicats, effleurèrent une zone sensible de son nez, le dissuadant ainsi de répondre que non.

« Aïe. Seulement si tu appuis dessus. »

Elle fit tourner son corps de manière à lui faire face et, une main de chaque côté de son visage, elle caressa avec délicatesse les flancs de son nez. Le léger bleu et le gonflement l'inquiétèrent un peu mais à part ça, il semblait se porter plutôt bien.

« Désolée. Ça t'apprendra à être aussi agaçant avec les gens.

- Je t'embête tout le temps et tu ne m'as pourtant jamais donné de coup de poing. »

Elle lui envoya un regard du genre « tu te fiches de moi ? » avant que ses lèvres ne se courbent en un sourire. La seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de Jane fut le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ce n'était pas un **vrai** baiser, mais pour lui, c'était bien plus spécial que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble et de la voir sourire autant aujourd'hui le renvoya à nouveau à ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé.

« Juste parce que je sais que ça ne changerait rien.

- Aïe ! D'accord, d'accord. Mon nez va bien, arrêtes d'y toucher. »

Il attrapa ses poignets pour repousser ses mains, tout en la rapprochant de lui dans un même mouvement. Elle lutta un peu contre son étreinte durant deux secondes, souriant tout du long, avant de s'avancer et de poser ses lèvres contre l'arrête de son nez.

« Tu es drôlement heureuse aujourd'hui, Lisbon.

- Oui. Oui, je le suis. »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi joyeuse, même si un instant plus tôt, elle lui avait fait une confession douloureusement personnelle. Elle était heureuse d'être au zoo avec lui, et elle ne devrait sûrement pas, mais elle considérait cette sortie comme étant un rendez-vous. Une petite voix casse-pied tenta de lui rappeler qu'elle était en train de s'exposer à une probable souffrance future mais elle ne l'écouta pas et prit la main de Jane pour le pousser à se lever du banc. Ils restèrent silencieux tandis qu'elle les dirigea vers une boutique de souvenirs, mais une fois à l'intérieur, il ne cessa pas de l'observer, ce qu'elle trouva franchement agaçant.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça »

- Tu devrais prendre le plus petit. Tu ne veux pas vraiment du grand, ça ne t'irait pas d'ailleurs, alors prend le petit. Est-ce que tu as un penchant particulier pour les tigres ?

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

Elle prit la petite peluche tigre qui n'était pas plus grande que ça main et se gifla intérieurement pour l'avoir écouté. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il la lui prit des mains et sortit son portefeuille.

« Alors ? insista-t-il.

- Oh, n'y pense même pas. »

Jane voulait faire quelque chose de gentil pour elle et aussitôt qu'elle lui arracha le peluche des mains, il la lui reprit.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est à moi, **je** la paye.

- Oh, allez ! C'est juste un animal en peluche. Tu ne l'achètes que pour avoir un souvenir de cette journée, or, c'est moi qui t'ai emmené ici, alors je te l'offre. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un bijou hors de prix. »

Elle lâcha la peluche avec réticence. Il fallait qu'il ressorte ces fichus émeraudes. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle resta prés de lui à la caisse lorsqu'il donna cinq dollars au vendeur qui sourit joyeusement à la paire. Jane lui sourit en retour, mais Lisbon était trop occupé à lancer un regard noir à son consultant pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Cependant, dés lors qu'il lui rendit son tigre, son expression changea. Il ne souriait plus. Mais il avait une certaine lueur dans son regard. Une lueur prédatrice.

« Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si difficile de laisser quelqu'un faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi.

- Tais-toi, et arrête de me regarder comme ça.

- Te regarder comment ? »

La main qu'il avait placée au creux de son dos la dirigea doucement vers la porte de sortie. Il avait planifié autre chose pour le reste de la soirée, et ses plans n'incluaient plus le zoo.

« Comme ça ! Comme si… Rôôh, comme si tu avais envie de moi. »

Elle avait chuchoté la dernière partie de sa phrase, espérant que personne d'autre que lui ne l'entendrait, et heureusement, personne ne sembla l'avoir entendue, ou alors ils s'en fichaient totalement. Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient en direction de la porte se modifia brusquement lorsqu'il la fit tourner sur elle-même et l'attira dans une petite pièce recluse qui semblait être des toilettes privées.

« Mais j'**ai** envie de toi.

- Tu es malade ? On ne va pas faire ça ici ! »

Malgré les mots qui quittaient sa bouche, elle se cramponna à sa veste lorsqu'il suçota la peau de son cou avec douceur.

« Quelqu'un nous a sûrement vu entrer là-dedans.

- Chut. C'est juste une bande d'adolescent… Ils s'en foutent. Personne ne nous a vus. »

Jane la fit reculer jusqu'à un mur et laissa ses mains se diriger vers le bouton du pantalon de la jeune femme.

« Moi je ne m'en fous pas, Patrick. Il faut qu'on arrête. »

Il rit sous cape lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne respectait pas vraiment ce soi-disant besoin de stopper leur activité. Ses baisers remontèrent le long du cou de la jeune femme, sur son menton, avant d'atterrir au coin de ses lèvres. C'était là où il préférait poser ses lèvres, maintenant.

« Je ne coucherai pas avec toi dans des toilettes toute sales.

- Elles m'ont l'air propres. »

Les protestations de Lisbon moururent aussitôt qu'il tira son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux et que sa main se fraya un chemin entre ses cuisses. Le reste de ses vêtements resta en place, mais ils furent froisser par les lèvres et les mains baladeuses de Jane. Le fait qu'ils soient toujours au zoo, dans des toilettes réservées aux employés ne lui importait plus, tout ce à quoi elle pensait à l'instant était au poids de son corps contre le sien.

« Tu voulais qu'on s'amuse sans que je ne porte le poids du monde sur mes épaules… ça c'est amusant ! »

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé alors qu'elle le libérait de la contrainte étroite de son pantalon, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait à prouver en disant ça alors elle le laissa faire. C'était sa manière de rendre les choses plus légères. Lorsqu'il la souleva et que ses pieds quittèrent le sol, son pantalon tomba à terre et elle put enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir enlevé ses chaussures, son cerveau étant trop confus, mais quand elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jane alors que ses yeux menaçaient de se fermer, elle put les apercevoir gisant prés de la porte. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se préoccupait de cela, c'était une étrange inquiétude à avoir lorsqu'un homme se glissait en vous et procurait du plaisir à votre corps. Peut-être cherchait-elle à empêcher les choses de devenir trop sérieuses. Ce n'était qu'un coup rapide dans des toilettes, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Elle enfouie son visage dans son cou pour retenir un gémissement trop bruyant alors qu'il commença à se mouvoir en elle. Une brève réflexion lui rappela qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi excitée à l'idée de le faire dans un tel endroit, mais elle fut vite oubliée. Une des mains du consultant glissa sous son tee-shirt, caressant son ventre, et poussa le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Le premier contact de sa main tiède contre la peau nue de son sein lui ôta toute réflexion cohérente de la tête. Il la hissa un peu plus haut, haletant son prénom contre son oreille et lui disant il voulait accélérer le pas. Il lui demandait si ça lui allait et Lisbon réalisa à cet instant, cramponnée à lui, alors qu'il ondulait ses hanches contre les siennes, que ce qui avait commencé par être un moyen de le réconforter, de lui faire oublier sa souffrance, c'était transformé en une sorte de relation où chacun donnait un peu de lui-même.

La respiration de l'homme devint irrégulière lorsqu'elle mordilla son cou et murmura un « oui » contre sa peau. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement il savait qu'il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent et il était fier de l'avoir amenée aussi proche de la délivrance en aussi peu de temps. Accélérer le mouvement de ses hanches intensifia ses gémissements et la fit se tortiller contre lui. Il sentit les premières vagues de jouissance secouer le corps de son amante et il se recula pour l'observer se laisser partir avec émerveillement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de vocaliser son plaisir mais il put le voir dans ses yeux. Ses yeux n'étaient jamais restés ouverts avant – il avait parfois jeté un regard furtif vers elle pour satisfaire sa curiosité – et, au début cela lui sembla trop cru et émotionnel, trop personnel, mais il ne put détacher ses yeux de cette vision magnifique. L'émotion présente dans son regard le fit perdre pied à son tour, juste après elle.

Au départ, il avait prévu de l'emmener au zoo puis de la raccompagner chez elle avant de rentrer chez lui. Le sexe n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans, mais il avait été trop difficile d'y résister lorsqu'elle était aussi belle, en permanence.

Les seuls sons emplissant la petite pièce étaient leurs respirations haletantes et le bruissement de tissus frottant l'un contre l'autre. Lisbon ne parvint pas à croire que ceci était vraiment arrivé et, malgré l'envie de s'en offenser, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en rire doucement.

« On vient juste de… Oh mon Dieu ! »

Jane déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et se retira délicatement de son corps.

« J'ai encore mes chaussettes aux pieds, ajouta-t-elle. »

Avec cette simple phrase, elle réussit à lui transmettre son rire et il regarda ses pieds pour voir qu'en effet, elle portait encore ses chaussettes. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient plutôt drôles à voir. À moitié habillés, débraillés comme pas possible et dans un fou rire incontrôlable à la vue de leur état. Lisbon ramassa ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon et les remit en vitesse tandis que Jane reboutonna chemise et pantalon. Ils avaient les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres, et après qu'elle eut attrapé ses chaussures, il se blottit contre son cou. Sentir son nez glisser de haut en bas derrière son oreille envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il. »

Son souffle chatouillait sa peau et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa ce qui était si différent des autres fois. Ce n'était pas qu'ils l'aient fait dans des toilettes ou que cette fois-ci aient été plus amusante, libre de toute charge émotionnelle. Ce n'était pas non plus qu'il semblait la toucher plus dernièrement, avec moins de réticence. Non, c'était le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en irait juste après, ils ne pouvaient pas. Il l'avait conduite ici, et il devrait la reconduire chez elle, et maintenant, il lui demandait si elle avait faim. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils resteraient ensembles plus de cinq minutes après avoir couché ensemble. Cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose, du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle pensa.

« Oui, je mangerais bien quelque chose. »

Jane la laissa terminer d'enfiler ses chaussures et ramassa la petite peluche restée jusqu'ici sur le lavabo.

« Pauvre petite chose, dit Lisbon. Il a eu le droit à une place au premier rang d'un sacré spectacle.

- S'il continue comme ça, tu vas devoir l'appeler Voyeur. »

Ils rirent à nouveau pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lui prenne le petit tigre des mains et ouvre rapidement la porte pour pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement.

« Je vais l'appeler Hugo. »

Il la regarda sortir de la pièce et attendit environ six minutes avant d'en faire autant. Il était plutôt content du cours de la journée, c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient ainsi du temps ensemble à s'amuser avant den 'arriver au sexe et, si elle le laissait faire, qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble après aussi. Être près d'elle le rendait heureux et il ne voulait pas que la culpabilité et le dégoût de lui-même revienne de sitôt. C'était ce qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il ou elle repartait et qu'il restait seul pour faire face à ce flot d'émotions. Il en avait assez et c'était sa manière d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il resterait toute la nuit s'ils se retrouvaient un jour chez elle tard le soir, après avoir couché ensemble. C'était encore bien trop intime pour lui.


	9. Rouge Flamme

**9. Flame Red**

**(1x09 Rouge Flamme)**

**.  
><strong>

La pluie martelait le sol, formant de gigantesques flaques d'eau le long des trottoirs. Lisbon aimait la pluie, vraiment, mais elle n'aimait pas lorsque les jambes de son jean étaient toutes trempées et inconfortables. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher le tissu d'absorber l'eau qui s'accumulait au sol et de se coller à ses jambes alors qu'elle portait les sacs de courses de sa voiture jusqu'à sa porte. Les clés en main, elle avança jusqu'à elle pour l'ouvrit mais ce rendit compte que c'était déjà chose faite. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir fermée avant de partir, le matin même, elle fermait toujours sa porte à clés. Être agent au CBI vous rendait plus conscient des choses qui pourraient arriver si vous ne le faisiez pas. Remettant ses clés dans sa poche et attrapant l'arme qu'elle portait à la taille, elle tourna doucement la poignée de la porte. Quelqu'un était venu chez elle ou y était encore, elle n'allait pas l'avertir de sa présence en étant bruyante.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle ouvrit la porte et en franchit le seuil. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et des perles de sueur naissant sur le front, elle traversa le salon à pas de loup. Tout était en place en fait, c'était même plus rangé que lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, et, encore une fois, la pièce était plus propre qu'avant, la vaisselle était maintenant soigneusement empilée dans l'égouttoir sur le bord de l'évier. L'esprit confus, elle posa le sac qu'elle portait au sol et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle repéra les chaussures. Elle soupira aussitôt de soulagement et déposa son arme sur le plan de travail. Dépassant légèrement du bord de canapé, elle pouvait apercevoir ces horribles choses marron que Jane portait tous les jours. Évidemment, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé à lui dés le début. Mais où était-il, exactement ?

« Jane ? »

Elle était un peu contrariée du fait que Jane semble penser pouvoir s'inviter chez elle sans même le lui demander avant. Surtout après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue sur ce qu'il comptait faire le jour où il retrouverait John le Rouge. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'arrêterait s'il arrivait à faire du mal au tueur en série, mais elle n'était pas sûre dans être capable.

Pourrait-elle passer les menottes à l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'envoyer en prison pour avoir tué le psychopathe qui avait assassiné sa femme et sa fille ? Pour elle, personne ne méritait d'être tué, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une de ces gentilles personnes qui pensaient que tout le monde avait le droit à la vie. Non, c'était parce qu'elle voulait les voir souffrir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle voulait qu'ils passent le restant de leur pathétique vie en cage pour ça. Pourrait-elle envoyer Jane dans un de ces endroits glauque, remplis de gens comme John le Rouge ?

Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, mais elle avait comme l'impression de savoir où elle pourrait le trouver. Pourtant, cette suspicion, ne la prépara en rien à ce qu'elle trouva en entrant dans sa chambre. Patrick Jane était endormi sous ses couvertures, torse-nu et étreignant son coussin.

**[Deux heures plus tôt]**

_Jane n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter les deux conversations qu'il avait eues avec Lisbon de l'esprit. Celle qu'il avait eue à propos de John le Rouge et celle du petit jeu où il avait prétendu gagner accès à ses pensées et qui l'avait laissé à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser pour en avoir rougi. _

_Il n'avait même pas hésité à venir chez elle ou à utiliser la clé qu'il lui avait subtilisée après la deuxième nuit passé avec elle. La fois où il était venu la consoler, la fois où il l'avait laissée seule, nue et endormie sur son canapé et s'était éclipsé discrètement par la porte. Si elle avait remarqué qu'il lui manquait un double de ses clés, elle ne lui en avait pas touché un mot, mais il était presque certain qu'elle ne s'en était pas aperçue. _

_Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où elle faisait habituellement ses courses, alors il fit comme s'il était chez lui et retira ses chaussures, les laissant près de canapé. Il s'installa dessus, comptant y faire une sieste le temps que Lisbon revienne mais la maison était trop calme. Il avait déjà dormi sur son canapé avant, une nuit, mais elle avait été là, dans sa chambre. La savoir près de lui avait été la seul chose lui permettant de s'endormir ce soir-là. _

_Une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point il était dangereux d'être aussi affecté par la présence de Lisbon mais il l'ignora une fois de plus. Soupirant bruyamment, il commença à ranger les DVDs qu'elle avait laissés éparpillés un peu partout en les remettants sur les étagères. Cela ne prenait que cinq minutes, mais c'était une corvée qu'elle remettait visiblement toujours à plus tard puisque c'était les mêmes DVDs que ceux qu'il avait vus la fois où il avait passé la nuit chez elle. _

_Il était peu après six heures du soir et il était assit sur le canapé, fixant le mur d'en face. Jane était curieux, tout le monde le savait, mais il ne fouillerait pas dans les affaires de Lisbon. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, mais il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance et ce n'était pas en faisant ça qu'il la gagnerait, sa confiance. Il déambula jusqu'à la cuisine, avec pour seule compagnie son estomac qui gargouillait. Ça ne la dérangerait sûrement pas s'il lui piquait de quoi se faire un sandwich, mais si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas grave : il la séduirait jusqu'à obtenir son pardon. _

_Cela devenait bien trop facile pour lui de se tourner vers elle, il savait qu'il aurait dû mettre un stop à ce qu'ils faisaient mais il n'en avait pas envie. Elle était trop magnétique, il faudrait qu''il s'attache à un arbre ou un autre truc dans le genre pour rester loin d'elle. Elle lui permettait de se sentir vivant à nouveau, même lorsqu'ils se disputaient ou ne faisaient que s'amuser ensemble. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait plus rester seul, il voulait avoir quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager des moments intimes. La seule chose qui le tracassait était cette impression obsédante qu'elle finirait par essayer de le forcer à laisser le passé en arrière et qu'elle voudrait qu'il reste avec elle pour toujours. Ce même petit rêve tordu auquel tout le monde croyait jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne leur glisse entre les doigts._

_Il dut abandonner l'idée de se faire un sandwich lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de pain. La vaisselle devint alors sa préoccupation suivante, même s'il n'y avait que quelques assiettes et deux tasses à café à laver. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire après tout, il s'était invité chez elle sans sa permission. Ce ne fut qu'une fois terminé qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire du rangement chez elle comme s'il y habitait aussi. _

_Il resta debout un moment dans sa cuisine avant que la curiosité ne l'emporte. Il s'était juré de rester loin de sa chambre, mais elle semblait l'appelé, le supplier de venir envahir un peu plus la vie privée de la jeune femme. _

_La chambre était jolie, douillette et reflétait totalement Lisbon. Il pouvait sentir son parfum flotter dans l'air et se retrouva inconsciemment attiré par son lit. Cette nuit, il y a quelques semaines, où il avait couché avec elle sur le sol de son salon parce qu'il ne pensait pas supporter le faire dans sa chambre lui revint en mémoire. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne serait plus un problème maintenant. _

_On pouvait encore deviner la forme de sa tête sur le coussin qu'elle utilisait et elle n'avait pas prit le peine de faire son lit avant de partir. Cela lui donna une idée. Déboutonnant veste et chemise, il les retira, laissa tomber son pantalon au sol et se glissa dans le lit. _

_Le lit était plus confortable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et malgré le fait que ses plans prévoyaient initialement de rester allongé sur son lit en prenant une pose sexy en attendant son retour, il finit par tirer les couvertures sur lui, jusqu'à la taille. Rien que de penser à la réaction qu'elle aurait en passant la porte le fit sourire. Il pouvait déjà se l'imaginer : Lisbon entrant, le découvrant là, allongé sur son lit et éclatant de rire. Évidemment, il rirait aussi c'était tout l'intérêt de fameuse la pose sexy, de la faire rire. Ce serait sa façon de se faire pardonner pour le futur, pour le jour où elle devrait l'arrêter. Ils feraient l'amour et il l'enlacerait ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme au creux de ses bras._

_Il lui fallu au moins cinq secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait pensé « faire l'amour » et pas seulement « coucher ensemble » c'était nouveau. Lentement, il s'assoupit grâce au parfum de la jeune femme qui l'entourait, il étreignit son coussin et sourit. Quand le jour viendrait où elle devrait lui passer les menottes, il ne serait pas désolé d'avoir tué John le Rouge mais seulement de la faire souffrir en le faisant_

**[Retour au présent]**

Debout à l'entrée de sa chambre, Lisbon devait admettre qu'elle eu des papillons au ventre rien que de le voir aussi détendu dans son lit. Elle glissa hors de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes, les déposants à côté de sa table de chevet, puis elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, près de lui. De sa main, elle effleura la ligne de sa mâchoire. La peau sous ses doigts était à la fois douce et rugueuse c'était le visage d'un homme tourmenté.

Elle laissa ses lèvres trouver sa tempe, et l'homme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se poussa sur le côté sans dire un mot et souleva la couverture pour l'inviter à le rejoindre dans le lit. Lisbon trouva ironique qu'il l'invite dans son propre lit alors même qu'il n'avait même pas été invité chez elle.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se glissa quand même à ses côtés et oublia momentanément la conversation qui l'avait tracassée toute l'après-midi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les mains de Jane trouvèrent l'ourlet de son tee-shirt en quelques secondes.

« Je te fais une surprise » répondit-il.

Avec son aide, il tira sur le bout de tissu qui couvrait le haut du corps de la jeune femme et le lui retira.

« Comment est-tu entré ? »

Lisbon le laissa se débarrasser de son tee-shirt sans protester, et son pantalon était le prochain sur la liste. Celui-là aussi fut retiré sans aucune opposition, elle savait qu'il n'était probablement là que pour une seule chose.

« Grâce au double des clés que j'ai depuis notre petite escapade sexuelle en plein milieu de ton salon.

- Voleur ! »

Elle le frappa au torse pour plaisanter et se laissa entraîner dans son étreinte lorsqu'il la serra contre lui mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui arriva ensuite. Au lieu d'initier les premières caresses, il ne fit que la fixer de regard. Ils étaient allongés sur le côté, face à face, bras et jambes entremêlés et corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais il se contenta de lui sourire et Lisbon ne sut pas quoi en penser, ni que faire. Pour être franche, elle était seulement confuse.

« J'adore tes cheveux lorsqu'ils sont bouclés » lui dit-il.

Il laissa ses doigts jouer avec une de ses mèches comme pour souligner ses propos.

« Alors, tu ne veux pas me dire à quoi tu pensais ce matin ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas vraiment… »

Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui dise pourquoi ils n'étaient qu'enlacés dans son lit, en sous vêtement.

« Oh, allez ! Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir. Ça t'a fait rougir !

- Bon, d'accord. Je pensais à nous, comme ça, mais juste avec un peu moins de vêtements »

Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge, c'était seulement une partie de ce qui avait traversé son esprit : elle les avait imaginés dans son lit, épuisés après avoir fait l'amour avec lenteur et passion. Dans son fantasme, Jane lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et c'était ce qui avait fait naître le rougissement que Rigsby avait remarqué. Elle avait été embarrassée de penser à de telle chose sur son lieu de travail.

« Et maintenant, tu te demande pourquoi on n'est pas en train de coucher ensemble. »

Jane laissa une de ses mains se frayer un chemin entre leur corps et jouer avec le bord de sa petite culotte tandis que son autre main se perdit dans ses boucles brunes avant de glisser jusqu'à son cou.

« J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait juste rester comme ça, et peut-être dormir un peu. »

Le mot « dormir » troubla ses sens ou peut-être était-ce les doigts de Jane chatouillant la peau de son bas-ventre. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir, ni de l'implication que cela aurait sur leur relation mais elle était certaine qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais dormi ensemble auparavant. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle chercha dans ses yeux un signe indiquant qu'il plaisantait, mais elle ne trouva qu'un vert honnête la fixant en retour. Elle se pencha en avant et inspira son odeur, laissant son corps se relaxer contre le sien. Il y avait encore une chose qu'elle voulait lui dire, peut importe qu'il l'entende ou pas, il fallait juste qu'elle le dise à voix haute.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à t'arrêter, Patrick. »

Elle murmura sa confession contre son torse, marmonnant chaque syllabe contre sa peau mais il entendit parfaitement chacun des mots qu'elle prononça. Enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, il la rapprocha du plus qu'il put contre son corps et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Je sais. On s'en occupera le jour venu. Dors Teresa. »

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé ce soir là. Ils ignorèrent les gargouillements de leurs estomacs, les sons provenant de l'extérieur et s'assoupirent en pensant à la même chose.

Ils pourraient s'habituer à dormir dans le même lit.

C'était rassurant pour Jane de sentir le corps de la jeune femme collé au sien, sa peau douce et tiède, et le tissu soyeux recouvrant sa poitrine contre son torse nu. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle parvenait à faire ressortir en lui, quelque chose de bon et qui lui manquait lorsqu'elle n'était plus là. Il arrivait à imaginer un futur avec elle, un chemin difficile et tortueux, certes, mais c'était toujours plus que ce qu'il imaginait il y a quelques années.

Lorsque, à trois heures du matin, il sortit du lit avec précaution, Lisbon soupira doucement et se blottit contre un coussin. Il s'habilla sans faire de bruit et se rendit dans la cuisine c'était le moment de faire un petit-déjeuner. Bien évidemment, il en préparerait un pour elle aussi.

C'était amusant qu'il soit venu avec l'intention d'utiliser le sexe pour se faire pardonner une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore faite et qu'ils aient, finalement, seulement dormi ensemble. Bientôt, il resterait avec elle toute la nuit. Bientôt, il se réveillerait à ses côtés pour la découvrir baignée dans la lumière du matin. Pour lui, tout était allé si vite avec elle. C'était vraiment impressionnant de voir ce qu'une femme, une amie, pouvait accomplir.

Et lorsqu'il sortit discrètement de chez elle, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

*********TA**********

Lisbon se réveilla, seule et froide, à six heures du matin. Elle sentit la déception peser au fond de son estomac mais elle avait su qu'il ne resterait pas toute la nuit. En passant une main sur le coussin où il avait posé sa tête, elle trouva un petit papier plié en quatre.

_Teresa,_

_J'espère que tu aimeras le petit-déjeuner que je t'ai laissé au frigo, même si ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel._

_Je mets ça sur le compte de l'heure à laquelle je te l'ai préparé. Il n'était que trois heures du matin._

_Bientôt, je te le promets. Patrick._

La déception s'envola lorsqu'elle lut la promesse au bas de la feuille. Leur relation était un puzzle géant et il venait tout juste d'y placer une autre pièce. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il parvienne à passer à autre chose concernant John le Rouge. Ni concernant sa famille d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il oublie son passé, elle voulait même tout savoir de ces deux personnes qu'il avait aimé plus que tout au monde.

Elle espérait seulement qu'un jour, elle serait la troisième sur cette liste.


	10. Du Rouge à l'Âme

**10. Red Brick and Ivy**

**(1x10 Du Rouge à l'Âme)**

**.  
><strong>

Cela devenait si simple pour Jane de passer du temps avec Lisbon en dehors du travail, en dehors du sexe. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un jour une personne capable d'alléger le fardeau qu'il portait jour après jour, mais c'était sans compter le véritable petit feu d'artifice qu'était l'agent qui y était parvenu. Ils partageaient moments volées, caresses passionnées et nuits passionnées depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis trois ou quatre mois s'il comptait bien. Il arrivait à un point où la culpabilité avait pratiquement disparue et où il arrivait enfin à se dire qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Ils étaient deux adultes profitant du sexe et de la compagnie de l'autre, pas depuis le début, mais ils étaient arrivés à une sorte d'accord mutuel en cours de route. C'était cet accord qui le mena jusqu'à sa porte ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une amante, mais d'une personne à qui parler. Juste une conversation normale, qui leur permettrait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre.

Il utilisa la clé qu'il lui avait subtilisée pour pénétrer à l'intérieur et se dit que cela commençait à devenir une habitude. Elle était là, il le savait, mais toquer lui sembla si fastidieux qu'il ne prit pas la peine de le faire. Il remarqua qu'un doux morceau de Jazz se jouait dans le salon tandis qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et pouvait entendre le grésillement d'un plat en train de cuire. Quoi que ce soit, ça sentait merveilleusement bon et les différents arômes se mélangeant dans l'air lui ouvrirent aussitôt l'appétit. La cuisine était probablement une de ses pièces préférées dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. La principale raison à cela étant que c'était là où ils s'étaient embrassés, le jour où il leur avait préparé des sandwichs au fromage fondu. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement du coin des lèvres, mais ça comptait. Elle l'avait dit elle-même après qu'il eut fini de parler avec Sophie Miller. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne serait pas contrariée par le fait qu'il l'ait embrassée sur la joue. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas eu l'air trop vexée, mais Lisbon savait comment camoufler ses émotions. Seulement, ce n'était que jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'accumulent et finissent par créer toutes sortes de problèmes. La plupart du temps, il arrivait à voir par-delà le masque mais il y avait certains moments où elle le prenait vraiment par surprise. Parfois c'était en rapport avec ses émotions et parfois, c'était seulement à cause d'une chose qu'elle disait ou qu'elle faisait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, elle réussit à le surprendre un fois de plus, grâce à son petit déhanché au rythme de la musique. Il trouva ironique qu'il ait justement été en train de se dire qu'elle était douée pour lui en mettre plein le vue de temps à autre. Et la voilà, qui lui donnait raison une fois de plus. Il se dit immédiatement que Teresa Lisbon ne devrait pas être autorisée à se déhancher ainsi, un poêle à la main et ne portant qu'un débardeur et un bas de survêtement. Ce n'était pas la tenue la plus flatteuse, mais elle était jolie de là ou il était.

Craignant de se faire brûler ou pire, il attendit qu'elle lâche la poêle avant de se faufiler derrière elle et de la prendre par la taille.

« Ça sent bon. »

Elle se crispa puis se relaxa immédiatement en reconnaissant celui qui venait de se blottir contre son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? continua-t-il.

- Poêlée de légumes et c'est prêt, mais tu l'aurais su si tu avais regardé. »

Il ignora sa remarque et déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis sur son épaule dénudée alors qu'elle éteignait le brûleur de sa cuisinière.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'inviter comme ça chez moi, quand bon te semble.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que c'est une atteinte à ma vie privée. Je veux que tu me rendes ma clé. »

Même si elle avait l'air sérieuse, elle ne semblait pas fâchée. Il prit cela comme un bon signe et sortit la clé de sa poche. Aussitôt qu'elle se tourna pour lui faire face, il la lui donna. Elle sembla abasourdie par le fait qu'il renonce aussi facilement, ce qui lui prouva qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il la lui rende. Elle ne voulait seulement pas qu'il sache à quel point elle appréciait l'idée qu'il puisse venir la voir quand il en avait envie. Dommage pour elle, il le savait déjà.

Tournant et retournant la clé dans la paume de sa main, Lisbon était quelque peu déçue. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lutte pour la garder ou à ce qu'il tente de la convaincre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, du fait que c'était une bonne chose qu'il l'ait.

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu cette lueur qu'il avait dans le regard à cet instant et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander pourquoi il la regardait comme ça, une paire de bras attrapa sa taille et la hissa sur le plan de travail.

« Patrick ! »

Un bruit ressemblant à un couinement passa ses lèvres mais elle nierait coûte que coûte s'il osait lui en faire la remarque.

« Dis-moi quelque chose à propos de toi. » lui dit-il.

Il vint s'installer entre ses jambes, posant une main sur le haut de sa cuisse et l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle laissa tomber la clé sur le comptoir, à côté d'elle, l'oubliant pour le moment, et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Après t'avoir dit comment je suis tombé en dépression après… j'ai juste pensé que ça pourrait être bien de parler des bonnes choses. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé que tu ais pratiquement dû m'arracher cette information.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Il y avait tellement de chose qui lui passait par la tête, mais la seule chose se distinguant vraiment des autres était que le repas allait refroidir.

« N'importe quoi. Quelque chose sur ta vie en général, ton souvenir d'enfance préféré, ta couleur favorite… N'importe quoi.

- Je suis pratiquement certaine que tu connais déjà ma couleur favorite. »

Son affirmation les fit sourire tous les deux.

« Eh bien… Oui, mais tu ne me l'a jamais **dit**. Le but de tout ça, c'est que l'on se dise les choses. »

Elle y réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement et de prendre la parole.

« Lorsque j'étais petite, mon père avait l'habitude de m'emmener en voiture avec lui tout les samedis. Juste lui et moi on roulait pendant des heures, sans destination particulière et on discutait de tout et de rien. Ça me faisait du bien de sortir un peu de la maison, de m'éloigner de mes frères, et quand on revenait, ma mère nous avait toujours préparé des cookies. Ils étaient encore tièdes lorsque je croquais dedans. »

Lisbon n'avait même pas réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, ça lui était venu comme ça, sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Heureusement, son esprit ne s'assombrit pas à l'évocation de sa famille comme il le faisait généralement. Elle supposa que ça avait un lien avec le fait que Jane soit à quelques centimètres d'elle et qu'il lui caresse la cuisse avec douceur.

« Tu aimes les grandes virées en voiture et les cookies sortant tout juste du four il faudra que je m'en souvienne.

- En parlant de ça, la nourriture va refroidir. »

Jane put lire l'amusement de la jeune femme sur ses traits lorsqu'il rapprocha la poêle d'eux et qu'il attrapa la cuillère qu'elle avait utilisé pour cuisiner, la remplit et la lui mit devant la bouche.

« C'est toi qui va me donner à manger ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et attendit qu'elle se penche pour en prendre une bouchée.

« Ma fille était mon réveil. Elle venait me voir à cinq heures tout les matins et elle me chuchotait qu'elle avait faim. Bien qu'elle soit petite, elle était capable de dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main elle avait hérité ça de moi, je crois. »

Lisbon s'était crispée à la seconde où le mot « fille » était sorti de sa bouche, elle savait comment il devenait à chaque fois qu'il évoquait sa famille, mais étonnamment, son allure ne changea pas. Le sourire qu'il arborait ne perdit pas de sa force et il semblait heureux. Il avait l'air content de partager ce genre de souvenirs avec elle, alors elle se contenta de caresser sa joue doucement avec son pouce tandis qu'il prenait à son tour une bouchée de la poêlée de légumes pour ensuite lui en présenter une autre cuillère.

« J'adore cuisiner, commença-t-elle. La plupart du temps, je commande ou je me fais un sandwich parce que je suis toute seule chez moi, mais j'adore cuisiner. »

Jane choisit de ne pas relever le fait qu'elle ait parlé la bouche pleine. Il prit simplement une autre cuillère et fit de même. Ils avaient tous deux de si bonnes manières !

« Je viendrais pour que tu puisses cuisiner plus souvent. Je toquerais même à la porte et attendrais que tu viennes m'ouvrir, si tu veux. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta néanmoins la cuillère qu'il lui présenta à la bouche.

« J'adore regarder des comédies romantiques, continua-t-il, mais ne le dit à personne. Ma femme disait à toutes ses copines qu'elle avait un mari qui pouvait passer sa journée devant des films à l'eau de rose. Ça a complètement ruiné mon image d'homme viril.

- Tu n'as pas d'image d'homme viril.

- Aïe ! C'est blessant, Teresa…

- Oh ! Pauvre petit chou…»

Ils continuèrent à badiner et à partager souvenirs et anecdotes pendant plus d'une heure, Jane la nourrissant à la cuillère tout du long. Lisbon trouva cela mignon, ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester assise sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine, du moment que Jane restait entre ses jambes et continuait à lui raconter des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour le privilège d'entendre. Il lui raconta la première éraflure au genou de sa fille et comment, après qu'il lui ait fait un « bisou magique », elle lui avait dit que ses bisous devaient être cassés parce que ça lui faisait toujours mal. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux à cette anecdote c'était beaucoup plus facile de s'ouvrir à lui qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire, mais malheureusement il n'y avait pas assez d'heures pour cela dans une seule nuit. Lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, elle acquiesça et resta sagement assise alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis à la commissure des lèvres. Elle devenait accro à ces baisers, ils assouvissaient une fraction de la faim qu'elle avait de lui tout en alimentant encore plus son désir de l'embrasser.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se jeter dans les bras d'un homme, mais elle devait avouer que Jane lui donnait envie de faire exactement cela. Elle était si tentée de laisser échapper juste comme ça qu'elle l'aimait, mais d'une quelconque manière elle était parvenue à le garder pour elle. Peut-être lui dirait-elle un jour, lorsqu'il serait en mesure de l'apprécier et d'au moins prendre le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne ressentait pas la même chose. C'était égoïste de sa part de vouloir d'un homme marié, veuf certes, mais marié quand même, qu'il s'assoie avec elle et lui explique en détails pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme elle l'aimait. Elle se foutait de savoir qu'elle était la numéro trois sur la liste, la numéro trois dans son cœur, elle voulait juste qu'il lui dise qu'elle était plus pour lui qu'une simple amie proche.

Jane dut se forcer à partir, il le fallait. S'il restait, il risquait de laisser échapper d'un moment à l'autre à quel point il tenait à elle. Ça ferait avancer les choses, certes, mais bien trop vite pour lui. Alors il partit, en se faisant la promesse solennelle que la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait chez elle, il y resterait pour la nuit. Cette soirée les avait rapprochés c'était étrange qu'une simple conversation sans importance parvienne à le faire, mais chaque paroles étaient venues du fond de son cœur. Les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés semblaient les avoir guéris un peu. Une révélation le frappa en pleine figure lorsqu'il se remémora le scintillement de ses yeux quand il lui avait donné à manger à la cuillère, se servant directement dans la poêle tandis qu'un léger morceau de Jazz se jouait en arrière plan il tombait lentement amoureux d'elle.

Et la chose la plus effrayante dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'essayer de s'en empêcher.


	11. Les Amis de John le Rouge

**11. Red John's friends**

**(1x11 Les Amis de John le Rouge)**

**.**

Lisbon retint ses larmes en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée. Elle souffrait toujours lorsque Jane était triste, et elle prenait pleine conscience des émotions intenses qu'il parvenait à déclencher en elle. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il se permettait d'espérer être proche de la capture de l'homme qui avait assassiné sa famille, ce qui était arrivé une fois de plus. Elle avait même frôlé la suspension pour lui et il avait en quelque sorte démissionné. Elle était certaine qu'il était sûr de sa décision sur le moment, mais il avait finit par changer d'avis.

Dés qu'il l'avait remerciée tout en posant sa main sur son épaule, elle avait lutté contre la boule qui se formait au fond de sa gorge à l'idée de le voir partir. Elle détesterait ne pas pouvoir le voir toute la journée, et son cœur s'était brisé lentement alors qu'elle se demandait si cela sonnait également la fin de leur relation en dehors du travail, la fin de leur amitié. Une partie de ses craintes la hantait encore lorsque qu'elle poussa la porte avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Jane était là, debout devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais sa silhouette se détachait parfaitement de la vitre. Elle put voir qu'il avait enlevé la veste qu'il portait plus tôt dans la journée. Il faisait sombre dehors, on ne voyait probablement rien d'autre que ce qui était éclairé par les lampadaires de la rue, mais de toute façon il semblait être dans son petit monde. Elle se souvint de la clé qu'elle lui avait reprit quelques jours plus tôt clé qui avait mystérieusement disparu du plan de travail à peine quelques heures plus tard. Souvent, ses manières sournoises lui attiraient des ennuis, mais parfois, elles conduisaient à des moments comme celui-là.

Déçus, brisés et devancés, voilà comment Jane et Lisbon se sentaient après cette affaire. Ils n'auraient pas pu savoir à l'avance que John le Rouge leur filerait une fois de plus entre les doigts, pourtant Lisbon avait prévenu Jane de cette possibilité. Elle le lui avait dit et il l'avait ouvertement ignorée, ne suivant que son besoin aveugle de vengeance. Elle avait eu raison, et il avait eu tort. Cela arrivait parfois, surtout lorsque John le Rouge était de la partie. Il blâmait le fait que, contrairement à lui, elle arrivait à garder la tête froide alors qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à sa famille et au fait qu'il était peut-être enfin proche de la capture de l'homme qui la lui avait arrachée.

« Patrick ? »

Sa voix était douce et réservée. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et avança jusqu'à lui. Il ne se tourna pas, ne montra même pas s'il l'avait vue ou pas mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue. Elle insista, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Patrick, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose.

- Tu vas me crier dessus parce que je t'ai encore prit la clé ?

- Non, je veux que tu la gardes. »

C'était la vérité. Elle voulait qu'il puisse s'immiscer dans sa vie privée à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. Elle voulait qu'il ait envie de le faire.

« Je suis désolée qu'on ait pas réussi à …

- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça. Je veux juste oublier. »

Il se tourna vers elle, laissant son regard rencontrer le sien et se consumer avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue avant. Son souffle en fut coupé, un frisson parcouru son corps et une langueur ardente naquit au creux de ses jambes. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans le regard du consultant, plutôt le contraire, ce fut pourquoi elle fut d'autant plus surprise par son propre désir. Cette envie brûlante ne semblait pas vouloir partir de sitôt et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, ses pieds la menèrent plus près de lui. Elle tendit la main pour la poser sur son torse et pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue. Elle faisait le premier pas, allumait ce feu qui les consumait tous les jours un peu plus, et aussitôt qu'elle entendit un soupir passer les lèvres de Jane, elle su qu'il répondrait à chacune de ses caresses. Les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur ses hanches, la massant de chaque côté, à travers son tee-shirt. Il ne prit pas le contrôle comme il l'avait toujours fait précédemment, et elle put voir qu'il attendait qu'elle donne le ton. Ce n'était pas un problème pour elle, sauf qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée de faire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas et qu'il la repousse. Ils étaient plus proches l'un de l'autre aujourd'hui qu'au début de leur « relation », et ils se connaissaient assez bien pour savoir ce que l'autre préférait, mais habituellement, l'ambiance était moins oppressante, moins lourde. Ils n'avaient couché ensemble que pour le réconfort seulement deux fois avant ça, mais ça n'avait pas été parce que le tueur en série qui s'en était prit à sa famille leur avait échappé.

« Je peux… euh, je peux te faire l'amour ? »

Se giflant intérieurement pour l'hésitation qui s'entendait dans ce murmure, Lisbon rencontra son regard une nouvelle fois et rougit en ce rendant compte du coté guimauve de sa question, mais elle devait d'être sûr à cent pourcent qu'il soit d'accord. La chaleur qui inonda son visage alors qu'il levait la main pour caresser sa joue confirma tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Enveloppant sa main dans la sienne, elle la retira de sur son visage et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle voulait faire ça bien, du mieux possible. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine d'allumer la lumière, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, les reflets de la lune leur en donnait la juste quantité. C'était assez éclairé pour qu'ils puissent se voir l'un l'autre, leur peau brillant d'un éclat argenté.

Lisbon laissa ses doigts trouver les boutons de la chemise de Jane. Ne détournant pas une seule fois son regard du sien, elle la retira avec précaution de son corps. La chemise tomba au sol, délaissée, tandis que les mains de la jeune femme partirent à la recherche de leur prochaine cible. Elle ne l'avait jamais entièrement déshabillé elle-même. Le fait qu'il la laisse le faire ce jour-là tout en gardant ses mains son dos pour la maintenir près de lui devait compter pour quelque chose. Elle lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon dans le même mouvement. Ça ne servirait à rien de perdre de temps précieux en ne faisant qu'une chose à la fois. Ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas quitté les siens.

« Teresa, je tiens vraiment à toi. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Plus que je n'aurais jamais cru en être capable.

- Je sais. »

Elle le savait, elle pouvait le voir à la manière dont il se comportait avec elle, mais tenir à quelqu'un et l'aimer sont deux choses différentes. Il sembla satisfait de fait qu'elle le sache et tira doucement sur son tee-shirt, le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête et le laissant tomber sur sa chemise. Lisbon se pencha vers lui, son torse était trop invitant pour y résister, et elle ne put s'empêcher de mordiller et suçoter sa peau nue avec douceur. Ses gestes étaient lents et paresseux, tout comme les mains qui dégrafèrent son soutien-gorge et le firent glisser le long de ses bras. Dés que la pièce de tissus fut enlevée, les baisers de la jeune femme remontèrent jusqu'au cou de Jane et sa poitrine vint effleurer son torse. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était complètement nue et elle le poussait jusqu'à son lit.

Jane sentit l'arrière de ses genoux venir buter contre le matelas, le sortant de cet état d'étourdissement qu'avaient provoqué les lèvres de Lisbon contre lui. Elle était toujours si douce et si tendre, ses lèvres pareilles à du satin contre sa peau fiévreuse et il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré. Tout semblait différent cette fois, et il savait que c'était parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre émotionnellement. Comprenant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, la légère pression de sa main sur son torse le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Elle avait demandé si elle pouvait lui faire l'amour et c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'il l'ait jamais entendu dire. Elle avait eu l'air si timide et hésitante, mais son grand cœur débordait de chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses syllabes. Et dés qu'elle rampa jusqu'à lui et le guida en elle, il eut le souffle coupé.

Leurs corps glissèrent l'un sur l'autre dans une friction si lente et ardente que la pièce menaçait presque de s'enflammer avant même que leurs corps ne se consument. Les gémissements de Jane mixés aux légers soupirs de Lisbon créèrent une bande-son qu'ils souhaitèrent tout deux secrètement ne jamais entendre s'arrêter. Ses bras la tinrent au plus près de lui tandis qu'elle ondulait son corps sur le sien. Ils se délectaient tous deux de sa première fois au-dessus, de la première fois ou elle avait le contrôle. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le point de non-retour ensemble, au même moment, ils crièrent leur jouissance dans le silence de la nuit, sans même essayer de modérer leurs voix. C'était pur, passionné et sans retenue.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois redescendue de leur nuage de plaisir que Lisbon sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou. Lorsqu'elle s'était affalée sur son torse, elle respirait trop fort et était encore trop chamboulée pour le remarquer mais maintenant, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle se releva un peu pour voir son visage, brisant ce contact intime de leurs hanches et les faisant grogner lorsque leur corps encore trop sensibles se séparèrent.

« Patrick ? »

Il avait les yeux étroitement fermés mais cela ne cachait en rien les larmes qui avaient déjà coulé. Lisbon les essuya du bout de son pouce et fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Avant que son cerveau ne s'enfonce dans les théories, elle tenta la plus rationnelle des réponses.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que tout va bien, ou que tout ira bien je déteste ses mots, mais je peux te promettre que je ne vais nulle part. »

Ces mots sincères chuchotés d'une voix douce le firent ouvrir les yeux pour voir le beau visage de la jeune femme tracé d'inquiétude.

« Teresa, je n'arrive même pas à attraper l'homme qui les a tuées, je manque à mon devoir envers elles…

- Non, tu es un homme bon, Patrick, malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire dans le passé. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça ne l'a jamais été et ça ne l'est pas non plus aujourd'hui. On l'aura, d'accord ? On l'aura. »

Lisbon ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait des choses auxquelles elle savait qu'il ne croyait pas, mais quelque chose en elle lui souffla que peut-être, entendre quelqu'un d'autre les lui dire aiderait un peu. Quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui. Il tenta de retenir ses larmes et soutint son regard durant un long moment. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, la tenant le plus proche possible de lui. En fait, il l'étouffait un peu mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne peur en découvrant qu'il la serrait un peu trop fort.

« Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je veux que tu saches que si je le pouvais, je te les ramènerais, Patrick. Je le ferai sans hésiter. »

Jane n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son esprit essaya de décider si ces mots étaient réels ou seulement le fruit de son imagination, mais le regard qu'elle avait lui fit comprendre qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient réels.

« Même si ça voudrait dire que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé entre nous ? Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi, tu serais aussi dévouée ?

- Tu serais heureux avec la famille que tu aimes. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il tendit une de ses mains pour caresser la peau de son cou alors que la confession s'insinuait en lui. Il vint facilement à la conclusion que cette femme était simplement trop bonne, avec un cœur bien trop grand et qu'il était tout bonnement incroyable qu'elle existe. Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus, il resta sans voix et heureusement, elle ne le prit pas mal. Au lieu de lui demander de répondre quelque chose ou de s'enfuir de la pièce, elle embrassa son front et roula sur le côté.

Et ce soir, il décida qu'il affronterait sa plus grande peur.

Il attrapa son bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop et la ramena près de lui. Elle se blottit contre lui, posant se tête sur son torse, un léger sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il passa simplement ses doigts entre ses boucles brunes. Il l'entendit tenter de réprimer un bâillement, et, en moins de deux, sa respiration devint plus lente alors que tous ses muscles se relâchaient.

Les derniers jours avaient été pleins de rebondissements et d'erreurs, elle avait été la seule constante. Elle était la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter et de savoir qu'elle était là avait rendu les choses plus supportables. Il se détendit dans le lit, comme la dernière qu'il était resté, excepté qu'il n'avait pas couché ensemble la dernière fois. Ils avaient juste dormi. Et alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur leurs corps nus, il réalisa que cette nuit, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait l'amour, elle n'avait rien attendu en retour. Cette femme était vraiment incroyablement incroyable.

Jane se laissa glisser vers un léger sommeil qui dura à peu près trois heures. C'était agréable de sentir la chaleur d'une femme à ses côtés, de sentir le poids de sea tête sur son torse, mais ça le faisait rêver de choses qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. Des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais le plaisir de vivre à nouveau.

Il ne voulait pas la réveiller mais son horloge interne ne le laisserait pas se rendormir après quatre heures du matin passées. Son corps était habitué à ce qu'il s'en aille mais cette fois, il n'irait nulle part. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors quand il ouvrit ses paupières pour faire face à une nuit encore sombre, il roula sur le côté pour épingler Lisbon au matelas. Il la réveilla avec des baisers chauds et humides, qui descendirent le long de sa gorge et de sa clavicule avant d'arriver sur sa poitrine. Elle était encore un peu abasourdie et confuse au début mais elle répondit avec enthousiasme. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il entra en elle, il était celui qui avait le contrôle et lorsqu'il l'emmena jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance et qu'elle se tortilla sous lui, il réalisa qu'il ne serait jamais capable de faire l'amour à une autre femme. Elle était la seule avec qui il se sentait assez à l'aise, elle savait tout de lui et s'en fichait. Elle savait qu'un tueur en série avait tué sa femme et sa fille, elle savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de chercher cet homme avant de l'avoir trouvé et pourtant elle le voyait toujours comme un être humain normal. Elle était gentille et compréhensive lorsqu'il en avait besoin et lui bottait les fesses lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle gémit son prénom, la tête renversée en arrière, son corps cambré sous le sien et les mains agrippées à ses épaules qui réalisa enfin pourquoi il tombait amoureux d'elle.

**xxxxxxxxTAxxxxxxx**

Lisbon se réveilla sur le côté, sous la lumière orangée éclairant sa chambre. Elle voulu s'enfouir un peu plus sous les couvertures mais une main les resserra autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était blottie contre le torse de Jane. Il était encore là et il était réveillé. Son bras trouva sa taille sous les draps, elle lui sourit et laissa échapper un soupir lorsque ses doigts dansèrent sur sa peau.

« Tu es encore là. »

Elle n'aurait pas pu cacher la joie rayonnait dans sa voix si elle aurait essayé mais heureusement, il ne fit pas de commentaire là-dessus et se contenta de lui sourire en retour et d'embrasser le bout de son nez.

« Tu es resté avec moi.

- Il est encore tôt. Trop tôt. »

Il la rapprocha de lui et parsema ses joues de baisers tandis qu'elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« Dormons encore un peu, chérie. »

Elle remarqua immédiatement ce petit nom affectueux, tout comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'il en avait laissé échapper un, et une fois de plus, elle choisit de ne pas le relever. Elle se contenta de s'abandonner un peu plus à son étreinte, se délectant du parfum qui l'entoura lorsqu'elle pressa son nez au creux de son épaule et se laissant envahir par le sommeil une fois de plus. Le reste du monde pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.


	12. Magie Rouge et Noire

**12. Red Rum**

**(1x12 Magie Rouge et Noire)**

**.**

Après des affaires comme celle-là, Lisbon devenait toujours légèrement paranoïaque, même si ce n'était que pendant quelques temps. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa voiture, elle était restée attentive au moindre petit bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre autour d'elle. Cette habitude venait aussi du fait qu'elle était agent au CBI. Ce n'était pas le cas le plus étrange auquel elle ait eu à faire - loin de là – mais celui-ci avait sans aucun doute perturbé le pauvre Cho. Cela avait énormément amusé Jane, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait également sourit en découvrant que Cho avait peur de Tamzin Dove.

Après tous les évènements de cette semaine, elle avait besoin d'une soirée pour se relaxer, chez elle, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire. Un long bain bien chaud serait parfait, et peut-être appellerait-t-elle Jane pour savoir s'il était partant pour quelque chose.

« C'est une soirée agréable, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Ou alors, elle attendrait qu'il se faufile dans sa voiture et s'installe sur le siège passager.

« Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier, Jane ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait dans la voix un ton taquin, et ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de le faire sortir de la voiture avant de démarrer et de se diriger vers la sortie du parking. Elle savait qu'il voulait partir avec elle, dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait pas attaché sa ceinture.

« Non, pas vraiment. Juste la compagnie d'une belle femme. »

Lisbon laissa passer le compliment et lui offrit un sourire en retour, au lieu de lui balancer une réplique sarcastique. Elle avait envie d'être gentille ce soir-là et il avait tendu la main pour attraper la sienne avec tendresse, alors oui, elle ne dirait rien pour cette fois. Le trajet fut silencieux et au bout certain temps, elle fut presque certaine qu'il s'était endormi alors qu'ils étaient restés arrêtés à un feu rouge, et cela ne la gêna pas le moins du monde. Elle aimait être près de lui lorsqu'il dormait, il dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant, et elle se surprit même à croire qu'il se relaxait plus facilement lorsqu'elle était près de lui.

La marche jusqu'à son appartement fut aussi silencieuse que le trajet en voiture. Ils étaient épuisés, mais le silence n'était pas dû à cette fatigue, il était seulement… agréable. Confortable ne suffisait même pas à le décrire.

Sa clé glissa aisément dans la serrure, lui permettant d'actionner la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte. Ils se délestèrent de leurs vestes et les jetèrent en direction du canapé, sans se préoccuper de savoir si elles y avaient vraiment atterri. Lisbon était sur le point de lui poser une question lorsqu'il la prit par la taille et la mena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il savait qu'elle avait envie d'un bain relaxant et c'était ce qu'il comptait lui préparer. Elle ne posa pas de questions lorsqu'il la déshabilla entièrement ou lorsqu'il la laissa en faire de même pour lui. Il n'était pas compliqué pour elle de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête et elle trouva son idée si adorable que son cœur en rata un battement.

Il ouvrit le robinet et prit soin de vérifier que l'eau ne soit pas trop chaude avant de grimper dans la baignoire et de s'y installer. Aussitôt qu'il fut assit, Lisbon y entra à son tour. Un millier de pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme, cela semblait beaucoup intime que ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent. En dehors de la fois où elle lui avait fait l'amour, cette fois-là lui paraissait encore invraisemblable.

L'eau était juste assez chaude pour détendre leurs muscles, sans pour autant être brulante ; il avait réussit à trouver la température idéale. Après s'être assise, elle fit attention à ne pas s'appuyer contre lui. Après tout, elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

La baignoire se remplit assez vite, mais Jane eu tout de même le temps de trouver de quoi leur faire un bain moussant avant qu'elle ne le soit entièrement. La mousse, humide et glissante, sembla pareil à du velours contre sa peau lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant pour fermer le robinet d'eau avant que la salle de bain ne finissent par être inondée. Ce fut à partir de ce moment qu'elle n'eut plus aucune excuse pour se tenir droite, mais aussi qu'elle n'eut plus besoin d'en avoir une. En effet, un des bras de Jane s'enroula autour de sa taille, sa main venant se poser sur estomac, et la tira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse aller contre son torse. La tête de la jeune femme vint se poser sur son épaule tandis qu'elle laissa sa main trouver la sienne, qui reposait au bas de ses côtes.

« Laisse-toi aller » lui dit-il.

Sa voix rauque fit disparaître toute tension de son corps en quelques secondes, alors qu'elle se fondait au creux de ses bras.

« Merci d'avoir su trouver exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

- Pas de quoi » répondit-il.

Du bout des doigts, il commença à dessiner des formes quelconques sur sa cuisse, sous l'eau, tandis que les yeux de Lisbon se commençaient à se fermer.

« Tu restes ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Probablement, enfin, seulement si tu le veux bien. »

Elle soupira et ignora l'alarme qui se déclencha dans son cerveau lorsqu'elle décida de simplement lui dire ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé admettre. C'était maintenant ou jamais, et elle choisit de le faire maintenant.

« Je te veux toujours ici, Patrick.

- J'y travaille, Teresa. Je veux que tu saches que j'y travaille. »

Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de s'expliquer un peu plus, Lisbon se retourna avec précaution dans la baignoire pour venir s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle voulait pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, elle avait besoin de voir son visage lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle voulait voir sa réaction. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules mais il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

« Je veux que l'on soit ensemble pour de vrai, Teresa. Je ne sais pas quand ce sera possible, ni quand on le sera vraiment, mais c'est ce que je veux, et je te promets que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. »

Le courage de Lisbon s'envola lorsqu'elle entendit l'émotion qui flottait dans la voix de Jane. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça mais elle avait adoré l'entendre. Le regard du consultant s'ancra dans le sien alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion.

« Tu mériterais tellement plus venant de moi et j'aimerais être un homme meilleur. Je veux te donner ce que tu mérites.

- Je… »

Des larmes émergèrent aux coins des yeux de Lisbon alors qu'elle saisit enfin le sens de ses mots. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre mais le regard de Jane était si franc, si sincère qu'il ne pouvait qu'être en train de dire la vérité.

« Je veux seulement que tu le saches. J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour te le dire, enfin, ça fait déjà six mois que tout cela à commencé et je voulais que tu saches que ce n'est plus seulement du sexe. Je ne te promets rien d'autre, en dehors du fait que j'essaye, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. On tient trop l'un à l'autre pour tout gâcher, c'est pourquoi je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas le faire. »

Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parler à cœur ouvert de leur situation. Quelques phrases avaient été lâchées par-ci, par-là, mais aucun d'eux n'avait réellement osé poser le doigt sur leurs problèmes ou comment les arranger. Ou plutôt, sur ce qui allait bien entre eux et comment le conserver.

« J'ai besoin de savoir une chose, Patrick, et je veux que tu sois franc avec moi. Est-ce que tu te sens toujours coupable quand on couche ensemble ? T'es-tu senti coupable quand on…quand on a fait l'amour ?

- Non, la culpabilité est partie. Je ne sais pas vraiment depuis quand exactement, mais elle n'est plus là. »

Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit sembla s'échapper de chacun de ses pores. Elle sourit un peu et ses épaules se détendirent lorsque Jane caressa son dos avec douceur. La combinaison de ses mains glissant contre sa peau lisse et de l'eau qui bruissait derrière elle la fit frissonner malgré la chaleur du bain. Elle avait ravalé sa confession, elle pouvait encore attendre. Ils avaient révélé assez de choses pour ce soir. À petits pas, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne des petits pas.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Alors, tu aurais pensé que Cho pourrait avoir peur d'une sorcière ? »

L'éclat de rire de Jane retenti dans toute la salle de bain et Lisbon posa son front contre le sien. La lueur de bonheur qu'il put apercevoir dans ses yeux et le sourire qui éclaira son visage suffirent à lui faire comprendre qu'il y arriverait un jour. Et lorsque la femme qui était entre ses bras se retourna une nouvelle fois pour s'allonger contre son torse en soupirant de bien-être, il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tête.

« Tu es cruel. »

Lisbon ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui, elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aimait une autre fois. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner ce qu'ils avaient partagé ce soir en ouvrant un autre sac de nœuds. Mais en attendant, elle était tout de même heureuse de l'évolution de leur relation. Et ce n'était peut-être pas raisonnable, mais elle espérait que tout cela signifiait qu'il l'embrasserait bientôt.


	13. Le Tableau Rouge

**13. Paint it Red **

**(1x13 Le Tableau Rouge)**

**.**

La chaleur du soleil du petit matin inonda la chambre et il projetait un peu partout une douce lueur orangé. Il devina qu'il était encore tôt, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et l'avait tiré d'une des meilleures nuits de sommeil qu'il ait eu depuis très longtemps. La petite brune blottie contre son torse y était surement pour quelque chose. Il avait découvert, durant le peu de nuits qu'il avait passé chez elle, que Lisbon cherchait toujours à se blottir contre lui dans son sommeil. Un de ses bras le tenait près d'elle tandis que l'autre se posait sur son torse ou sur d'autres parties de son corps. Il ne savait pas si elle avait toujours été comme ça ou si elle cherchait inconsciemment à l'empêcher de partir. Au moindre mouvement de sa part, elle gémissait et sa prise sur lui se resserrait. Si c'était quelque chose qui arrivait avec chaque homme avec qui elle avait dormi, cela venait peut-être de son enfance, mais si ça n'arrivait qu'avec lui, alors c'était probablement qu'elle craignait qu'il ne recommence à partir au beau milieu de la nuit.

Son cœur s'étrangla à l'idée que ça puisse être de sa faute. Avec précaution, il l'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pratiquement au dessus de lui et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, respirant le doux parfum de son shampoing. Il restait encore une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite avec elle, et il mourrait d'envie d'essayer. Il voulait l'embrasser, sentir ses lèvres tièdes glisser contre les siennes, mais il voulait que ce soit quelque chose de spécial. Pas seulement une chose quelconque, il voulait qu'elle sache par ce geste qu'elle comptait vraiment pour lui. Cela semblait peut-être ridicule, mais il ne voulait l'embrasser que lorsqu'ils seraient tous deux libre de tous freins, à tête reposée, et ça n'avait pas été le cas jusqu'à présent à chaque fois qu'il l'avait envisagé. Il y avait toujours quelque chose, toujours, qui l'empêchait de se pencher en avant pour sceller leurs lèvres, mais lorsqu'il la vit, endormie sur son torse, il eut l'impression de n'avoir plus aucun doute. Peut-être que…

Ses mains bougèrent de leur plein gré, traçant un chemin invisible allant de sa nuque au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Il souhaita à cet instant qu'ils se soient endormis nus la veille. Le tissu qu'il sentait sous ses doigts n'était pas aussi doux que la peau de Lisbon. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés, elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements, mais vers trois heures du matin elle s'était levée pour attraper sa chemise qui gisait sur une chaise près du lit, ne marmonnant qu'un simple « il fait froid ». Il sourit en se souvenant comment elle l'avait enfilée sans la boutonner et s'était glissé à nouveau dans le lit. Elle était magnifique dans sa chemise, mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une envie : la lui enlever. Il adorait voir sa peau briller sous le soleil de l'aurore, un peu comme si elle scintillait, et pour être franc, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Elle changea de position et réussit à se hisser un peu plus haut sur son torse et à entremêler leurs jambes dans un seul mouvement. Elle soupira légèrement, son souffle venant chatouiller le cou de Jane à chaque expiration. Son corps commençait à réagir à celui de la jeune femme pressé contre le sien, à sa jambe douce et chaude entre les siennes. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin sous le tissu que recouvrait son dos, lui soutirant un soupir de contentement. Il su qu'elle était réveillée lorsqu'elle glissa à son tour une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps et qu'il la sentit sourire contre son cou. Ils aimaient jouer l'un avec l'autre parfois, le matin, mais ils n'allaient jamais bien plus loin, par manque de temps mais ce matin ils leur restaient encore une heure et demie avant que le réveil ne sonne et encore trente minutes après ça avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de partir au travail. Ça pourrait marcher…

Un glapissement de joie retentit à travers le silence de la pièce lorsque, d'un mouvement rapide, il la retourna sur son dos et la cloua au matelas, suivi de peu par son rire, et avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse vraiment, il souriait et se rapprochait lentement de ses lèvres. Lisbon sentit l'air quitter ses poumons lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard qu'il avait. Elle connaissait ce regard, il s'était décidé et allait l'embrasser. Elle resta figée sur le matelas, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le corps de Jane était pressé contre le sien – ferme aux bons endroits- leurs nez se touchaient et elle pouvait sentir son souffle venir mourir par petites bouffées sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, et elle resta en attente de ce contact qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui fasse ce premier pas, elle ne pouvait pas le faire à sa place. Cela ruinerait l'instant. Et juste au moment où elle le sentit incliner la tête, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper bruyamment à la porte. Jane sursauta et regarda autour de lui avant de soupirer et de poser son front contre celui de Lisbon.

« Euh…je ne suis pas obligée d'aller ouvrir, souffla-t-elle.

- Ça serait sans doute mieux si tu y allais »

Elle voulu protester mais ils savaient tous deux que l'instant avait été ruiné et qu'ils ne pouvaient reprendre là où ils en étaient comme si de rien n'était. Cela n'empêcha pas Lisbon de se sentir blessé. Que voulait-il dire par « ça serait sans doute mieux » ? Ignorant cette envie de juste coller ses lèvres aux siennes en pensant « au diable les conséquences », elle roula sur le côté et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée. A mi-chemin, elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait que la chemise de Jane et elle la reboutonna. Personne n'avait besoin de voir des sous-vêtements bleu électrique.

Un peu frustrée et de l'excitation coulant encore dans ses veines, elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque, vexée. Elle maudissait quiconque se trouvait derrière cette porte pour avoir interrompu cet instant. Elle changea aussitôt d'avis lorsqu'elle vit son voisin et son fils âgé de six mois au pas de sa porte. William était un très bel homme, mais elle semblait préférer les blonds agaçants aux roux magnifiques. Elle prit soudain conscience de sa tenue, où plutôt de son manque de vêtements.

« Je suis désolé, dit l'homme, je sais qu'il est très tôt Teresa. Oh, euh…je ne voulais pas te déranger…

- Non, non, ce n'est rien. J'étais juste endormie, euh… tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Une chose qu'elle aimait chez son voisin était qu'il était gentil et calme. Ok, ça faisait deux choses. Ils avaient diné ensemble une fois, mais ça n'avait mené à rien de plus qu'une amitié sincère.

« Pas dans l'instant mais je me demandais si tu pourrais garder Trace ce week-end. J'ai une réunion à Washington. Je suis désolé de te le demander mais tu es la seule personne digne de confiance que je connaisse par ici. »

Elle connaissait William suffisamment bien pour connaitre la date d'anniversaire de son fils, pour savoir qu'il était PDG d'une société locale et que sa femme l'avait quitté deux semaine après la naissance de leur fils.

« Tu m'utilises pour mon badge, hein ? Je rigole. Euh, je peux, mais il faudra parfois que je le laisse à la garderie.

- Ça ma va. Je voulais te le demander avant de partir au travail. Je te laisse retourner… dormir. »

Elle le poussa au niveau de l'épaule lorsqu'il lui fit un sourire malicieux qui montrait qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit la vérité, tandis que Trace applaudissait de joie. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir et elle referma la porte. Elle aimait les bébés, elle les adorait même alors ça serait amusant. Inspirant profondément, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais lorsqu'elle vit enfin le lit, il était vide. Jouant avec les boutons de la chemise de Jane, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et écouta l'eau couler dans la douche de la pièce d'à côté. Cette journée craignait déjà.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voler un mafieux russe donnait à un homme un sentiment de toute puissance et l'impression d'être plus grand et costaud qu'il ne l'était réellement. Jane mentirait s'il disait ne pas être fier – au point d'en être présomptueux – de ce qu'il avait accompli. Lisbon, bien sûr, n'avait pas vraiment été impressionnée mais il supposa que c'est parce qu'elle était encore un peu fâchée à cause de ce qu'il s'était passée le matin même. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'abandonner juste après qu'elle ait été ouvrir la porte, mais il avait eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui était presque arrivé. Et cette affaire n'avait vraiment rien arrangé entre eux.

[]

_« Tu vas être grognon comme ça dans le bureau ? lui demanda-t-il._

_- Absolument. »_

_Cette attitude narquoise débordait pratiquement de chacun de ses pores et était mêlée à de la colère. Il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle était fâchée._

_« Je posais seulement la question. Ce n'est pas très professionnel, mais bon…_

_- Sans rire. Ne me pousse pas à bout. _

_Avec ces mots, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas seulement furieuse à cause du mafieux russe, mais qu'elle était aussi troublée par ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Et il l'était lui aussi. _

[]

Apparemment, son intention de devenir l'homme qu'elle méritait ne serait pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait espéré, mais il l'aurait vraiment embrassée s'il n'y avait pas eu ces coups frappés à la porte. Cette stupide interruption avait tout ruiné. Il avait jusqu'ici été absolument certain que les clichés du téléphone qui sonne ou des coups frappés à la porte n'arrivaient que dans les films. Apparemment, il avait tort. Ils avaient parlé un petit peu après qu'il soit sortit de la douche, mais ça avait été principalement à propos du boulot et du fait qu'elle garderait un bébé durant tout un week-end. Il avait proposé son aide mais elle avait poliment décliné, et dit qu'elle saurait se débrouiller toute seule. Il n'en doutait pas, il savait qu'elle le pouvait, il était même certain qu'elle ferait une excellente mère mais ça, il ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix.

« Jane. Dans mon bureau. »

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de la suivre dans son bureau, mais en même temps, lui désobéir n'en était pas une non plus. N'ayant pas le choix, il se leva de son canapé et la suivit, se maudissant silencieusement lorsque son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par le balancement de ses hanches. C'était presque comme si elle savait exactement que c'était là que son regard était dirigé, elle n'exagérait rien, mais il savait qu'elle savait.

Il passa le seuil de la porte qu'elle tenait ouverte pour lui et ne dit rien lorsqu'elle la referma derrière lui. Il y avait un millier de plaisanteries qu'il aurait pu dire à cet instant mais il valait probablement mieux pour lui qu'il garde la bouche fermé pour le moment.

« La Mafia Russe ? Franchement Jane, est-tu à ce point décidé à mettre en rogne les mauvaises personnes ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu fais du bon travail…

- Meh… Ce n'était pas si grave que ça. On a résolu l'enquête. »

Un soupir épuisé échappa à la jeune femme, et il se dit qu'il poussait peut-être le bouchon un peu trop loin, mais il voulait qu'elle l'admette. Il voulait qu'elle admette s'être sentie blessée par ce qui c'était passé le matin même.

« Jane…

- Et si on parlait plutôt de ce qui te met dans tous tes états, hein ? »

Il avança vers elle, la faisant reculer jusqu'à un des coins de la pièce – celui à droite de son bureau – puis il posa une main à la courbe de ses hanches.

« Je ne suis pas dans tous mes états, répondit-elle.

- Ok. D'accord. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'en veux pour ce matin.

- Non, c'est faux. »

Le fait qu'elle baissa la tête à ce moment était presque gratifiant, c'était le signal qu'il avait réussit à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la contrariait. Elle essayait de lui cacher ses sentiments, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Vraiment, Teresa ? Eh bien, même si ce n'est pas pour cela, je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme ça. J'aurais dû rester.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, je ne l'étais pas ce matin. J'étais déçue, c'est tout. »

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens à nouveau, et il put y voir toutes les émotions qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

« Mais je n'aurais pas dû, continua-t-elle. Je suis désolée moi aussi. »

Elle fit un pas vers lui, réduisant à néant l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et posant son front contre son torse. Il ne l'entendit presque pas lorsqu'elle marmonna :

« Je m'inquiète pour toi Patrick. Il faut que tu fasses attention. Tu vas finir par te faire tuer à force de chercher les embrouilles avec des gens comme Arlov.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je m'en sors toujours, chérie. »

Elle railla en entendant ces mots et elle savait qu'il serait impossible pour elle de suivre ce conseil. Elle ne pourrait en aucun cas arrêter de s'en faire pour lui. Il avait dérobé son cœur.

Elle ne loupa pas non plus le petit nom affectueux qu'il avait prononcé encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne l'ignorerait pas.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. S'il te plaît.

- Quoi ? Chérie ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle garda sa tête contre son torse, les yeux fixant le sol en espérant qu'il n'essaierait pas de lui faire lever la tête.

« Je sais que c'est juste un moyen de… je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Comme si tu cherchais un moyen de voir ta femme à ma place. Comme si tu me remplaçais pas l'…

- Non. Non, ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui en resserrant son étreinte. Elle était si chaleureuse et attentionnée parfois, qu'il en restait sans voix, et Patrick Jane était pourtant du genre à avoir toujours quelque chose à dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter, mais cela s'ajoutait seulement à la liste de raisons pour lesquelles il ferait tout pour la garder près de lui. Il faudrait qu'il s'y accroche du plus fort possible pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui échapper. Il ne pourrait pas la laisser échapper.


	14. Rouge de Désir

**14. Crimson Casanova**

**(1x14 Rouge de Désir)**

**.**

Le froid du carrelage collé à son dos contrastait agréablement avec sa peau fiévreuse. L'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps alors que Jane la hissait un peu plus haut contre le mur de la douche. On entendit un soupir et un gémissement faire écho dans la salle de bain tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs corps humides glissaient l'un contre l'autre sous le jet d'eau continu. Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment tout cela avait commencé, elle se souvenait être entrée seule dans la douche puis avant qu'elle ne sache vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Jane était derrière elle, caressant chaque partie de son corps. Même s'il était souvent resté chez elle le soir, ils ne s'étaient jamais douchés ensemble, et elle trouva plaisant qu'il entre ainsi en lui prenant le gel douche de ses mains et savonnant chaque recoin de sa peau. Elle lui rendit la pareille, et l'excitation de Jane devint si évidente qu'elle suscita chez la jeune femme une remarque pleine d'esprit sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas capable d'appuyer sur les bons boutons de l'accordéon alors qu'elle savait parfaitement faire fonctionner le toaster. Une seule remarque et elle se retrouva plaquée au mur de la douche, avec un Jane lui prouvant qu'il savait exactement sur quels boutons appuyer. C'était peut-être lui qui avait initié tout ça, mais elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lorsqu'elle était ainsi entourée et envahie par Patrick Jane. De sa langue et de ses lèvres, elle attaqua la peau de son cou au rythme de ses coups de rein. Elle aimait le goût de l'eau sur sa peau et sentir son pouls qui s'emballait sous ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas lent ou doux, c'était presque sauvage. Ils étaient restés éloignée l'un de l'autre bien trop longtemps, intimement parlant. La plupart du temps, il restait chez elle le soir, mais ils s'effondraient tous deux sur le lit, trop exténués pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et parfois ils avaient juste envie de s'allonger ensemble. Elle aimait lorsqu'ils faisaient ça, ça lui prouvait qu'il ne venait plus la voir seulement pour le sexe.

Jane passa un bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre se faufila entre leurs deux corps, pour venir malaxer un de ses seins de la paume de sa main. Elle lui offrit un hoquet de surprise en réponse, qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement. Il le sentit contre la peau de son cou et gémit à son tour en entendant ce son magnifique. Cela lui avait manqué. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas un peu exagéré, que ça lui manque autant après seulement deux semaines, mais tout était différent maintenant, tout était si réel, et oui, ça lui avait manqué. Le mouvement de ses hanches faiblit lorsqu'elle le mordit à l'épaule, pas trop fort, mais pas gentiment non plus. Il la senti se raidir, sentit son corps vibrer sous le sien. Elle essaya d'étouffer ses cris de jouissance tandis que l'eau commençait à refroidir. Cela, combiné à la légère douleur qu'il ressentait là où ses dents s'étaient logées, lui fit perdre pieds à son tour.

Il ne bougea pas, ses jambes semblant si faibles qu'il était certain qu'elles se déroberaient sous lui s'il essayait. Elle ne lui demanda pas non plus de bouger, et même si l'eau était maintenant froide, ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'éloigner du mur. Après ce qui sembla être des heures il put entendre retentir le rire de Lisbon, à travers leur respiration difficile et le son de l'eau martelant le sol de la douche.

« Pourriez-vous expliquer à vos camarades ce qu'il y a de si amusant, Agent Lisbon ?

- Oh, rien du tout. »

Elle savait que mentir ne l'avancerait à rien, mais c'était vraiment trop amusant de voir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle osait le faire.

« Tu as dit que j'étais impatiente, et pourtant c'est toi qui n'as pas pu attendre que l'on soit sur le lit. »

Il se rappela vaguement l'avoir entendue proposer d'aller jusqu'au lit alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer en elle, mais il l'avait ignorée. Mais sérieusement, qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Elle était folle de penser qu'il parviendrait à prendre le temps de sortir de la douche et de se sécher convenablement avant de pouvoir lui faire l'amour. Complètement folle.

« Meh »

Séparant son corps du sien, il tendit le bras pour fermer le robinet d'eau. Elle devenait beaucoup trop froide et il n'était pas fan des douches froides.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait évoqué depuis, peut-être en craignaient-ils les conséquences s'ils osaient le faire. Il chassa cela de ses pensées et attrapa une des serviettes tiède accrochée près de la douche. Étant gentleman, il l'enveloppa autour des épaules de Lisbon et lui en passa une autre, plus petite, pour ses cheveux. Il adorait la voir les cheveux mouillés, il aimait les petite mèches qui ondulaient et bouclaient un peu partout. C'était si sexy qu'il n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Ils descendirent sur le tapis devant la douche au même moment alors qu'il attachait une serviette à sa taille.

« Tu as intérêt à te sécher entièrement. Je ne veux pas de draps mouillés.

- Oui Madame. Alors, j'ai réussit à trouver les bons boutons ? »

Elle lui répondant avec un grand sourire et un tape sur le torse, puis quitta la pièce à la recherche d'une tenue pour aller dormir. Une tenue qui n'était, ces derniers temps, constituée que d'une chemise et de ses sous-vêtements. Si elle en mettait plus, il la déshabillait avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de mettre un pied dans le lit. Ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, elle ne se réveillait plus au milieu de la nuit les jambes emmêlées dans son pantalon, et elle avait déjà dormi plusieurs nuits dans une de ses chemises, et ça ne la dérangeait vraiment pas.

Après s'être assez séché pour répondre à ses exigences, ce qui le fit rire légèrement, il entra dans la chambre, nu comme un ver. Il n'avait pas précisé qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'habiller alors qu'il était encore tout mouillé : il n'aimait pas la sensation des vêtements qui collaient à la peau et être mouillé était plutôt inconfortable lorsque ce n'était pas dans une piscine ou dans une douche, mais il décida de la laisser jouer au chef avec lui. Elle se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette lorsqu'il la vit prés de son placard. Il s'approcha d'elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille et tira sur la serviette qui la recouvrait d'un mouvement rapide.

« Patrick !

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de vêtements ce soir. »

Son regard rencontra le sien dans le miroir de son placard et l'ardeur entre les jambes de Lisbon revint de pleine force. Elle ne s'était jamais vue ainsi avant. Complètement nue, avec un homme dont la main glissait lentement vers son sein tandis qu'il déposait de doux baisers sur son cou.

« Si belle. Si douce, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ce soir ? »

Il ne voulait pas lui parler des deux femmes dont il avait décliné l'invitation quelques heures plus tôt, leur disant qu'il était marié, et que cela l'avait un peu échauffé. À cet instant, il avait repensé à leur conversation dans la baignoire, celle où il lui avait dit qu'il voulait avoir une vraie relation avec elle. Lorsqu'il avait regardé son alliance, il s'était demandé si elle la dérangeait et il s'était dit qu'il lui montrerait qu'il pouvait se consacrer entièrement à elle tout en portant son alliance.

La faisant tourner sur elle-même et la poussant jusqu'au lit, il sut que c'était le moment d'être honnête avec elle. Qu'il était temps pour lui de lui avouer ce qu'il pensait, ce qui faisait qu'il ne voulait qu'elle, qu'il avait besoin d'elle. La couchant sur le matelas, il vint se positionner au-dessus d'elle, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

« Est-ce que ça t'embête que je porte encore mon alliance ? »

Tant qu'à être honnête, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot. Elle le fixa un instant, ses yeux verts écarquillés contrastant joliment avec sa peau.

« Non, pourquoi ? C'est pour ça que tu es si tactile ce soir ? Ça ne me dérange pas, ni l'alliance, ni les mains baladeuses. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait peut-être répondu trop rapidement, et sur un ton un peu trop détaché.

« Ok, écoutes, continua-t-elle. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très rassurant de savoir que tu portes encore l'alliance qui te promet à ta femme alors qu'on… Mais c'est toi. Je ne veux pas te changer, et je n'aimerais pas que tu l'enlèves à cause de moi. Le choix de la porter t'appartient. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Parfaitement. Mains baladeuses ? Vraiment, Teresa ? »

Il ne l'avait pas appelée « chérie » depuis la fois où il l'avait fait dans son bureau, et il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire à ce moment, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il était en train d'essayer d'imaginer sa femme à se place.

« Oh, venant de celui qui nous sort des répliques du genre « Cho nous fait son show »…

- Elle était plutôt cool, hein ? Et puis, on aurait dit qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. Il ne lui manque plus que des vêtements un peu plus… flashy. »

Elle pouffa de rire de manière peu élégante, rire qu'il trouva sexy malgré tout.

« Parce que toi, tu es un pro en ce qui concerne les vêtements flashy avec tes costumes trois-pièces, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai d'autres vêtements.

- Vraiment ? J'adorerais te voir porter un jean »

Lisbon adorait l'imaginer en jean elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était certaine que ça lui irait à merveille.

« Admet-le, c'était marrant. Tu t'es amusée. »

Son sourire espiègle la fit rire à son tour et elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à lui répondre mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer lorsqu'il était ainsi collé à elle, nu et aussi souriant.

« Je m'ennuyais, il ne se passait rien.

- Impatiente. »

Il enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine et titilla son sein du bout le la langue. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il aille plus loin, à ce qu'il tente de répéter leur performance de la douche, mais non.

« On dirait qu'on a ça en commun. »

Roulant sur le côté, il l'attira contre son torse et enfouit son nez au creux de son cou. Elle sentait bon, et c'était en parti grâce à lui. Avant qu'elle ne le lui demande, il éteignit la lampe de chevet et tira la couverture sur eux.

« Merci, lui dit-elle.

- Bonne nuit Teresa.

- Bonne nuit. »

Il embrassa son cou, puis son épaule, avant de fermer les yeux après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre. Elle était mal rangée, et il avait commenté plus tôt le fait que les femmes bordéliques soient douées au lit. D'après son expérience, c'était vrai.

Il ne savait pas quand, mais elle était en quelque sorte devenue la personne la plus importante pour lui, elle était celle qui comptait le plus pour lui et c'était en partie dû à son caractère explosif et bagarreur. Il aimait leurs joutes oratoires, personnes d'autre ne le forçait ainsi à rester sur le qui-vive. Bientôt, il la laisserait l'aider, bientôt il lui montrerait à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Tout cela avec ce baiser dont il mourrait d'envie.

Tandis que Lisbon se laissait emporter par le sommeil, elle réalisa que c'était les soirées comme celle-ci qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait encore plus. Ils se taquinaient, et elle adorait ce va-et-vient de badinages. Il était de bonne humeur ce soir, et ça c'était reflété sur son humeur à elle. Cette espièglerie qu'ils partageaient lui avait manquée. Ces derniers jours, ils avaient été plutôt distants, et c'était sans aucun doute à cause de ce presque-baiser. C'était si bon de rigoler à nouveau, et de se taquiner dans cette atmosphère si intime. Quand tout avait commencé, quelques mois plus tôt, elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'ils iraient aussi loin. C'était sensé n'être qu'une aventure d'un soir, mais apparemment, ils avaient tout deux eu un problème avec cette idée. Et quelques mois plus tard, ils étaient là, blottis l'un contre l'autre, nus et heureux.


	15. La Fièvre Ecarlate

**Marine : **Encore un peu de patience… Juste un petit peu. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>15. Scarlett Fever<strong>

**(1x15 La Fièvre ****É****carlate)**

**.  
><strong>

À la fin de cette longue journée passée au Country Club avec toutes ces femmes qui menaient une double vie, Lisbon se retrouva en sueur, allongée sur le sol de son salon. Enfin, elle était plutôt allongée sur Jane qui était allongé sur le sol. Leur respiration irrégulière et leur peau nue trahissaient leurs récentes activités. Lisbon était encore en train d'essayer de récupérer le souffle qu'elle avait perdu avec ce sexe vigoureux. Ils n'avaient jamais autant exigé de l'autre avant pas même la fois où ils s'étaient disputés juste avant. Cette nuit, ils avaient voulu autre chose que de la douceur et de la tendresse. La joue pressée contre sa clavicule, elle essaya de se souvenir depuis quand il était devenu aussi simple de simplement s'abandonner à ses caresses. C'était presque devenu instinctif; de juste se blottir contre lui lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la garder contre son torse. Elle n'y réfléchissait même plus, et elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux.

« Tu es fatiguée »

Réprimant un autre bâillement, elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tu as lu dans mes pensées pour deviner ça ?

- Je peux te sentir bailler. »

Lisbon avait tendance à être moqueuse et sarcastique parfois, c'était ça manière d'être mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'elle était fatiguée.

« Tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux, ne restes pas debout juste pour moi.

- Tu ne t'inquiétais pas autant de mon sommeil il y a quelques minutes. »

Elle put sentir comme un ronronnement de satisfaction faire vibrer son torse tandis que les doigts de l'homme dansaient sur la peau de son dos. Cette peau, sensible, était devenue rouge à couse du frottement contre le tapis et le contact de ses doigts provoqua une douleur cinglante à chacune de ses caresses.

Jane la sentit se tendre contre lui. Détachant son regard du plafond pour observer la femme qui était entre ses bras, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait : il n'aimait pas voir la peau de son dos aussi molestée. Il se demanda si c'était là un rappel du fait qu'il finirait surement par la blesser, mais chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi s'il voulait que tout fonctionne entre eux. Il ne réalisa à quel point il l'avait malmenée que lorsqu'il vit que les endroits de sa peau ayant frotté contre le tapis semblaient à vif.

« Je suis désolé Teresa »

Il savait que c'était son murmure horrifié qui lui avait fait lever la tête pour croiser son regard. Il put y lire de la confusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe légèrement son pouce sur le bas de son dos.

« N'y pense même pas, dit-elle. J'ai savouré chacune des minutes m'ayant valu cette brûlure. »

Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait sur le sol de son salon et comment il avait prit soin d'étendre une couverture sous eux, mais à ce moment là, ça n'était encore que du sexe. Même si ça avait été adorable, elle préférait mille fois ce qu'ils avaient maintenant.

« Tu fais toujours comme si tout était de ta faute, alors que ce n'est pas le cas, Patrick. Les autres aussi sont en tort parfois. »

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne parlait plus seulement de la brûlure.

« Un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, répondit-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ça, tu ne me croirais pas. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux lorsqu'il déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Dors un peu, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas dormir sur le sol. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce, elle ne put retenir un rire. Ils avaient fait tomber une de ses étagères et son contenu s'était éparpillé partout par terre lorsqu'ils avaient marché par dessus.

« Et pourquoi est-on sur le sol, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle.

- On a trébuché sur un de tes livres et j'étais impatient. »

Elle se rappelait vaguement s'être pris les pieds dans quelque chose, des mains et des lèvres explorant sa peau, Jane la plaquant contre le mur et aussi ses propres mains ne pouvant se détacher du corps du consultant. Un soupir de contentement fit vibrer son corps lorsqu'elle se souvint comment l'étagère s'était retrouvée par terre. Elle en garderait surement quelques bleus.

« Allez, il faut qu'on ramasse tout ça. »

Jane grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'elle roula sur le côté pour se relever. Il se redressa sur l'un de ses coudes et tendit l'autre bras pour attraper sa main avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop de lui.

« On peut faire ça plus tard. Reviens ici.

-Non, je suis fatiguée, je veux le faire maintenant. »

Se forçant à se relever, il l'observa attentivement récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, là où ils les avaient balancés, et commencer à se rhabiller au milieu du salon. Il était un peu déçu de la voir couvrir sa peau si jolie, mais lorsqu'il la vit hésiter devant son pantalon et sa chemise pendant quelques minutes, il devina ce qu'elle devait être en train de penser. Enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, il embrassa son épaule et s'excusa dans un murmure lorsqu'elle souffla de douleur à ce contact. Il s'en voulait pour son dos, elle aurait dû lui dire quelque chose. Mais bon, il aurait aussi dû penser avec son cerveau au lieu de le faire avec quelque chose se trouvant un peu plus bas.

« On a pas besoin de se rhabiller entièrement. »

Lisbon savait qu'il avait raison, que cela ne servait à rien de remettre des vêtements qu'elle finirait par enlever, mais pour le torturer un petit peu, elle remit quand même sa chemise, laissant son pantalon et son soutien-gorge sur une chaise. Ce fut plaisant de voir qu'il ne tarda pas à essayer de la lui enlever à nouveau.

« N'y touchez pas, monsieur ! »

Donnant une petite tape sur ses mains et le repoussant légèrement, Lisbon se pencha ensuite pour redresser l'étagère qui gisait sur le sol. Ronchonnant à voix basse, il retrouva son caleçon au dessus d'un lampadaire et l'enfila. S'il était partit pour faire du rangement, il préférait ne pas le faire tout nu.

Se penchant pour l'aider, il ne précisa pas que s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle remette sa chemise, c'était pour qu'il puisse examiner son dos un peu plus minutieusement. Il pensait aussi avoir aperçu un bleu près de ses côtes, et il voulait vérifier ça. Tout cela lui rappela lorsque sa femme et lui était un peu trop excités. Ils étaient mariés, et pourtant, il s'en voulait quand même lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec des bleus parce qu'il leur avait fait heurter un bureau ou le comptoir de la cuisine. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : il ne supportait pas voir une personne qu'il aimait être blessé à cause de lui. Même si ce n'était qu'un bleu de la taille d'une petite pièce, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre à haute voix, mais il aimait Lisbon, il aimait tout chez elle. Il ne savait pas s'il serait prêt à le lui dire un jour, mais ce n'était pas grave, ne pas pouvoir le dire ne voulait pas dire que les sentiments n'existaient pas.

Les livres dispersés sur le sol retrouvèrent peu à peu leur place sur l'étagère, ainsi que les babioles que Lisbon avait mises là également. AU bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par observer comment Jane s'occupait des choses qu'il ramassait. Il les gardait en main un moment, les étudiant sous tous leurs angles avant de les replacer à leurs places respectives. Elle adorait ces mains, elles pouvaient être douces et tendres par moments, et brusques à d'autres. Pour des raisons inconnues, elle repensa à son duel à l'épée avec le petit Oscar.

« Est-ce que vous vouliez d'autres enfants, ta femme et toi ? »

La question passa ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse et lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de demander, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Elle était si stupide parfois elle savait que sa famille était un sujet douloureux pour lui. Se giflant mentalement pour avoir posé cette question, elle sursauta lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet et qu'il retira sa main de sur sa bouche. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle soupira lorsqu'elle sentit sa joue se presser contre la sienne. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'il l'avait prise par la taille, et qu'il essayait de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne sois pas aussi effrayée de me poser des questions Teresa.

- Je suis désolée, c'était stupide. »

Il l'interrompit en se reculant un peu et en lui faisant lever la tête.

« C'était un peu inattendu, mais ce n'était pas stupide. On en n'a jamais vraiment parlé, en fait. »

Il ne parla pas du fait que sa femme lui avait demandé d'abandonner son activité de médium pour qu'il puisse être plus présent pour eux.

« J'étais juste en train de repenser à toi et à Oscar.

- Il t'a fait penser à tes petits frères, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vu sourire à plusieurs reprises en le regardant.

- Oui. »

Elle ne releva pas le fait que son changement de sujet était flagrant.

« Maintenant, il y a une autre chose dont il faut absolument que l'on parle. »

Ignorant ses protestations, il se pencha et passa un bras derrière les genoux de la jeune femme pour la soulever. Lisbon ne lui demanda pas où il comptait les emmener, cela devint plutôt évident dès le moment où il commença à gravir les marches de son escalier. S'autorisant à profiter de l'instant, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres au niveau de sa jugulaire. Elle mordilla ensuite cet endroit, lui soutirant un grognement alors qu'il la déposait sur le lit.

« Enlève ta chemise et tourne-toi, dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Sur le ventre. »

Elle fut un peu troublée par sa requête, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour lui ! Il ne se passa rien durant plusieurs minutes et elle se sentit glisser progressivement vers le sommeil. Puis la chaleur de ses cuisses vint effleurer les siennes et elle fut de nouveau alerte. Il la chevauchait, elle n'allait surement pas s'endormir tant qu'il restait là. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid couler le long de son dos et elle comprit enfin ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Ça n'est rien, Patrick.

- Tu ne peux pas le voir. »

Jane commença à appliquer la crème là où la peau était irritée, notant comment sa respiration changeait lorsqu'il appuyait trop fort ou passait sur un point un peu plus sensible. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était égratignée contre un mur de béton. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient ainsi l'amour sur un tapis. Et la plaquer sur quelques murs n'avait probablement rien arrangé.

« Je te dis que ça va. »

Pour être franche, elle avait l'impression que son dos était en feu, mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ça ne servirait à rien elle s'amusait tellement sur le moment qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle ne s'en était rendu compte que plus tard. Elle le sentit déposer un baiser entre ses omoplates avant de continuer à faire pénétrer la crème.

« La prochaine fois, arrêtes-moi si je te fais mal.

- Ce n'était pas toi. C'était le sol. »

Elle avait voulu plaisanter mais il ne sembla pas trouver cela très drôle.

« Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué sur le moment, continua-t-elle, j'étais trop occupée à gémir des « plus fort » donc c'est de ma faute. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ?

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de marcher sur des œufs lorsque tu es avec moi. Si tu veux me dire ou me demander quelque chose Teresa, fais-le, je te le dirais si je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le sujet. Ne te laisse pas freiner par des suppositions.

- D'accord. »

Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire et elle se retourna sous lui. Son dos allait mieux, et il fallait qu'il le sache.

« Je n'avais pas fini.

- Bien sûr que si. »

D'un mouvement sournois, elle inversa leur position, de manière à être assise à califourchon sur lui et put se délecter de la surprise affichée sur son visage. Elle adorait le surprendre. Elle savait qu'il s'attendait certainement à ce qu'elle veuille jouer un peu avec lui. Se penchant vers lui, elle posa son front contre le sien et laissa ses doigts s'enfouir dans ses boucles blondes.

« Tu t'es beaucoup confié à moi ces derniers temps, et maintenant, c'est à mon tours.

- Teresa, tu n'as pas besoin de…

- J'en ai envie Patrick. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais avoir une vraie relation avec moi, et tu sais à quel point je le veux moi aussi mais il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que je te dise. On a beau s'être amusés, j'ai eu des doutes. Et il y a des moments où j'ai encore l'impression que l'on fonce droit dans un mur, mais dés que je suis avec toi, j'oublie toutes ces craintes. Je sais que c'est horriblement guimauve de dire ça, mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'avoir une vraie relation serait merveilleux, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que l'unique raison pour laquelle je suis encore avec toi est parce que j'attends cette relation. Même si on n'y arrive pas, je ne regretterais jamais ce que l'on a. »

Jane ne sut pas que dire, ni que faire vraiment, mais il savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Tout en douceur, il les fit rouler à nouveau sur le côté pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle et les débarrassa des vêtements qu'ils portaient encore. Lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait par des actes serait plus simples que de le faire par des mots et lorsqu'il murmura « Tu es belle à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur » contre son sein, elle le serra un peu plus contre elle.

Il allait lui faire l'amour, mais cette fois, il le ferait avec douceur. Il voulait vénérer son corps, la laisser se languir de désir avant de lui faire atteindre la délivrance. Ses mains parcoururent les moindres recoins de la peau de la jeune femme, s'occupant tout particulièrement de la peau douce de ses seins et de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Attentif à chacune des inflexions de son souffle, chacun de ses gémissements, il fit petit à petit monter le désir en elle, laissant ses mains effleurer son corps partout sauf là où elle le voulait vraiment. Ses lèvres prirent le même chemin, prêtant une attention particulière à l'apogée de ses seins. Elle se cambra sous lui à chaque mordillement et à chaque coup de langue sur cette chair sensible. Il la fit ronronner d'anticipation, avant même que sa bouche ne se fraye un chemin le long de son ventre. Les mains de la jeune femme étaient accrochées à ses cheveux lorsqu'il déposa un baiser à la courbure de son genou. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec elle, il n'avait jamais prit le temps d'explorer ainsi son corps.

Il détesta presque devoir s'arrêter, mais il était un homme perdu dès le moment où elle prononça son prénom d'un souffle irrégulier avant de lui demander de bien vouloir lui faire l'amour sur le champs. Cela lui demanda toutes ses forces pour ne pas se ruer sur elle et la prendre comme ça. D'une manière où d'une autre, il parvint à faire durer la torture et à revenir nonchalamment vers son visage, en remontant le long de son corps en embrassant et mordillant sa peau. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, observant comment elle ouvrit grand les yeux puis les ferma au moment où il entra en elle. Il aimait comment leurs corps s'épousaient, si parfaitement, leur rythme s'imposant presque instinctivement. La sentir se cambrer sous lui, lui permettant de l'étreindre contre son corps alors qu'elle commençait à s'abandonner à la jouissance lui faisait toujours perdre un peu du contrôle qu'il avait sur son propre corps. Mais il voulait qu'elle se sente aimée et satisfaite le matin suivant, alors il ne pouvait pas relâcher ses efforts. Il n'arrêterait le mouvement de ses hanches que lorsqu'il n'en pourrait vraiment plus, et pour cela, il pria son corps d'attendre encore un peu. Celui-ci cherchait déjà désespérément la délivrance lorsqu'il se laissa emporter, mais il avait voulu apporter à la jeune femme le plus de plaisir possible.

Il passa des heures à lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, il n'utilisa pour cela que de tendres caresses, laissant ses mains parcourir les courbes de son corps indéfiniment. Il la laissa dormir quelques heures, puis la réveilla avec quelques baisers bien placés avant de se frayer à nouveau un chemin entre ses jambes.


	16. Jane voit Tout Noir

**16. Bloodshot**

**(1x16 Jane Voit Tout Noir)**

**.**

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Lisbon se sentait affreusement seule. Les heures qu'elle passait dans son bureau, complètement seule, lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle se reposait un peu trop sur la compagnie de Jane. L'affaire était résolue, elle avait tiré sur l'homme qui avait réussit à duper Van Pelt, mais Jane était toujours aveugle. Elle espérait que ça ne serait que temporaire, comme les médecins l'avait dit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait s'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas le cas, elle garderait probablement le même état d'esprit qu'elle avait eu jusqu'ici. Elle ne l'aimerait pas moins pour cela, mais il était déjà passé par tellement de choses et bam, voilà qu'il était aussi aveugle. Même si ce n'était que temporaire, il ne le méritait pas.

**[]**

_« Tout va s'arranger. »_

_Lisbon essaya d'être rassurante, mais il était difficile d'être convaincante lorsque Jane était aussi brusque avec eux. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, elle réagirait probablement de la même manière si c'était elle qui était clouée à un lit d'hôpital et qui ne pouvait pas voir. _

_« Oui, probablement._

_- On retrouvera le coupable. »_

_Comme elle prononça ces mots, elle trouva de plus en plus dur de le voir là, si abattu. Elle avait du mal à accepter l'image de cet homme hors du commun dans un lit d'hôpital. _

_« Oui. »_

_Son visage était voilé d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Cho. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment que dire ni que faire pour lui remonter le moral._

_« Oh, ça suffit, arrêtez de vous regarder comme ça ! _

_- Comment ça ? Vous ne voyez rien. »_

_Dès qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle eut envie de se gifler. Sérieusement, pouvait-on avoir encore moins de tact ? _

_« Oui, mais je sens, je sens votre pitié._

_- C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? À plus tard. »_

_Elle laissa Cho passer devant elle volontairement, restant en arrière pour pouvoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers l'homme à qui elle tenait tant, et juste au moment où elle allait sortir de la pièce, sa voix la stoppa. _

_« Teresa… »_

_Le voir tendre la main pour la trouver en vain, incapable de voir où elle se trouvait, lui déchira le cœur. D'un regard, elle fit comprendre à Cho de l'attendre dehors, puis elle ferma la porte et se tourna pour faire face à Jane. Avec quelque pas, elle se rapprocha du lit et glissa sa main dans la sienne, la pressant délicatement. Il se relaxa immédiatement contre son oreiller et lui offrit un sourire triste._

_« Tout va s'arranger Patrick. »_

_Sans lui laisser une chance de la contredire, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour le rassurer, et elle espérait vraiment que ça l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Il resserra sa grippe sur sa main, l'enveloppant à l'aide des siennes et laissa échapper un souffle tremblotant lorsqu'elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Il était peut-être mauvais malade, mais elle savait que c'était seulement parce qu'il avait peur. Maintenant, le lui faire admettre était une toute autre histoire._

**[]**

Lisbon détestait qu'il ne puisse pas ouvrir les yeux et voir la lumière du jour, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, en fait, ça l'avait tellement tracassée qu'elle en avait oublié de manger. Et son estomac avait décidé de le lui rappeler, plutôt bruyamment. Elle commençait à avoir mal au dos à force de se tenir penchée en avant sur sa chaise, mais coller son dos au dossier n'était pas une bonne idée puisque la brûlure due au tapis n'était pas encore complètement guérie. Elle avait cicatrisé, les picotements n'étaient plus aussi douloureux mais ça la gênait toujours un peu. Cho avait même fait une remarque sur la position qu'elle avait sur sa chaise et bien sûr, elle avait dû inventer une piètre excuse, disant avoir besoin d'un nouveau matelas, mais elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il n'avait pas gobé son histoire.

Un regard vers l'horloge lui rappela une chose qu'elle savait déjà : c'était le matin. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir rentrer chez elle, prendre une longue douche relaxante et pouvoir ensuite s'écrouler sur son lit. Lorsqu'elle attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit que Jane puisse être encore sur son canapé. Elle ne s'en souvint qu'au moment où elle le vit assit dessus, se frottant nerveusement les mains sur les jambes. Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, elle se laissa entrainer vers lui. Se rapprochant lentement, elle l'observa attentivement, avec espoir, retirer les pansements de ses yeux. Elle pouvait voir qu'il le faisait avec appréhension, s'imaginant déjà les pires scénarios. Elle y avait pensé elle aussi, il avait été tellement étrange de voir ses yeux si flous et vides. Elle espérait que cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il retirerait les bandages, il pourrait enfin la regarder et la voir. S'approchant encore un peu, elle attendit.

Jane était en fait plutôt nerveux, son cœur martelait sa poitrine, mais il savait qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter la tempête. Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, il laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir en papillonnant. La première chose qu'il vit fut des images floues, mais c'était déjà ça. Lentement, l'image devint plus nette et il put voir la personne qu'il n'avait pu qu'imaginer durant ces quelques jours Lisbon. Elle était là, juste devant lui, avec cette expression soucieuse sur le visage. C'était mélangé à de l'espoir mais il put voir qu'elle était inquiète. Il se sentit soulagé, la lumière semblait plus vive après avoir été plongé dans le noir durant plusieurs jours, mais elle était bienvenue. Il se serait détesté encore plus s'il avait attendu tout ce temps pour l'embrasser pour au final rester aveugle toute sa vie et ne même pas pouvoir voir son visage lorsque ça arriverait. Il sourit, il était heureux et il put voir qu'elle avait comprit qu'il avait retrouvé la vue. Elle était absolument magnifique, mais aussi joli qu'était son sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une farce.

« Oh, si tu savais comme je suis content de revoir ta tête… Rigsby. »

Il vit son sourire disparaître, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Rigsby ? »

Il put entendre une pointe de douleur dans sa voix, alors il ne fit pas durer le silence plus longtemps. Dès que son sourire taquin éclaira son visage et qu'il la pointa du doigt comme pour dire « je t'ai eu ! », elle retrouva le sien. Elle secoua la tête, amusée, et marmonna à mi-voix. C'était bon de pouvoir la voir à nouveau, il ne tiendrait plus cela pour acquis à partir de maintenant.

Il ne savait pas comment son corps réagirait s'il se levait trop vite, alors il se redressa lentement. Heureusement, il ne se passa rien, et son sourire s'élargit. Il voulait sortir de là, la ramener chez elle et la tenir contre lui dans son sommeil. Il avait le sentiment qu'il la regarderait aussi beaucoup durant les prochains jours, juste pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Ça avait été déprimant de rester dans l'obscurité, de ne pas pouvoir voir son sourire et ses jolis yeux verts. Il avait mémorisé les lignes de son visage, les courbes de son corps, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de pouvoir la voir en vrai. Il ne prendrait plus jamais cette vision pour acquise non.

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi.

- Oh non ! Tu ne prendras pas le volant, c'est hors de question. »

Le regard horrifiée qu'elle lui lança serait suffisant à le faire rire pour une semaine entière. Il avait un but maintenant, lui faire faire le plus souvent possible ces grimaces aussi mignonnes. Elles lui avaient manqué.

« D'accord, tu conduis et je t'accompagne »

Jane fut surpris qu'elle ne proteste pas lorsqu'il la prit par la main pour la tirer hors du bâtiment. Il avait espéré une sorte de rébellion. C'était une des autres expressions qu'il voulait revoir – ce regard de totale incrédulité, mixé à une pointe de colère. Être aveugle l'avait tracassé, il avait eu peur de ne plus pouvoir voir le ciel ou les nuages, ou de regarder la pluie tomber. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait eu peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir revoir cette expression de pure extase sur son visage lorsqu'elle était plaquée sous lui, gémissant de plaisir. Celle-là était sans aucun doute l'une de ses préférées. Toutes ses craintes avaient bouillonné en lui, et il sut, dés qu'ils arrivèrent devant le seuil de sa porte, qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de lui dire.

L'atmosphère jusqu'ici taquine devint plus calme. Alors que Lisbon déverrouilla sa porte, l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur, il resta en retrait. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle eut jeté ses affaires sur la table que Jane plaça une des ses mains sur sa hanche avant de l'attirer contre son torse. C'était agréable de la sentir se relaxer dans son étreinte. Gardant les yeux grand ouvert, il nicha son nez dans son cou et inhala le parfum de son shampoing.

« Ça va ? » demanda Lisbon.

Sa voix préoccupée résonna dans son oreille tandis qu'il la fit tourner sur elle-même.

« Patrick ? continua-t-elle. Ça m'inquiète lorsque tu restes silencieux. »

N'étant plus capable de se refuser cette indulgence plus longtemps, et par peur d'un autre accident pouvant l'empêcher d'en profiter pleinement, il laissa une de ses mains caresser le côté de son cou. Son pouce effleura sa lèvre inférieure et la bouche de Lisbon s'entrouvrit sous le contact. L'air craqua sous la tension du moment, et Jane observa son visage de plus près. Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent, se fermant à moitié sous la sensation. Ce fut ce regard voluptueux qui le poussa à se pencher en avant. Enveloppant un bras au niveau de sa taille, il la colla à son corps au sien et laissa ses doigts continuer à taquiner ses lèvres. Elle soupira doucement, l'air chatouillant le bout de ses doigts, et il sut qu'il était temps – mais il voulait savourer cet instant. Son nez toucha le sien, l'effleura délicatement et ils prirent tout les deux une grande inspiration. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches, il sentait même la chaleur qui en émanait. Il garda les yeux ouvert, observant les siens se fermer alors qu'elle posa ses mains sur son torse. C'était son moment, il serait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et il devait être parfait. Chassant la nervosité qui s'était accumulée dans son torse, il laissa enfin se yeux se fermer.

Le premier contact de leurs lèvres fut doux, léger, et il resta un peu abasourdi par le fait que cela arrivait vraiment.

Toute la tension des jours précédents, toute la peur et l'appréhension s'envolèrent. Il caressa ses lèvres des siennes avec douceur, et il aima la sentir répondre à son baiser. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit trop passionné, ou désespéré, il voulait que ce baiser arrive pour les bonnes raisons. Exerçant un peu plus de pression, il soupira contre sa bouche avant de refermer ses lèvres sur l'une des siennes. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment, l'imaginaire n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la réalité. Sa bouche était douce, tendre, et incroyablement tiède. C'était leur premier baiser, et il ne voulait pas le faire trainer, il ne voulait pas qu'il se transforme en autre chose qu'un baiser amoureux. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit un précurseur au sexe, alors, autant qu'il détestait abandonner le contact de ses lèvres, il se recula.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ceux de Lisbon étaient encore fermés. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement enflées, et d'un rose plus vif, ses joues avaient rougis et lorsqu'il croisa enfin son regard, ses yeux étaient d'un vert plus sombre. Son expression hébétée le fit sourire. Elle était à couper le souffle et c'était ce qu'il avait attendu de voir avec impatience. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu que sa cécité ne soit que temporaire. Il n'aurait pas supporté ne pas pouvoir la voir ainsi. C'était si différent de lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, c'était en quelque sorte beaucoup plus fort. L'effet que ça avait sur eux était plus puissant, et soudainement, il eut l'impression d'être affamé.

L'espace entre eux était minimal, il adorait ça, leurs visages séparés par seulement quelques centimètres et leurs yeux portant plus de sentiments que des mots ne pourrait jamais le faire. La main de Lisbon avait agrippé sa veste, mais maintenant elle essayait de la lui enlever. Ça leur avait pris tellement de temps pour en arriver là, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'autant de temps été passé depuis qu'il l'avait retenue dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'attacherait autant à elle, qu'ils finiraient par avoir ce genre de relation. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire marche arrière et il n'en avait pas envie.

Saisissant la main de la jeune femme, il les conduit à travers le salon pour les emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot et il se demanda si c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu elle aussi, mais dés qu'il s'arrêta prés du lit et qu'il l'observa, elle sourit timidement. Ils couchaient ensemble depuis tellement de mois que la timidité n'était plus un problème pour eux, mais il trouva cela mignon lorsqu'elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. La nervosité était revenue, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avec elle, c'était comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de tendre la main et de la toucher. Courageux, il laissa pourtant le bout de ses doigts chercher l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle leva les bras en l'air pour lui donner cette permission silencieuse qu'il attendait et d'un mouvement, il lui retira son haut.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, trop absorbé par ce qui était en train d'arriver, mais elle était aussi nerveuse que lui. C'était comme si c'était leur toute première fois. Son souffle était irrégulier, sa poitrine la trahissant à chaque inspiration silencieuse. Balayant de la main une mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait son visage, il laissa sa main libre s'occuper du bouton et de la braguette du pantalon de Lisbon. Il eu le sentiment qu'elle croyait savoir ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Elle retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de le laisser continuer à lui retirer son pantalon. Cela leur faciliterait les choses, et il en profita pour faire de même. C'était devenu leur petit jeu, un peu comme « imite le chef ». La chemise et le pantalon de Jane furent les suivant à se retrouver au sol, et au moment ou elle s'y attendait le moins, le consultant la souleva et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit.

Lisbon s'attendait à ce qu'il lui retire son soutien-gorge et la culotte assortie, mais ses doigts ne s'en approchèrent même pas. Il s'allongea sur elle, en plaçant une main de chaque côté de son visage pour se soutenir et elle sentit son esprit divaguer. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir qu'en penser, mais une chose était sûre, c'était un des baisers les plus tendres et émouvant qu'elle ait jamais reçu. Elle avait dû lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas lui avouer son secret. Et même à ce moment, allongée sous lui, sa poitrine frôlant son torse à chaque inspiration, elle avait terriblement envie de lui dire. Mais elle était encore trop absorbée par le fait qu'il ait retrouvé la vue et qu'il ait enfin fait un grand pas en avant en l'embrassant.

Posant ses mains sur son dos, elle les laissa trainer sur ses omoplates, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle se demanda si elle prendrait vraiment cette douche qu'elle avait voulu prendre, ou même si elle mangerait d'ailleurs. Cette soirée était différente des autres. Habituellement, leurs mains et leurs lèvres seraient déjà en train d'explorer le corps de l'autre à cette heure-ci. Ils n'avaient encore jamais connu ces duels de regards, mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot, trop perdue dans le moment.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser Teresa, mais on ne fera pas ça ce soir. On va juste rester allongés. Je veux juste te regarder et t'embrasser encore un peu. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ces paroles qu'il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Ce baiser était différent du premier, pas aussi doux, mais pas non plus brusque ou hâtif. Le pas était langoureux et paresseux. Il cajola ses lèvres des siennes, l'amenant à suivre son rythme. Elle le suivit sans difficulté, et lorsque sa langue vint titiller ses lèvres, quémandant la permission d'approfondir le baiser, elle les entrouvrit. Elle attendait cela depuis longtemps, si longtemps. Elle s'en était languis, et voilà que ça arrivait enfin. Elle se fichait de sa douche ou du repas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'homme qui laissait enfin son poids peser sur son corps et dont les mains caressaient sa peau dénudée. C'était une des meilleures matinées qu'elle ait eu depuis un certain temps.

Elle ne parvint pas à retenir un grognement lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes. On pouvait dire avait certitude qu'elle était accro à lui. Tout chez lui était enivrant et maintenant qu'elle venait de découvrir ce que c'était de se faire embrasser par Patrick Jane, elle n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour c'était une chose, mais là c'était complètement différent. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait lorsqu'il combinerait les deux.

Jane roula sur le côté et l'entraina avec lui, entremêlant leurs jambes dans le même mouvement. Elle n'avait plus l'air d'être nerveuse, et il savait qu'il ne l'était plus non plus. Après seulement deux baisers, il était totalement accro à ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer autrement. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais il avait délibérément ignorer le fait qu'elle tombe de fatigue pour pouvoir profiter encore un peu de ce moment avec elle. C'était si agréable de penser qu'ils pourraient passer toute la journée ainsi.

« Patrick ?

- Hm ? »

C'était son premier mot depuis le baiser dans le salon, et il avait terriblement envie de savoir ce qu'elle aurait à dire.

« Et si on ne faisait rien que ça, toute la journée ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un grand sourire, puis il franchit la distance qui le séparait d'elle encore une fois. La rencontre de leurs lèvres fut brève et légère, un de ces baisers que l'on peut tout juste sentir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps ? »

C'était une question rhétorique alors elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se contenta de se laisser immerger par la manière qu'il avait de la regarder. C'était presque comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Il avait l'air fasciné. Elle était sur le point de commenter lorsqu'un gargouillement bruyant brisa le silence et les fit tout deux éclater de rire.

« Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. »

Apparemment pour Jane, cela voulait dire que c'était à lui de faire en sorte qu'elle ait de quoi manger. Comme s'il était son serveur personnel. Malgré ses protestations, il sauta hors du lit avec la promesse de lui apporter de la nourriture. Elle se fichait de la nourriture, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il reste avec elle dans le lit mais heureusement pour elle, par nourriture, Jane entendait un sachet de Doritos et quelques petits gâteaux. Des roulés au chocolat pour être précise.

Ce fut l'un des petits-déjeuners les moins diététiques qu'elle ait eu depuis un certain temps, mais au moins, il était de retour dans le lit. Ils mangèrent ces cochonneries comme s'ils étaient affamés, se chipant une bouchée, une chips ou un baiser de temps à l'autre. Jane prétexta qu'elle avait du chocolat sur les lèvres, mais ils savaient tous deux la vérité. Il essayait de rattraper le temps perdu, et elle ne s'en plaindrait certainement pas. Ils finirent par oublier le paquet de chips sur la table de chevet, et elle se pelota contre son torse et se relaxa sous le mouvement de ses mains dans sa chevelure brune.

Jane passa l'heure suivante à essayer de la faire dormir, il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, mais elle était têtue et luttait contre le sommeil. Il tenta de l'apaiser en caressant son dos, ses cheveux, mais cela ne marcha pas. Elle voulait rester éveillée, et il savait que c'était à cause des baisers. Il tenta alors quelque chose de différent. La retournant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa brièvement une fois, puis recommença trois fois avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il laissa ses mains parcourir son dos, au même rythme que celui de ses lèvres. Il détestait toujours les égratignures qu'elle avait sur le dos, dues au tapis du salon, mais elles étaient presque guéries. Un gémissement vibra au fond de la gorge de Lisbon et elle essaya de se rapprocher encore plus de lui mais c'était impossible. Leurs corps s'épousaient déjà parfaitement. Changeant encore une fois de rythme, ralentissant progressivement, il déposait maintenant de doux baisers brefs sur ses lèvres, les effleurant avec légèreté et la tirant lentement vers un état de relaxation complète. Il continua ainsi, ne voyant pas cela comme une corvée mais un plaisir. Quand il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se détendre, il espaça ses baisers. Quelques secondes d'écart, puis quelques minutes, et comme il l'avait prévu, elle finit par fermer les yeux et répondre de plus en plus faiblement. Après un dernier baiser, il murmura un doux « Dors Teresa » et elle s'assoupit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je ne pourrais poster le prochain chapitre que fin août car je pars en vacance : _**

**_Bonne vacances à tous ! :)_**


	17. Séminaire Rouge Sang

Je suis de retour :)

Merci de votre patience :**3**

* * *

><p><strong>17. Carnelian Inc<strong>

**(1x17 Séminaire Rouge Sang)**

**.**

C'était silencieux, trop silencieux. Un de ces silences sinistres qui font froid dans le dos. Cependant Lisbon essaya d'utiliser ce silence comme une source de consolation. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que Jane ne serait pas toujours là avec elle et qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit ici. Sans pouvoir sentir la tiède lourdeur de son bras accroché à sa taille, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle venait à peine de s'habituer au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il fallait qu'elle foute tout en l'air. C'était bien sa veine ! Et maintenant, elle ne savait même pas s'il reviendrait, ou si le confronter le lendemain matin serait une bonne idée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voulait l'appeler et s'expliquer mais elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Elle ne savait même pas comment s'expliquer.

**()**

_« Comme si tu ne savais pas que tu as un méga problème de confiance. »_

_C'était un commentaire plutôt sarcastique, un commentaire qui - Lisbon le savait - ferait des vagues._

_« Je fais confiance aux gens. J'ai confiance en toi._

_- Pas du tout. Et je n'ai pas confiance en toi non plus. »_

_Les mots passèrent ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, ou même réfléchir. Jane avait semblé sincère, mais elle n'était jamais sûre de rien lorsqu'ils étaient au boulot. Il portait toujours ce masque au travail, un masque qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir percer. _

_« C'est contrariant d'entendre ça. Je ne savais pas. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

_- Bien sûr que non. Combien de fois m'as-tu doré la pilule, menée en bateau, mentit ? Te faire confiance ? Non. »_

_En toute honnêteté, elle ne parlait que du boulot, mais rien qu'à son regard, elle put deviner qu'il l'avait pris personnellement. Puis une petite voix apparut dans sa tête pour lui souffler qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire._

__**()**

Lisbon avait froid. Le côté du lit que Jane occupait habituellement était vide, et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Cette chaleur qui émanait de lui n'était pas là, et elle ravala un sanglot en repensant à ces mots qu'ils avaient échangé dans le salon quelques heures auparavant. Ces mots stupides, qui lui avaient échappé, et qu'il avait prit au sérieux. Elle supposa que le sujet en lui-même était sérieux, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Alors pourquoi avait-elle mentit à propos de cela ? Elle lui donnerait son cœur dans la seconde, en réalité, elle le lui avait même déjà donné. Elle lui faisait confiance au point de pouvoir mettre sa vie entre ses mains sans hésiter une seule seconde. Pourquoi avait-elle choisit de le blesser, de lui mentir et de le froisser ainsi ? Elle était si confuse. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus sous les draps à la rechercher de chaleur, et laissa sa lèvre inférieure trembloter alors qu'elle essuyait sa joue humide. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement, elle pouvait encore respirer son odeur imprégnée sur l'oreiller. C'était stupide, elle ne devrait pas se laisser être aussi affecté par ce genre de chose. C'était un malentendu. Jane le savait surement. Il aurait dû rester avec elle, ils auraient pu en parler plus calmement. Peut-être aurait-il pu lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait dit ne pas lui faire confiance alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Le problème n'était pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui, mais plutôt qu'elle avait tellement confiance en lui que ça la terrifiait. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant confiance en quelqu'un, cet homme qui la tourmentait, lui dorait la pilule et la menait en bateau avait en quelque sorte réussit à gagner sa confiance. Lisbon enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et se demanda si elle n'avait pas dit tout ça dans une dernière tentative de se faire croire qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Pour se prouver qu'elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Peut-être bien qu'elle devenait folle.

**()**

_« Lisbon, saches que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je le serai. J'ai besoin que tu le saches. »_

_Ces mots la rendirent muette, elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose comme cela alors qu'ils étaient encore techniquement en train de travailler._

_« J'peux t'attraper ? »_

**()**

Même à travers son sourire, elle avait pu voir qu'il était blessé. Il avait fait comme s'il était content lorsqu'elle avait cédé et qu'elle l'avait laissé l'attraper mais elle savait. C'est ce qui avait rendu tout cela plus compliqué. Elle aurait pu tout simplement s'excuser, mais était-il seulement possible de retirer ce genre de paroles ? Elle avait eu plusieurs opportunités de le faire mais elle les avait laissé passer, pensant qu'il finirait par oublier. Elle aurait du savoir que c'était Jane et qu'il n'oublierait pas comme ça le fait qu'elle ait dit ne pas avoir confiance en lui. Durant le reste de l'enquête, il avait agi normalement et elle avait supposé que c'était oublié. La peine semblait s'être envolée, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Aussitôt qu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture, elle avait essayé d'apaiser ses craintes et elle avait pensé y être arrivé.

**()**

_Elle attendit qu'il soit assit sur le siège conducteur et qu'il ferme la portière puis elle s'approcha de lui. Sa main trouva le col de sa veste et il devina immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle voulait savoir si tout allait encore bien entre eux. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et se tourna pour lui faire face. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur, il fut celui qui avança pour franchir la distance qui les séparait. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle cru qu'il n'était plus contrarié ou que ce baiser arrangerait les choses. Il était hésitant, prudent et elle pensa pouvoir tout arranger en lui montrant qu'elle avait toujours envie de lui._

_Ses hormones étaient déchainées, ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour depuis leur premier baiser dans le salon, une semaine auparavant. Ce n'était pas par manque d'initiatives de la part de Lisbon, mais à chaque fois qu'ils atterrissaient sur le lit ou sur le canapé, Jane stoppait tout. Il semblait parfaitement satisfait de laisser tout simplement ses lèvres et ses mains se balader sur son corps, sans jamais aller plus loin. Elle commençait devenir folle à cause de ce désir qui s'accumulait au creux de ses jambes. Une seule caresse de la part du consultant, et son jugement s'envolait par la fenêtre. _

_Lisbon oublia momentanément la conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Elle se fichait du fait qu'ils soient techniquement encore en service, elle serait d'accord pour qu'ils se garent dans un endroit isolé et inaugurent la banquette arrière. Personne n'en saurait rien, après tout, ils avaient encore une longue route à faire. Elle se rapprocha de lui, approfondit le baiser et laissa ses mains parcourir ses bouclettes blondes. Aucun d'eux ne sembla se préoccuper du fait que n'importe qui dans la petite ferme pourrait les voir, mais Jane finit par la repousser. _

_« Teresa….on travaille. »_

_Il le murmura à travers son souffle bruyant on pouvait encore deviner sa douleur et elle se sentit encore plus horrible. Elle avait essayé d'arranger les choses, mais au final, elle n'avait fait que les empirer. _

_« Oui, désolée. »_

**()**

Un frisson parcouru son corps lorsqu'elle se souvint du baiser. Elle aurait du savoir que ça ne rendrait les choses que plus compliquées entre eux. On ne dit pas « Je n'ai pas confiance en toi » à quelqu'un pour ensuite pratiquement lui sauter dessus dans sa voiture. Ça avait été une mauvaise décision de sa part et maintenant elle en payait le prix. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne mettrait pas fin à cette relation quelque peu « sexuelle » elle ne voulait seulement pas retourner à ce qu'ils avaient avant.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que les émotions de Jane débordent et qu'il remette cela sur le tapis aussi tôt. Dés qu'ils étaient entrés chez elle, l'ambiance avait été tendue. Le problème criant qu'ils avaient essayé d'éviter était revenu à la charge dés qu'elle avait essayé d'engager la conversation. Elle avait pensé qu'ils en parleraient, passeraient à autre chose, feraient l'amour et iraient se coucher mais elle avait tort. Elle avait bien souvent tort ces derniers temps.

**()**

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, essayant tout deux de trouver quelque chose à dire. Lisbon avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Jane, et lui, avait passé son bras autour d'elle mais ils avaient l'impression d'être à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. _

_« Tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance ? J'ai confiance en toi, moi, Teresa. Vraiment ! Je pensais que mes intentions étaient claires._

_- Tu rumines encore là-dessus ? »_

_Ce fut le ton brisé de sa voix qui en quelque sorte l'énerva. Elle pensait que c'était du passé. Tout était revenu à la normale durant l'enquête, alors elle pensait que c'était oublié. _

_« Patrick, je…_

_- Je pensais que tu saurais, depuis le temps, que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Teresa, on a….enfin, ça fait des mois que tout cela à commencé. Presque un an. Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais avec toi, et tu m'as dit que tu voulais la même chose. Je ne savais pas que je t'avais donné des raisons de ne pas me faire confiance._

_- Non, ce n'est pas… »_

_Elle essaya de le rassurer, posant une main sur sa joue, mais il la repoussa et se leva brusquement, la laissant seule sur le canapé. Elle le suivit, tentant de limiter la distance qu'il essayait de mettre entre eux._

_« Je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi ce soir._

_- Quoi ? Non, Patrick, je ne…. »_

_De ses mains, il attrapa ses poignets lorsqu'elle essaya à nouveau de le toucher. Il avait l'air si triste, la mine décomposée. _

_« J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir Teresa, et je ne peux pas faire ça ici._

_- Pourrais-tu me laisser terminer une seule foutue phase ? » s'écria-t-elle._

_Lisbon aurait dû savoir que la colère n'était pas la bonne route à prendre, mais il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de s'excuser. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'interrompre et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle voulait qu'il écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire._

_« Ne pars pas. Ne fais pas ça, implora-t-elle._

_- On se verra demain. »_

_Il était à mi chemin de la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Tendant la main vers lui une dernière fois, elle attrapa la sienne mais la laissa vite retomber en croisant son regard. Il était au bord des larmes, et c'était de sa faute. _

_« Patrick, s'il te plait, j'ai…_

_Il la fit taire en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fermeté, puis il sortit. La porte se referma entre eux, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Il était parti et elle n'avait pas put l'en empêcher. _

_« …confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en toi. »_

_Sa supplication fut murmurée à travers la dure réalité de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'était déjà plus là lorsqu'elle l'avait soufflée. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputer, pas vraiment. A moins que cette dispute n'existe que d'un seul des côtés. Elle avait lutté pour le garder avec elle, mais il était partit à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit. Malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas vraiment une dispute, elle se sentait terriblement mal. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et elle envisagea un instant courir après lui. Mais elle aurait l'air un peu trop désespérée et elle savait que ça ne le ferait pas changer d'avis._

**()**

Resserrant les couvertures autour d'elle, Lisbon laissa couler ses larmes et attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet pour essayer une dernière fois de se faire entendre. Elle lui laisserait un message s'il le fallait, mais elle n'allait en aucun cas le laisser se torturer à propos de tout cela. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses sentiments, elle tenait à lui. Il pensait toujours que tout était de sa faute et c'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il pensait une fois de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser penser cela. Il portait déjà tellement de poids sur ses épaules. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre parce qu'elle ne savait pas gérer ses propres émotions conflictuelles.

* * *

><p>Il était une heure du matin passée, et Jane avait froid. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'accrocher au corps de Lisbon pour trouver de la chaleur. Il aurait dû savoir que Lisbon n'avait pas confiance en lui, il aurait dû pouvoir le voir, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu en elle qui puisse lui faire penser cela. Il essaya de remonter dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche de ce qui aurait pu faire qu'elle pense ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il y avait surement un moyen d'arranger tout cela.<p>

**()**

_« Il faut me parler. »_

_Jane ne voulait pas vraiment qu'elle reste éveillée, il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, mais il commençait à fatiguer et seul une conversation réussirait à le maintenir éveillé. _

_« C'est obligatoire ?_

_- Non. Je peux aussi m'endormir et nous laisser dériver vers les voitures d'en face. C'est à toi de voir. »_

_Ça le rongeait depuis plusieurs heures, il n'arrivait pas à passer outre le fait qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelque chose comme cela ait pu lui échapper. _

_« Tu as vu de bons films ces derniers temps ? »_

_Sa question était forcée, n'importe qui aurait pu le voir. _

_« Non, et toi ?_

_- Non._

_- Intéressant. »_

_Il ne fit pas vraiment exprès de répondre de manière aussi désintéressé, mais il était plus préoccuper par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui, et qu'il n'ait pas vu cela avant. Bon sang, cela faisait des mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble ! Il s'enen voulait plus à lui-même qu'à elle. _

_« J'ai passé tout mon temps avec toi dernièrement, Patrick, pas étonnant que nos réponses soient les mêmes. »_

_Il ignora son commentaire et laissa son esprit divaguer dangereusement vers toutes les raisons qui auraient pu faire qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui. Aucune d'elles ne s'appliquaient à eux, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait._

**()**

Jane était allongé sur le matelas froid, sous le smiley tordu et macabre dessiné sur le mur. La chaleur du corps de Lisbon près du sien lui manquait, à vrai dire, il aurait préféré être dans un lit plutôt que de se tourner et se retourner sur un simple matelas. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas ce soir. Ça le rongerait tant qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi Lisbon n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il ne dormirait pas ce soir. Il s'était en quelque sorte habitué à l'avoir prés de lui lorsqu'il dormait. Habitué à la manière dont elle soupirait doucement et gémissait parfois dans son sommeil, à la manière qu'elle avait de se pelotonner contre lui, le plus près possible de son corps. Il s'était laissé envoûter par ses caresses, sa respiration, tout et maintenant, il devait tout remettre en question. Il fallait qu'il trouve ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Un regard vers l'identité de la personne qui appelait et son cœur se serra, il n'était pas sûr que de parler à Lisbon serait une bonne idée. Jetant un coup d'œil au smiley sur le mur, il répondit d'une voix entrecoupée. Il espéra qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se contenta simplement de lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait.

« Teresa, je veux que tu m'écoutes, sans m'interrompre. Je sais que tu as appelé pour une raison mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

La voix de Lisbon sembla faible lorsqu'elle tenta de parler. Il put deviner qu'elle avait pleuré, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il s'en voudrait surement, et il prendrait probablement un verre après avoir raccroché, mais il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose avant.

« Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Je veux le partager avec toi. Il y a un endroit où il faut que je t'emmène, mais je ne peux pas le faire tant que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, et ne l'ai jamais montré à personne. On pourra en reparler quand tu auras dormi un peu. Je vais raccrocher maintenant, je voulais seulement te dire ça. »

Il l'entendit à l'autre bout de la ligne, lui demandant d'attendre, de ne pas raccrocher, mais il le fit quand même. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle pleure à cause de ça, à cause de lui. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il se levait du matelas et se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, il ne ferait probablement qu'errer à travers la maison, mais ce serait toujours mieux que de rester toute la nuit dans cette chambre.

**TBC….**


	18. Patates Rouges

**A/N : **J'éclate de rire toute seule à chaque fois que mon ordi essaye de me faire accorder les adjectifs au féminin pour Jane x) Pauvre Jane ! D'après lui, Jane serait très distraite par le rire de Lisbon et serait aussi plutôt curieuse…

* * *

><p><strong>18. Russet Potatoes<strong>

**(1x18 Patates Rouges)**

**.**

« Me souvenir de quoi ? » demanda Rigsby.

Jane l'étudia attentivement après que celui-ci ait posé cette question, d'un air totalement confus. Sans aucun doute, il se souvenait d'avoir embrassé Van Pelt en plein milieu de l'open-space. Il était sur le point de vendre la mèche pour détendre l'atmosphère lorsque Cho intervint avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Si, il s'en souvient.

- Oui, il s'en souvient, ajouta Lisbon. C'est évident. »

Lisbon avait une tasse à la main et souriait d'un air radieux. Jane fut momentanément distrait par son sourire et par le son de sa voix. C'était mignon, féminin. Elle avait l'air heureuse, malgré le fait qu'ils évitaient depuis quelques jours de parler d'autre chose que du boulot. Il avait presque été jeté du haut d'un immeuble et elle avait l'air de bien le prendre.

« Mais de quoi ? »

Rigsby laissa échapper un rire nerveux tandis que Cho et Lisbon sortaient de la pièce. Le pauvre gars semblait confus mais Jane devait déjà s'occuper d'autres choses plus importantes.

« Ça te reviendra. »

Il tapota son épaule en partant, espérant réveiller en lui les souvenirs manquants, mais il ne resta pas pour voir si cela fonctionnait. Il était trop occupé à parcourir la distance le séparant de son bon vieux canapé. C'était là où il réussissait le mieux à réfléchir, et il y avait pleins de choses auxquelles il devait réfléchir. Lisbon, principalement, et où ils en étaient. Il était dur de la voir et de travailler avec elle quand il savait qu'ils souffraient tous deux, chacun de leur côté. Il savait qu'elle aussi était bouleversée par tout ça, il l'avait entendue pleurer au téléphone. Il lui avait promis qu'ils en parleraient, mais ils ne l'avaient toujours pas fait. Pour être franc, il avait fait de son mieux pour retarder le plus possible cette conversation parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Elle lui manquait. Les douces caresses et les petits sourires séducteurs qu'ils partageaient le matin, la manière qu'elle avait de rire et de frissonner à chaque fois qu'il nichait son nez au creux de son cou avant d'avoir eu le temps de se raser tous cela lui manquait. Les petites choses toutes simples qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revivre après avoir perdu sa famille l'amour. C'était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Il était déconcerté par le fait qu'elle lui manque autant après si peu de temps.

Il était sur le point de s'affaler sur son canapé lorsqu'il l'aperçut à la porte de son bureau, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Il grogna presque il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec elle, n'étant pas sûr de ce qui pourrait arriver. Il savait que ça serait compliqué, il avait remarqué que ces derniers jours, elle arrivait au travail avec les yeux légèrement rougis. Évidemment, si elle avait regardé les siens attentivement, elle aurait pu voir qu'ils l'étaient également. Inspirant profondément, il se dit qu'il lui devait bien cela, et la suivit à l'intérieur de son bureau.

Lisbon était fatiguée de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle en avait plus qu'assez, et il semblait que le seul moyen de se faire en fin entendre par Jane était de l'y obliger. Cet homme pouvait être plus têtu qu'un âne parfois. Et pourtant, elle donnerait tout pour qu'il vienne à nouveau dans son appartement. Ce n'était plus pareil maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus personne pour lui frotter le dos ou la distraire sous la douche. Rien n'était plus pareil sans lui, et elle avait fini par réaliser à quel point l'impact qu'il avait sur sa vie était important.

Elle sauta presque de joie lorsqu'il avança vers elle, mais elle réussit à rester neutre. Elle avait été dans un tel état ces derniers jours ! Elle mettait ça sur le compte du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi fort pour un homme. Elle ne laisserait pas ce malentendu ruiner leur relation c'était bien trop facile de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. De laisser tout cela se tasser et de revenir à ce qu'ils avaient avant. Elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver, ça ne pourrait plus jamais n'être que du sexe entre eux. C'était impossible, mais elle avait le sentiment que c'était ce qui arriverait s'ils ne réglaient pas cela au plus vite. Et apparemment, c'était à elle de faire le premier pas, mais aussi blessée qu'elle pouvait être par ce malentendu, elle était déterminée à le lui faire comprendre.

Son regard croisa le sien au moment où il entra dans son bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla et ferma les stores. Ils auraient besoin d'intimité, alors elle s'assura que tous les stores soient bien fermés avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle avait le sentiment que ça pourrait devenir un peu trop émotionnel.

« Lisbon, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça ici. Ce n'est pas exactement…

- Tais-toi. »

Jane se tût et l'observa durant quelques seconde, notant son apparence épuisée, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en importer.

« Tu vas m'écouter, d'accord ? Et tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tout ça, de ce malaise entre nous. Je n'ai jamais…

- Teresa…

- Non. Laisse-moi terminer. »

Jane réalisa qu'en d'autre circonstance, il aurait surement été excité. Elle avait l'air incontestablement déterminée et sa voix était à la fois exigeante et implorante.

« Tout ça est stupide, Patrick. Je sais que ce que je t'ai dit t'a blessé et j'en suis désolée. J'en suis tellement désolée, mais je t'en veux à toi aussi. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de finir une phrase. Tu t'es enfui parce que je t'avais blessé. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, mais ça me rend quand même furieuse de voir que tu ne veux même pas m'en parler. Tu me l'as promis au téléphone, tu m'as dit qu'on en parlerait mais on ne l'as toujours pas fait. Tu n'as fait que m'éviter jusqu'ici, et comme une idiote, je t'ai laissé faire.

- Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi. »

Même si elle lui avait demandé de ne pas l'interrompre, elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle n'était pas furieuse contre lui, mais plutôt contre elle-même de se sentir aussi confuse et blessée. Elle ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il l'évitait, mais elle souffrait intérieurement à cause de ça. Grognant par pure frustration, elle le poussa, le faisant tomber en arrière et atterrir sur le canapé.

« Mais écoute-moi, bon sang ! »

Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, surtout quand il semblait avoir traversé une période difficile lui aussi. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, et ça la mettait en rogne de ne pas réussir à se contrôler.

« J'ai confiance en toi. Il faut que tu le saches. J'ai tellement confiance en toi que ça me terrifie. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait croire le contraire, mais tu aurais dû m'écouter, tu aurais dû me laisser m'expliquer. »

Jane n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle l'avait poussé sur le canapé, et il n'aurait pas pu s'il l'avait voulu. Il resta figé devant les émotions de la jeune femme qui jaillissaient de toutes parts, devant les larmes qui coulait maintenant le long de ses joues, et une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. Il essaya de l'avaler pour la faire disparaître, mais cela ne fit qu'intensifier chacun des mots prononcés par la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite au lieu de la fuir comme la peste.

« Tu…tu as dit que tu voulais me montrer quelque chose et puis tu m'as raccroché au nez….Patrick, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout simplement écoutée ? »

Il prit conscience du fait qu'il avait loupé une partie de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais ce n'était pas grave, il en avait assimilé les grandes lignes. Les parties les plus importantes résonnaient encore clairement dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il l'entendit poser sa question, il la regarda dans les yeux, mesurant à quel point ces quatre derniers jours l'avaient ébranlée. La situation avait échappé à tout contrôle. Un silence s'étendit sur plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne puisse enfin lui répondre.

« J'avais peur. Peur de ce que tu allais me dire. Il y a vraiment un endroit où j'aimerais t'emmener, un endroit qu'il faut que je te montre. Deux endroits et d'autres choses. Vraiment. »

Lisbon fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Jane. Elle tendit le bras avec prudence pour toucher son épaule mais il attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. Elle fut étonnée par ce mouvement soudain mais elle le laissa caresser sa main et embrasser le bout de chacun de ses doigts.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te raccrocher au nez. Pour commencer, je n'aurais pas dû quitter ton appartement. »

Elle poussa un soupir, irrégulier, et essuya ses joues humides de sa main libre.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire que je n'avais pas confiance en toi. Il faut que l'on mette les choses au clair si l'on veut pouvoir continuer. Il faut qu'on arrête de fuir au moindre problème. Si on a peur de quelque chose ou si l'on est contrarié, il faut se le dire. Je ne veux plus passer des jours à me morfondre sur moi-même sans savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment. D'accord ? »

Jane ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça, il tira sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye à ses côtés, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux, et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle s'agrippa à sa veste et posa sa joue sur son épaule. Respirant son odeur, Lisbon se laissa envahir par un sentiment de calme pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées exactement comme elle l'avait prévu, mais alors qu'il la pressa un peu plus contre lui, elle se rendit compte que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Dieu qu'elle détestait ne pas pouvoir le toucher, ne pas pouvoir se blottir au creux de ses bras !

« Tout ira bien Teresa. »

Elle ne dit pas un mot et savoura cette étreinte comme s'il allait disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre. Ils savaient tout deux que c'était en partie dû au fait qu'il avait faillit être jeté du haut d'un immeuble. C'était ce qui avait, en fin de compte, mené à cette confrontation. Lisbon supportait déjà mal cette situation, et voir Rigsby essayer de le jeter du haut d'un immeuble avait été la goutte faisant déborder le vase.

Aucun d'eux ne sembla s'inquiéter du fait qu'ils étaient encore sur leur lieu de travail. Ça leur importait peu quand ils étaient ainsi agrippés l'un à l'autre, se murmurant des mots doux et des excuses à n'en plus finir. Quatre jours n'étaient pas grand chose pour une personne normale, mais pour deux âmes seules, se reposant l'une sur l'autre pour trouver un semblant de paix, c'était une éternité.

**TBC…**


	19. Héroïne de Mère en Fille

**19. A Dozen Red Roses**

**(1x19 Héroïne de Mère en Fille)**

**.**

Les arbres défilaient rapidement devant ses yeux, leurs couleurs se mélangeant à la nuit. Lisbon était assise sur le siège passager de la Citroën de Jane depuis un bon moment maintenant. Elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à l'heure, sachant au fond d'elle-même où ils se rendaient. Elle l'avait su dès l'instant où il était venu frapper timidement à la porte de son bureau, avec cet air penaud et nerveux sur le visage. Jane pouvait être beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il était avec elle, mais il n'était jamais nerveux. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Il était normalement doué pour cacher ce genre de choses, mais cette fois-ci, on aurait dit qu'il n'essayait même pas. Plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait dit que c'était bon pour elle d'essayer de deviner, mais là, elle n'avait même pas besoin de le faire. Il était évident qu'il l'emmenait chez lui, là où sa famille avait été assassinée.

**()**

_« Waouh ! Sacré bonne femme ! Il en faut pour faire rougir l'impitoyable agent Lisbon. »_

_Lisbon résista contre l'envie de le taper sur la tête pour oser dire ce genre de choses. _

_« Rhoo, ça va ! J'ai pas rougis du tout. »_

_D'accord, elle avait peut-être rougis un peu, mais juste un tout petit peu. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat._

_« Tu sais quel est mon pronostic ?_

_- Non_

_- Devine. »_

_Elle garda ses mains contre elle, essayant de contrôler cette envie d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Techniquement, ça n'aurait pas d'importance puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les alentours, mais ce n'était pas professionnel. _

_« Oh, dis-le moi, c'est tout. »_

_- Non, devine ! C'est bon pour toi. »_

_Il pensait que c'était bon pour elle ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Le regardant avec amusement, elle attendit la réponse. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'attendre qu'elle devine. Il faisait juste son Jane et elle devait avouer qu'après la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer, elle était heureuse de le voir ainsi._

**()**

Lisbon souhaita silencieusement qu'il ait gardé son humeur à faire des plaisanteries. Son cœur battait plus fort depuis le moment où il lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien l'accompagner pour ce petit voyage. Ça lui avait semblé être quelque chose d'absolument privé et intime, alors elle avait tout d'abord voulu dire non. Elle ne voulait pas aller dans une maison qu'il avait partagée avec sa famille, avec sa femme, mais le ton suppliant de sa voix lui avait fait acquiescer silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis, lui non plus, et même si elle avait plein de choses à dire, elle n'arriva pas à trouver les bons mots. C'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Il voulait partager avec elle cette partie de son passé, et même si elle trouvait cela flatteur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il lui serait la main aussi fort. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Il la serrait si fort qu'elle commençait à ne plus sentir le bout de ses doigts.

Plus ils s'approchaient de la maison, sa maison, plus il resserrait sa main autour de la sienne, mais elle savait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'allée menant à la maison, elle avait mal à la main et le bout de ses doigts commençait à devenir violet.

« Patrick, tu me fais mal à la main. »

Lisbon avait murmuré, espérant ne pas l'effrayer mais cela ne servit à rien. Aussitôt qu'il assimila ce qu'elle venait de dire, il lâcha sa main brusquement, un air distant sur le visage.

« Désolé. Je ne … Désolé. »

Il avait l'air terrifié, et elle le vit déglutir nerveusement alors qu'elle étirait ses doigts endoloris. Pour être franche, elle n'avait encore jamais réfléchi au fait qu'il ait gardé cette maison. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires. Une partie d'elle-même le savait déjà, rien qu'à voir le genre d'homme qu'il était, mais depuis tout ce temps qu'ils se voyaient, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet. Pas une seule fois.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'amener ici. Vraiment, c'est un beau geste mais je…

- Non, ce n'est pas beau. Attends. »

Sans autre mot, ni explication sur le ton quelque peu énigmatique qu'il avait utilisé, il sortit de la voiture, sans prendre la peine de vérifier si elle le suivait. Il savait que cela pouvait ce passer de plusieurs manières différentes. Peu d'entre elles étaient bonnes. Il ne savait pas comment elle prendrait la découverte de l'homme qu'il était réellement. L'homme qui avait conservé ce smiley macabre qui était peint sur le mur. Il se demandait comment elle réagirait.

Jane put la sentir derrière lui alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte. Il put entendre ses pas qui le suivaient alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers sombres, et il devait avouer que c'était étrange de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un près de lui cette fois-ci. Il avait besoin de le faire, il le fallait. Il ne pourrait jamais vraiment aller de l'avant avec elle sans lui montrer ce qui le retenait en arrière. Il avait surement dû essayer de gagner du temps inconsciemment au bas de l'escalier car sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle était venue à sa gauche, sa main caressant la sienne. Inspirant profondément, il gravit la première marche. Ça n'était pas aussi dur habituellement, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais fait avec une autre personne. Une personne qu'il aimait.

« Teresa, il faut que je te montre ça. Et si tu changes d'avis à propos de… euh, à propos de nous, je comprendrais.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne changerais pas d'av…. »

Elle était si belle dans la pénombre, presque mystique. Malgré ses mots, il se pencha en avant et effleura ses lèvres des siennes au cas où. Il ne s'autorisa qu'une légère caresse, finie aussitôt qu'elle avait commencé, puis il ouvrit la porte faisant face aux escaliers. C'était maintenant, ou jamais.

Lisbon était confuse, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait emmenée ici, et ce doux baiser la troubla encore plus. Elle mit quelques secondes à ouvrir les paupières, et lorsqu'elle le fit, Jane n'était déjà plus à ses côtés. Il était entré dans la chambre. Franchissant le seuil de la porte avec réserve, elle vit le matelas en face duquel il se tenait, puis elle le regarda lui. Il avait les épaules tombantes, et elle remarqua leur mouvement particulier alors qu'il inspirait profondément. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle savait dans quelle pièce ils étaient. Elle savait que ça devait être dur pour lui, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air si honteux. Mais lorsqu'il fit un pas sur le côté, lui révélant ainsi ce qu'il cachait jusqu'ici en lui bloquant la vue, tout devint clair.

Là, sur le mur, était dessiné le smiley sanglant, celui laissé là par John le Rouge. Celui peint avec le sang de sa famille. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps tandis que des nausées assaillirent son estomac. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et elle prit une vive inspiration, mais Jane n'osa toujours pas poser ses yeux sur elle. Son regard navigua entre le mur et son consultant. Elle eut mal au cœur de penser qu'il puisse dormir sous ce smiley horrible. Ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il dorme là, mais plutôt qu'il prenne cela pour un devoir. Dans tous les cas, il était maintenant certain qu'elle ne le laisserait pas quitter son appartement le soir, à moins d'être certaine qu'il ne vienne pas ici. Ce n'était pas sain.

Lisbon tendit la main vers Jane, et exerça une légère pression sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il ne la regarda pas, son regard restant fixé au sol, sur le mur, partout sauf sur elle. Elle pu deviner que c'était par honte et par peur. Tout était clair maintenant : il avait peur qu'elle veuille fuir. Il était vrai que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'elle avait reconnu la signature de John le Rouge, mais elle l'aurait emmené avec elle. Elle aurait fuit la maison, pas lui.

Même lorsqu'elle saisit son bras avec douceur, il ne bougea pas. Malgré la faible lumière, elle put voir ses yeux larmoyants et elle comprit aussitôt à quel point ça pouvait être dur pour lui. Laisser cela sur le mur était une chose, mais le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre en était toute une autre.

« Tout va bien. Je ne m'en irai nulle part. » murmura-t-elle.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir aller autre part. Elle voulait sortir de cette pièce, était presque sur le point de vomir son petit-déjeuner mais elle resta. Pour lui, elle prit sa main et s'approcha de lui. Et pourtant, il n'osa toujours pas croiser son regard.

« Tout ne va pas bien. Je sais que tu dois trouver ça écœurant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas te mentir, mais je sais – je comprends – pourquoi tu ne l'as pas enlevé. »

Lisbon posa sa main libre sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde, avant de continuer :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça. Je n'en pense pas moins de toi »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux, les bras de Jane s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille dans une étreinte désespérée. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, murmurant des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas, et elle le laissa faire. Fermant les yeux pour repousser la vue du mur qui lui faisait face, elle le serra dans ses bras avec la même force et elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de le consoler un petit peu. Cela lui rappela lorsque son plus jeune frère faisait des cauchemars, et qu'elle restait assise près de lui, le prenant parfois sur ses genoux, contre elle, et passant sa mains dans ses cheveux. La seule différence étant que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas son petit frère mais l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et que cette étreinte n'était pas due à un cauchemar. Du moins, pas cette fois. Il y avait eu des nuits qu'il avait passées à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, gémissant d'agonie avant de se réveiller en sueur. Ces nuits-là, elle faisait de son mieux pour le réconforter, et elle faisait de son mieux ce soir aussi.

Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment durant combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi ce fut Lisbon qui brisa enfin le silence et demanda à Jane s'ils pouvaient sortir de cette pièce. Jane ne répondit pas verbalement, mais les ramena vers les escaliers puis dans la cuisine. Ils respirèrent plus facilement une fois sortis de la chambre. Il était tard, il avait voulu l'emmener au cimetière également mais ça pouvait attendre un autre jour. Il valait mieux faire cela de jour, et après avoir dormi un peu. Elle ne demanda pas quel était le second endroit où il avait voulu l'emmener et il ne lui dit pas non plus. Il avait d'autres plans pour eux ce soir. Une manière d'oublier et de se détendre un petit peu après tout cela. Il y avait quelque part deux bouteilles qu'il avait achetées après qu'il soit parti de chez elle le jour où ils avaient eu cette discussion sur la confiance. Des bouteilles qu'il n'avait finalement pas consommées, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu.

Lisbon ne posa pas de question lorsque deux bouteilles de vodka apparurent de nulle part. Elle se contenta d'accepter son offre, attrapa la bouteille et en bu une gorgée, savourant la brûlure qu'elle ressentit. Elle se dit qu'après toutes ses émotions, ils avaient bien besoin de ce remontant costaud. Ils se passèrent ainsi plusieurs fois la bouteille, s'avachissant progressivement jusqu'à se retrouver assis à même le sol, contre les comptoirs de la cuisine. Pendant un long moment, ils burent en silence, échangeant seulement de douces caresses lorsque l'alcool commença à faire effet, tous leurs murs s'écroulant un à un pour ne devenir qu'un tas de débris. Ils devenaient plus bavards, plus tactiles. Lisbon avait bougé, et finit par s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes de Jane, qui avait ses mains au niveau de sa taille, sous son tee-shirt. Ils devaient tous deux admettre que cela avait atténué leurs douleurs. Tout semblait moins compliqué après avoir terminer une bouteille. Lisbon ne posa toujours pas de questions. Leurs conversation sérieuse s'était évaporée un peu plus à chaque gorgée, laissant place à des sujet plus insignifiants.

« Je sais que… ce n'était pas la chose la plus…plaisante à voir. »

Jane sentit son esprit s'enfoncer dans un nuage de chaleur et de confusion alors qu'il passait la seconde bouteille tout juste ouverte à Lisbon, mais c'était une sensation bienvenue. Elle en prit une gorgée et grogna. Ils regretteraient certainement tout cela le lendemain matin.

« C'est pas grave… Il y a pire. »

Elle avait vu pire avant.

« Un jour, mon père à battu presque à mort un de mes petits frères. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça…

- On partage…. »

Un sourire tordit ses lèvres après qu'il lui ait déposé un baiser sur le nez.

« On est soûls, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Hum… Oui, presque… »

Ce soir-là, aucun d'eux ne s'en importait. Pas vraiment en tout cas cela ne leur ferait pas de mal, et alors que cette conversation alcoolisée sauta de sujet en sujet, elle devint aussi plus animées. Lisbon parla du poisson rouge qu'elle avait eu à ses cinq ans, et raconta comment elle l'avait mit dans la poche de son manteau pour le montrer à son amie. Bien que la conversation semblait plus légère du fait qu'ils soient ivres, des pensées plus sombres et sinistre flottaient encore dans l'air. Elles étaient seulement noyées par l'alcool pour l'instant. Le soleil levant les ramènerait à la réalité. Une fois que le jour pointerait le bout de son nez, le fait qu'ils soient allongés sur le sol de la cuisine de la maison où sa famille avait été assassinée anéantirait leur bonne humeur éphémère. Mais pour l'instant, ils continuèrent à échanger des petites anecdotes du passé, se demandant comment ils avaient fait pour se retrouver allongés par terre.

Ils avaient bu un peu trop, mais Jane était tout de même moins affecté que Lisbon. Il entendit très clairement ce qu'elle murmura dans l'obscurité, il ne s'en rappellerait probablement pas le lendemain, mais il avait comprit ce qu'elle avait dit.

Pelotonnée dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son torse, Lisbon déposa un baiser sur la mâchoire de Jane et laissa ses yeux fatigués se fermer

« J'suis amoureuse d'toi, Patrick. »

Il savait qu'elle était bien trop dans les vapes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais lui, l'avait entendu. Les mots étaient un peu emmêlés, mais c'était assez clair pour qu'il comprenne. L'esprit confus, il finit par répondre.

« Merci pour…enfin, t'sais, pour tout ça. »

Même ivre, Jane savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prononcer les mots qu'il voulait vraiment dire, mais il voulait la remercier pour tout, pour être là avec lui, pour s'être soûlé avec lui, pour être restée même après avoir vu le smiley. Il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire d'autre, alors il espéra qu'elle avait comprit.

Pourtant, une partie de lui espérait déjà qu'ils aient assez bu pour avoir oublié tout ça le lendemain matin.

**TBC...**


	20. Sous Haute Protection

**20. Red Sauce**

**(1x20 Sous Haute Protection)**

**.**

Encore une enquête résolue. Bien sûr, si Lisbon était encore grognon, c'était parce qu'elle pensait que Jane avait oublié son anniversaire, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, mais Jane le savait. Il avait dû passer quelques coup de fils de dernière minute, le cadeau qu'il avait commandé ayant un peu de retard, mais inévitablement, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru lorsqu'il lui avait dit que son cadeau était en chemin. Évidemment !

Cela dit, sa mauvaise humeur était peut-être aussi due au fait qu'il se soit amusé à fricoter avec la Mafia. Ça la contrariait toujours lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de choses. Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit alors qu'ils étaient ivres. Il avait comprit qu'elle s'en souvenait dès qu'il l'avait vu le lendemain matin. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, et maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le sien, il pouvait deviner toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle se demandait surtout s'il s'en souvenait aussi. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, mais il se rappelait de chacun de ses mots. Ses souvenirs étaient aussi clairs que de l'eau de roches, malgré sa gueule de bois. La seule chose qu'il aurait voulu oublier se répétait dans sa tête comme une litanie, alors que le reste de la soirée était encore flou.

Alors qu'il marchait avec elle, discutant à propos de si, oui ou non, c'était une bonne idée de fricoter avec la Mafia, il réalisa que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir était qu'il voulait qu'elle soit sobre lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'elle l'aimait. Le nœud caché dans la poche lui remémora pourquoi il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Lisbon en premier lieu : le cadeau en retard. Dévier la conversation serait simple à faire, il lui suffisait simplement de lui dire qu'elle était grognon parce qu'il avait oublié de lui acheter un cadeau.

« Incroyable. Eh bien, tu n'as plus aucune raison de m'en vouloir. »

L'air qu'elle arbora lorsqu'il accrocha le nœud sur sa porte n'avait pas de prix. De la confusion, mêlée à de l'amusement : une des expressions qu'il adorait maintenant. Elle hésita avant d'attrape la poignée, alors que Jane faisait signe au reste de l'équipe de se rapprocher. Il voulait qu'ils voient ça.

Lisbon ne savait pas si elle faisait bien d'ouvrir cette porte, mais elle voulait savoir ce qui l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à y trouver un poney lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à pousser la porte, mais il était là, devant son bureau. Le « Joyeux Anniversaire » entendu sur son dos arrivait un peu en retard mais elle ne put réprimer le sourire qui envahit son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Contre toute attente, Jane lui avait offert un poney. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, auquel il répondit par un des siens, tout aussi rayonnant. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ait jamais reçu pour son anniversaire, qu'elle ait jamais reçu tout court d'ailleurs, et c'était encore plus touchant de voir à quel point il semblait être fier de lui. Tout ce qu'il c'était passé la semaine précédente n'avait plus d'importance, même le fait qu'il ait pu se faire tué, à cause de toutes ses manigances, était oublié.

Autant qu'elle aimait son équipe, elle aurait souhaité qu'ils ne soient pas là à cet instant, juste derrière eux. En fait, elle aurait souhaité qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que Jane et elle dans le bâtiment.

Heureusement, après quelques minutes de regards et de murmures curieux, Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt finirent par se lasser du poney et s'éloignèrent. Lisbon devrait se souvenir d'être très gentille avec eux le lendemain, mais pour l'instant, elle tira tout simplement Jane dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle oublia le fait qu'ils marchaient encore sur des œufs il y avait quelques heures de cela et sourit franchement. Un vrai sourire qui plairait à Jane à coup sûr.

« Tu m'as ramené un poney. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation émerveillée qu'elle énonça en caressant le cou de l'animal.

« Je ne l'ai que loué, mais oui. »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, caressant le poney encore un instant.

« Je suis désolé que ton cadeau ne soit pas arrivé à temps. Je n'avais pas oublié ton anniversaire.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu chez moi ces deux dernières nuits ?

- Je savais que tu étais contrariée, répondit-il.

- Je n'étais pas contrariée. »

Contredire Jane ne servait généralement à rien, et pourtant, Lisbon s'y laissait prendre à chaque fois. Ils savaient tous deux qu'elle mentait comme un arracheur de dents, mais Jane choisit de ne pas le souligner. Au lieu de ça, il répondit par un grand sourire et tendit les mains pour saisir les siennes. Ces mains lui avaient manqué durant cette semaine. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance lorsqu'il la tira à lui. Il ne voulait lui faire qu'un câlin puisqu'ils étaient encore au bureau, mais Lisbon ne sembla pas être du même avis. Elle voulait ignorer le monde extérieur, parce qu'à cet instant précis, elle ne pensait plus qu'à le remercier convenablement. Sa main se posa à la base de sa nuque, jouant avec ses bouclettes blondes, et elle pressa un doux baiser contre ses lèvres.

« Je n'avais vraiment pas oublié, insista Jane.

- Chut. »

Sa réponse fut murmurée contre sa bouche alors qu'elle lui intimait le silence avec un autre baiser. Celui-ci, un peu plus long que le précédant. Lisbon s'en fichait, elle se fichait de savoir s'il avait oublié ou pas, car ce baiser compensait largement. Le poney, et la manière dont il prenait le contrôle du rythme sur lequel dansaient leurs lèvres, cela compensait pour toutes les émotions qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Elle n'avait pas été fâchée du fait qu'il ait oublié son anniversaire, mais plutôt blessée pourtant, là, en plein milieu de son bureaux, au creux de ses bras, elle laissa tout s'envoler. Il semblait que ces derniers temps, tout leurs tombait dessus sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en dévier. D'abord, il y avait eu cet incroyable baiser, puis ils avaient finit par s'éviter pendant presque une semaine à cause de leur malentendu sur la confiance. Ils avaient résolu ce problème, mais il l'avait ensuite emmenée voir le smiley qu'il gardait chez lui. Les mots qu'elle lui avait dits cette nuit-là les avaient rendus nerveux, et puis maintenant, il y avait ça. Tout arrivait d'un seul coup, ils n'avaient même pas eu un moment de calme depuis leur premier baiser, et Lisbon était à cran.

S'abandonnant aux sensations parcourant son corps, elle laissa ses mains glisser dans son dos, et elle le rapprocha d'elle. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'elle commença à déposer une trainée de baisers jusqu'à son oreille. Le grognement qui lui échappa lorsqu'elle en mordilla le lobe avec douceur fit naitre un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

« Emmène-moi à la maison, Patrick. »

Sa voix rauque fit frissonner Jane de la tête aux pieds. Il était parfaitement disposé à lui rendre ce service, ils avaient été plutôt distants dernièrement. Ils s'étaient touchés, embrassés, avaient batifolé mais n'étaient jamais allés plus loin depuis que Jane avait initié leur premier baiser. Essayant de ce concentrer, Jane calcula dans sa tête depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. À peu près un mois. Mon Dieu, comment avait-il fait pour tenir, et pourquoi avait-t-il attendu aussi longtemps ?

Le poney se rappela vaguement à lui, mais fut rapidement oublier lorsqu'elle recula pour croiser son regard. Ses yeux verts étaient brumeux, les pupilles dilatées, et elle avait ce regard particulier, celui qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que lui. Il pouvait aussi voir de l'amour, briller à travers l'envie, et il comprit que ce soir, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas tant que leur désir ne serait pas entièrement assouvi. Un autre baiser et elle disparut, remplacée par l'air froid alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Jane resta hagard un instant, alors qu'elle, semblait aller parfaitement bien. Elle afficha un petit sourire en coin, amusée, et caressa le poney, laissant ainsi à Jane le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Cette intimité avec elle lui avait manqué, mais ces dernières semaines, ils n'avaient pas pu trouver le temps de se retrouver.

*******************************TA*****************************

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant deux amants aux mains baladeuses, tentant déjà de faire disparaitre les barrières de tissus les séparant. L'heure et demie passée dans le bureau de la jeune femme et sur le trajet leur avait semblée bien trop longue. Jane claqua la porte sans le faire exprès, ne brisant pas une seconde le lien unissant leurs lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec une avidité qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé avant avec elle, et elle y répondit toute aussi affamée. Aveuglés par leur désir pressant, ils heurtèrent la table, plutôt fort. Un grognement de douleur brisa le silence, suivit par un de plaisir lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, Jane la souleva. Ses mains sous ses fesses, et les jambes de Lisbon enroulées autour de sa taille, il la porta à travers l'appartement.

Leurs bouches ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, mordillant la peau exposée et laissant ses doigts trouver les boutons de la veste du consultant. Elle détestait vraiment toutes ses couches qu'il portait. Elles étaient bien trop nombreuses dans ces instants, et tous ces boutons lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Les pas de Jane ralentirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du canapé, et Lisbon se demanda si c'était là qu'ils finiraient par atterrir, mais il la surprit en tournant finalement vers les escaliers. La chaleur se répandant au creux de ses cuisses lui fit souhaiter qu'il ait opté pour le canapé, mais lorsqu'il attrapa ses lèvres des siennes, elle sentit quelque chose changer en elle. Le baiser était lent et doux, ses pas n'étaient plus aussi rapides et elle eut l'impression que tout son corps s'enflamma.

Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit, il se rendit compte que dans la hâte de toucher et de sentir, ils n'avaient finalement accompli que très peu. Ils étaient encore entièrement habillés. Les boutons, eux, étaient détachés et seuls les chaussures et chaussettes avaient été enlevées.

Jane se plaça entre les jambes de Lisbon et laissa ses mains terminer leur travail sur les boutons de son chemisier. Il ne savait pas quelle bête les avaient mordu avant qu'ils ne passent le seuil de la porte d'entrée, mais il décida de ralentir un peu les choses. Il voulait que cette soirée soit particulière. Il n'avait pas encore eu le plaisir de pouvoir l'embrasser en lui faisant l'amour et il ne voulait pas que ce soit bâclé la première fois. Ayant détaché les derniers boutons, il tira sur le bout de tissu alors qu'elle se redressait et le fit glisser le long de ses épaules pour le lui enlever. Plaçant une main sur la peau tiède de son dos, il l'empêcha ensuite de se rallonger.

Fronts pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser tout en lenteur. C'était à ça que ça devait ressembler. De ses doigts, il fit sauter l'attache du soutien-gorge qui couvrait sa poitrine, tandis que ses lèvres se mouvaient contre les siennes avec paresse. Il put sentir les mains de la jeune femme tirer sur sa chemise, mettant ainsi son calme en péril. Il la laissa se débarrasser de cette barrière, lui retira ensuite son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber au pied du lit.

Les lèvres de Lisbon abandonnèrent les siennes avec réticence, pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, suçotant et mordillant sa peau avec douceur jusqu'à se qu'il perde ses mains dans ses boucles brunes. Cela ne l'arrêta pas, au contraire, ça l'encouragea même à aller plus loin. Ses mains qui étaient jusque là posée sagement sur ses épaules se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la braguette de son pantalon. En un mouvement du poignet, elle l'ouvrit et plongea sa main sous le tissu. Lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent leur destination, Jane en eut le souffle coupé. Il savait qu'elle essayait d'accélérer les choses, et autant qu'il en avait envie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, il voulait la satisfaire pleinement. Tout cela était pour elle.

« Teresa, Chérie, ne va pas trop vite. On a toute la nuit.

- Non, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Lisbon étouffa un grognement lorsqu'il attrapa son poignet et repoussa sa main aventureuse. Elle avait envie de le toucher, de le sentir. Son esprit était confus de désir et l'entendre l'appeler « Chérie » ne calma en rien ses hormones déchainées. L'envie accumulée au creux de ses jambes s'intensifia lorsque la main de l'homme vint détacher le bouton de son pantalon. Ne perdant pas de temps, il glissa ses doigts à la ceinture de celui-ci, attrapant sa culotte par la même occasion. Se mordant la lèvre et arquant son corps contre le sien lorsqu'il fit glisser ces bout de tissu le long de ses jambes, Lisbon poussa un gémissement sourd. Son corps ronronnait presque, son souffle haletant, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore vraiment touchée.

Le hoquet de surprise qui passa ses lèvres quand il posa une main sur un de ses seins alimenta encore plus son désir. Il continua ses caresses à un rythme régulier, suivant le même avec ses lèvres lorsqu'il se pencha pour sceller sa bouche à la sienne. Il n'était pas difficile de se laisser emporter par l'instant, de se laisser envouter par Lisbon. Elle sentait si bon et ses lèvres étaient si douces et si souples. À un moment, entre deux baisers, sa main qui glissait entre eux deux réussit à le débarrasser de son pantalon qui fut rapidement rejoint par le dernier vêtement séparant encore leur deux corps.

Brisant leur baiser assez longtemps pour capter le regard de sa partenaire, Jane se plongea dans la chaleur de son corps d'un coup de rein. Les gémissements coordonnés qui emplirent le silence de la pièce témoignèrent du fait qu'il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans cette position.

Plusieurs facteurs rendaient ce moment plus intense que tous les autres qu'ils avaient partagés. Les deux principaux étant que les baiser n'étaient désormais plus interdits et qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Ses jolis yeux ne lâchèrent pas les siens une seule seconde alors qu'il entama un lent va-et-vient contre ses hanches. Un soupir passa ses lèvres lorsque les mains de Jane recommencèrent à explorer sa peau nue. Le balancement de ses hanches était d'un rythme régulier, ne faiblissant pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève une de ses jambes et l'enroule au niveau de sa taille. Ce changement de position lui soutira un grognement caverneux du fond de la gorge.

« Tu m'as manqué Patrick. »

Les mots furent marmonné contre son épaule, mais il les entendit et comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle lui avait manqué à lui aussi, ça faisait bien trop longtemps. Un petit cri lui échappa et elle pressa son visage contre son cou. N'étant pas d'accord avec cela, il lui fit tourner la tête et captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Suivant le pas de ses hanches, le baiser devint langoureux et enivrant. Les sensations lui faisaient tourner la tête. Jane était un amant merveilleux, elle avait découvert cela dès le début, mais le sentir bouger en elle, glisser contre elle, ses mains explorant son corps et puis maintenant, ses baisers tout cela la menait aux portes de la folie. Elle sentit les muscles entre ses jambes se tendre un peu plus à chaque coup de rein. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle ait l'impression d'être à sa merci. Elle ne pourrait pas prendre le contrôle de la situation même si elle l'aurait voulu. Et c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne le veuille pas.

Les soupirs se muèrent en petits cris, puis en gémissements alors que le plaisir montait en eux. La voix de Jane se mêla à la sienne, et il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore. La manière dont leurs corps s'épousaient lui avait manqué. Être en elle lui avait manqué, bouger en elle et la caresser. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était de l'embrasser, tout semblait plus satisfaisant. Faisant fusionner leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois, il accéléra le rythme alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de partir. Son corps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais Lisbon suivit son rythme sans rechigner. Elle le suivait toujours.

Cette tension, renforcée au fil des semaines, se relâcha enfin, explosant et mettant le corps de Lisbon sans dessus dessous. Elle se raidit entre les bras de Jane, détachant sa bouche de la sienne dans un cri muet. Son corps se cambra dans un besoin de le sentir encore plus près d'elle, et malgré le trop plein de sensations qui la secouaient déjà. Elle s'agrippa désespérément à son dos lorsque l'orgasme traversa son corps. Elle trembla sous lui, emprisonnée entre ses bras, puis elle retomba sur le matelas, dépensée et épuisée, alors qu'il ne stoppa pas ses coups de bassin. Sa peau, trop sensible, répondit à chacune de ses caresses, et de ses lèvres tremblantes, il trouva les siennes. Elle su qu'il était proche de la délivrance lorsqu'il s'agrippa un peu plus fermement à son corps, le grognement émanant de sa gorge en étant la preuve irréfutable.

« Teresa… »

Soupirant son nom, Jane ne se retint pas plus longtemps et dès qu'il sentit cette pulsation si familière, il se laissa aller. Après quelques derniers va-et-vient, il s'effondra sur elle.

Ils voulaient tous les deux exprimer à quel point ça avait été différents des autres fois, mais ils attendirent, pour donner le temps à leur respiration de se calmer. Il pensa qu'il serait le premier à dire quelque chose, mais Lisbon le surprit en passant ses mains dans ses bouclettes blondes et en brisant le silence.

« Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucun mot supplémentaire ne fut nécessaire. Il savait exactement de quoi elle voulait parler et elle ne semblait pas être vexée. Jane roula sur le côté et se redressa sur un bras. Sa mains libre écarta les mèches qui recouvraient son visage puis caressa sa joue.

« Oui, je m'en souviens. »

L'atmosphère changea alors, et Lisbon dévia son regard vers un point imaginaire au plafond.

« N'en soit pas gênée, ajouta-t-il.

- J'étais ivre.

- Les mots dits dans l'ivresse reflètent les pensées de la sobriété. »

Quelques secondes passèrent, la rougeur de la peau de Lisbon se dissipant peu à peu. Alors qu'il pensait que le sujet était clos, elle le surprit une fois de plus. Son regard capta le sien, intense, puis elle pressa un léger baiser sur se lèvres. Lorsqu'il se recula, elle avait l'air nerveuse et effrayée.

« Je… je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Patrick. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. On a parlé d'une relation mais on n'a jamais….

- Tout va bien Teresa. Calme-toi, ou je ne te donnerai pas ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Le regard confus qu'elle lui adressa le fit rire.

« Oh, allez ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il n'y avait que le poney ? Non, ça c'était un plan de secours que j'ai du trouver quand j'ai appris que ton cadeau ne serais pas prêt à temps puis le poney à finit par arriver en retard lui aussi… »

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Lisbon lorsque Jane se pencha sur le bord du lit pour attraper son pantalon. Elle avait pensé qu'il prendrait peur après avoir entendu sa confession. C'était une chose de l'entendre alors qu'elle était soûle, et s'en était toute une autre de l'entendre alors qu'elle était sobre et qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour. Il ne lui donna pas l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise, et bien qu'il n'ait rien dit sur ses sentiments à lui, elle était heureuse. Après quelques secondes, Jane réapparut à ses côtés, s'installant contre elle, une petite boite noire avec un ruban vert à la main. Lisbon savait parfaitement ce que ce genre de boites contenait, avant même qu'il ne la lui tende. Un bijoux. Elle était longue et fine, et alors qu'elle l'ouvrait avec précaution, un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Ce n'était ni un collier, ni un bracelet simple, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. C'était un bracelet de cheville argenté, orné d'un cœur fait émeraudes incrustées.

« Patrick…

- Tu as déjà ta croix, et je doute que tu sois du genre à porter des bracelets au poignet, alors j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure solution. Tu pourras le porter discrètement. »

Un grand sourire illumina son visage mais Lisbon put deviner qu'il appréhendait sa réaction. Il ne lui avait même pas encore laissé l'occasion de dire quelque chose.

« Il est unique. Je l'ai fait faire pour toi. La dernière fois que je t'ai offert des bijoux, tu les à retournés, mais j'espère que tu garderas celui-là.

- La dernière fois, les circonstances étaient différentes. »

Enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, Lisbon l'attira à elle et l'embrassa.

« Merci. Il est magnifique.

- Mais, de rien. Joyeux anniversaire en retard, Teresa. »

Le sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres alors qu'il lui prit la boîte des mains et attrapa la chaîne du bout des doigts. Sa main libre effleura la cuisse de Lisbon, puis son genou avant de lui soulever doucement la jambe. Un baiser sur son mollet la fit sourire, puis lorsqu'il attacha la chaine à sa cheville, il déposa un baiser à cet endroit également.


	21. La Confiance Règne

**21. Miss Red**

**(1x21 La Confiance Règne)**

_**.**  
><em>

Ça n'avait commencé que par une douleur sourde, sous forme de petites pulsations juste derrière les yeux. Lisbon n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, la considérant comme un simple symptôme de fatigue, mais plus le temps était passé, et plus la douleur était devenue forte. La pression était devenue telle que sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle prit conscience de tous les autres symptômes. Toute la journée, elle s'était sentie mal dans sa peau, pas nécessairement malade, mais pas non plus en pleine forme. La gorge rêche, la congestion, le mal de tête. C'était logique. Ses muscles, faibles et fatigués, lui semblaient maintenant trop lourds, et ce, quelques heures seulement après les premiers signes de la maladie. Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose – se cacher sous sa couette – mais elle était trop faible pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de le faire, et le déjeuner tardif qu'elle avait mangé commençait déjà à se rappeler à elle par des vagues de nausées. Elle porta à ses lèvres la bouteille d'eau posée sur le bord de son bureau, et, en buvant quelques gorgées, elle aperçu Jane passer le seuil de sa porte. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Elle laissa son front heurter le dessus de son bureau dans un bruit sourd et grogna lorsque celui-ci résonna dans sa tête, rendant sa migraine encore plus douloureuse. Rigsby ferait assurément les prochaines planques c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle avait juste envie de disparaitre et d'en finir avec tout ça. Elle se fichait que Jane se tienne devant elle à ce moment, ou que la bouteille qu'elle tenait à la main soit tombée par terre. Par chance, le bouchon avait empêché que l'eau ne se répande sur le sol. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant en vain de repousser cette chose qui attaquait son corps.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Je ne vais pas bien. »

L'énergie perdue, qui lui fut nécessaire pour parler, la fit se sentir encore plus exténuée. Une main froide et tendre vint écarter les mèches cachant son visage et se poser sur sa joue. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et ne chercha pas non plus à éviter le geste. Il lui aurait fallut bouger pour cela et c'était tout simplement impossible. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les os en compote.

« Allez. Je te ramène à la maison. »

Au lieu de former ne serai-ce qu'un mot, elle grogna et gémis lorsque, doucement, il la saisit par le coude. Un petit rire passa les lèvres de Jane, et elle eut envie de le frapper, mais son bras ne sembla pas vouloir coopérer.

« Pense plutôt à ça comme ça : plus tôt on sort d'ici, plus tôt tu pourras rejoindre ton lit. »

Le mot « lit » fut assez motivant pour que Lisbon se force à se lever de sa chaise et à ouvrir les yeux. Jane ne fit pas de commentaires sur la manière dont elle traina des pieds ou se battit avec sa veste. La frustration acheva son corps déjà exténuée lorsqu'elle n'arriva pas à faire ce qu'elle voulait du vêtement. Elle détestait être malade. C'était pourquoi Rigsby allait être puni. Le simple fait de faire passer son bras dans le trou prévu à cet effet semblait être devenu une mission impossible. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi s'était si dur à faire lorsqu'on était malade. Après quelques minutes de combat, Jane décida de prendre la relève. Il lui prit délicatement la veste des main et la déposa sur ses épaules, puis il sourit lorsque la tête de Lisbon vint se poser contre son torse. Il était évident qu'elle avait attrapé ce qu'avait Rigsby. Elle était déjà dans un état pitoyable. Frottant son dos pour la réconforter, il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Tu as besoin d'autre chose avant de partir ? »

Il entendit un marmonnement rude et confus étouffé contre sa veste et supposa que c'était un « non ». Sa main se fraya un chemin dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, les faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Doux et soyeux.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Jane détestait la voir dans cet état. Lisbon, sa Teresa, n'était jamais aussi tactile et plaintive lorsqu'ils étaient encore au CBI, ou même ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas trop faire étalage de gestes affectifs publiquement, et pourtant, elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir alors qu'ils sortaient de son bureau. Elle reposait la plus grande partie de son poids contre lui mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Et puis comme elle n'était pas vraiment elle-même à ce moment là, il préféra ne pas la taquiner sur le sujet. Elle garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au niveau de l'open-space.

« Rigsby, tu feras les planques. Pendant un mois. »

Aucun autre mot ne sortit de sa bouche, mais ils savaient tous pourquoi elle avait dit cela. Jane sourit au jeune agent et haussa les épaules, puis il continua à conduire Lisbon jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il se demanda plus tard si quelqu'un avait remarqué qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur épaule alors qu'ils s'en allaient.

************TA*************

Jane n'aimait vraiment pas voir Lisbon aussi frêle, mais il pouvait deviner qu'elle détestait cela encore plus que lui. Ça se voyait à sa manière de se forcer à monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Au moins, son entêtement était resté. C'était un peu étrange de ne la voir gravir que quelques marches puis s'arrêter pour se reposer contre le mur avant de pouvoir repartir. Après l'avoir vu faire cela encore deux fois, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta sur le reste du chemin. C'était plus simple de faire comme cela, et, malgré ses protestations un peu frêles, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Le léger soupir qui passa les lèvres de Lisbon lorsqu'il la posa délicatement sur le matelas imprima un sourire tendre sur le visage de Jane. Il n'aimait peut-être pas la voir dans cet état, mais cela faisait aussi ressortir ses sentiments pour elle, ce qui réussissait toujours à le faire sourire.

« Teresa, il faudrait que tu te redresse pour moi…

- Je ne suis pas infirme. »

Lisbon savait parfaitement pourquoi il voulait qu'elle se redresse, et aussi touchant que cela puisse être, elle ne voulait pas paraitre aussi faible. Ignorant ses mains tendues vers elle, elle se redressa et retira son tee-shirt d'un seul mouvement. Heureusement, il n'insista pas pour le faire à sa place et se contenta d'aller chercher dans son placard un des tee-shirts qu'il savait qu'elle utilisait pour dormir. Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup plus de temps pour enlever son soutien-gorge et son pantalon malgré la douleur, elle savait qu'elle en était encore capable. Elle avait juste l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait pas le refaire pendant une semaine. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il lui fit enfiler le tee-shirt fin et froissé puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu as de la fièvre. Tu n'en avais pas quand on était au bureau.

- Ça ira. Je veux juste dormir. »

Elle retomba sur l'oreiller et se roula en boule. Soit elle ne remarqua pas son absence, soit elle s'en fichait, mais lorsqu'il réapparut avec une bouteille de sirop dans la main, un grognement de désapprobation retentit.

« Prends ça. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix, et bien qu'il puisse deviner qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter sa position confortable, il lui fit quand même boire le sirop. Ça n'éliminerait pas tout les symptômes, mais ça ferait baisser sa fièvre pour quelques heures.

« Tu as froid ? »

Elle acquiesça pour toute réponse, en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous la couverture. Ne lui mettre qu'un tee-shirt n'avait probablement pas été la meilleure des idées. Il fit un autre trajet jusqu'à son placard, et revint cette fois avec un gros pull. Il s'en voulu de devoir la faire bouger autant quand elle voulait clairement qu'on la laisse tranquille. Cette fois ci, au lieu de lui demander de se redresser, il grimpa sur le lit à ses côtés et lui enfila le pull, un peu comme il le faisait avec sa fille lorsqu'elle était bébé.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? »

Elle lit fit un autre signe de la tête et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en frissonnant. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu pour cette soirée, mais sa santé passait avant tout, et elle n'était visiblement pas d'attaque pour quoi que ce soit requérant un mouvement de sa part. Au lieu de s'attarder sur le fait que cela faisait exactement un an qu'il avait couché ensemble pour la première fois, Jane se déshabilla jusqu'à se retrouver en boxer et glissa dans le lit, au côtés de la jeune femme. Sa réservation pour leur dîner n'avait plus d'importance. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il la serra contre son torse.

« Patrick, je vais te rendre malade.

- Je m'en fout. »

Il l'étreignit un peu plus fort, tandis que la tête de la jeune femme vint se nicher contre son cou, et sentit la chaleur de sa peau fiévreuse pressée contre la sienne.

« Dors. Dors maintenant.

- Je suis désolée. Ça fait un an aujourd'hui que…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute. On pourra aller diner un autre jour. »

Techniquement, ça aurait été leur premier rendez-vous officiel. Il voulait clarifier le fait qu'il se sentait prêts à être présenter comme étant son petit-ami. Il était prêt pour une vraie relation, mais ce soir, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle aille mieux. Il enveloppa son petit corps au creux de ses bras, dans l'espoir de la garder au chaud. Ses mains frottèrent son dos, un peu comme il l'avait fait au bureau et il laissa son corps se relaxer sur le matelas.

« Diner ? Un rendez-vous ?

- Oui. Oui, un rendez-vous. Je suis prêt. »

Ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble, mais ils n'avaient jamais appelé cela un « rendez-vous ». Ou du moins, pas à haute voix, et maintenant, il venait d'admettre qu'il était à l'aise avec l'idée qu'ils deviennent bien plus que de simples collègues, amis ou amants. Et cette admission était pour elle presque aussi forte que sa confession d'être amoureuse de lui, presque.

« On en parlera quand tu te sentiras mieux. Repose-toi. »

Ignorant le martellement de son cœur et le fait qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, Jane embrassa son front et repensa à l'année qui venait de passer. Ils étaient passés par beaucoup de choses et pourtant, ils étaient encore là, ensemble. Ils n'avaient rien laissé les séparer et avec un peu de chance, rien ne le ferai. Beaucoup de choses pourraient menacer cette relation qu'il était prêt à avoir maintenant, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il était enthousiaste. Il savait qu'ils pourraient surmonter ces obstacles, ou que du moins, ils feraient de leur mieux pour y parvenir. Si une chose pourrait les séparer, ce serait John le Rouge, mais il espérait vraiment que ça n'arriverait pas.

Mais pour l'instant, il était simplement heureux de la tenir contre lui, et il espérait qu'au petit matin, sa fièvre serait partie, ou qu'elle serait redescendue à une température plus raisonnable.

**TBC…**


	22. Frères de Sang

**22. Blood Brothers**

**(1x22 Frères de Sang)**

**.  
><strong>

On pouvait entendre de la musique venant du salon de Lisbon, mais ses occupants n'y faisaient pas attention. C'était seulement une sorte de fond sonore pour leurs pensées, chacun d'eux étant proie à un tas de questions et de souvenirs. Ils étaient sur le canapé, Jane allongé contre l'accoudoir et Lisbon entendue entre ses jambes, sa tête reposant contre son torse. Leur position était confortable et tiède, les mains de Lisbon caressaient le bras que Jane avait passé autour de sa taille, et lui, passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune femme d'une manière relaxante. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le faire. Ils n'étaient ni contrarié, ni tristes, ils étaient juste heureux d'être près l'un de l'autre sans avoir besoin de mots.

La sensation des doigts de Jane massant son cuir chevelu arracha un soupir à Lisbon et lui fit fermer les yeux. Elle adorait cela, s'allonger tout simplement avec lui, c'était agréable après une longue journée. Les enfants de « Bright Arch » lui avaient rappelé ses frères. Le plus âgé de ses petits frères avait été quelque peu difficile après la mort de sa mère. Son père ne les avait pas vraiment aidés en sombrant dans l'alcool, mais elle avait essayé elle avait essayé de les protéger, mais ça n'avait pas été facile, et parfois, elle n'y était pas arriver. Une partie d'elle se demanda si ces enfants méritaient vraiment d'être là-bas, ou si ce n'était pas plutôt leurs parents en avaient marre de s'en occuper. Une main lui fit tourner la tête, et son regard croisa celui de Jane qui semblait préoccupé.

« Tout va bien, chérie ?

- Oui. »

Son cœur loupait toujours un battement lorsqu'il l'appelait ainsi, et c'était quelque chose qui renforçait encore plus son amour pour lui. Elle n'avait plus l'impression que c'était un moyen pour lui d'imaginer sa femme à sa place, elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas cela. La main caressant ses cheveux se stoppa dans son mouvement lorsqu'elle lui sourit en réponse et s'étira pour poser ses lèvres sous son menton.

« Je suis juste fatiguée, je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

- D'accord, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

C'était étrange que Jane reste ainsi en arrière, mais il l'avait déjà deux fois ces dernières nuits et Lisbon avait été trop fatiguée pour lui demander pourquoi. C'était la même chose ce soir, elle était trop épuisée pour s'y intéresser et elle supposa que si c'était pour quelque chose d'important, il lui en parlerait – du moins, elle préférait penser qu'il ferait. Quelque peu déçue, Lisbon se redressa et se leva du canapé, laissant Jane tranquille. Elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait au lit avec elle, elle voulait qu'il soit près d'elle lorsqu'elle s'endormirait. Ignorant le pincement qu'elle eut au cœur, elle ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière lorsqu'elle monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre. S'il voulait rester assis dans le salon, tout seul, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle essaierait de l'attendre, comme elle l'avait fait les nuits précédentes, même si, au final, elle s'était endormie seule et s'était réveillée seule. En fait, s'il ne l'avait pas réveillée à quatre heures du matin pour lui donner du plaisir, elle aurait pensé qu'il n'était pas venu se coucher du tout.

La musique continuait à retentir tandis qu'elle montait à l'étage, et Jane s'en voulu un peu de la laisser aller se coucher toute seule pour la troisième fois d'affilée. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit contrarié par quoi que ce soit, ni qu'il fasse une dépression quelconque non, il essayait juste de prendre une décision. Après qu'elle ait disparu dans sa chambre, il attendait encore une vingtaine de minutes. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire prendre, ça gâcherais tout, alors qu'il y travaillait dur pour que ce soit parfait. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, il observa le plafond et commença à tout planifier dans sa tête.

« Lisbon…Non, Teresa, je t'aime. »

Les mots furent murmurés et il grimaça, puis secoua la tête.

« Non, trop simple… Teresa, tu es toute ma vie maintenant, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et je… »

Avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, il lâcha un « pouah » écœuré et rigola en s'entendant parler tout seul.

« Trop nunuche. »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de tenter autre chose.

« On a tous les deux touché le fond et refait surface cette année, et j'ai fini par me rendre compte que, ce qui n'était au départ qu'un moyen de faire passer la douleur, est devenu beaucoup plus au fil du temps. Je t'aime Teresa. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, un sourire apparu sur son visage. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus parfait jusqu'à maintenant, et il pourrait toujours changer si dans cinq minute, ça ne lui plaisait plus. Trois jours, il avait mit trois jours à trouver une manière de lui dire ces mots, sans en faire trop, ni pas assez. Il ne voulait pas non plus dire ces mots sans pouvoir lui expliquer comment il en était arrivait là. Il voulait qu'elle le croie et il savait qu'elle ne le ferait surement qu'avec appréhension. C'était toujours Lisbon, et même si elle avait avoué être tombée amoureuse de lui, elle ne lui avait jamais dit ces trois mots. Il savait pourquoi : elle avait peur. Et elle était trop prudente pour se laisser aller à lui dire cela. Admettre être amoureuse de lui était une chose pour elle, lui dire « Je t'aime » en était une autre.

Encore trente minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à la rejoindre dans le lit. Il dormirait quelques heures puis il la réveillerait avec de doux baisers et lui dirait ce qu'il venait de répéter. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse angoisser autant à l'idée de lui dire cela, alors qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui. Il était Patrick Jane, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir comme ça, mais il réalisa également autre chose : ce serait la première fois qu'il dirait ces mots à une autre personne qu'à sa femme. C'était de cela que découlait toute sa nervosité, il savait qu'il avait peur de ce que ces mots pourraient signifier pour eux. Ce qui le terrifiait, c'était que pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa famille, il se sentait réellement heureux et avait envie d'un futur aux côtés de Lisbon.

Se levant du canapé, il gravit une à une les marches des escaliers, retirant sa chemise en chemin. Il la laissa tomber au sol, sans se soucier du fait qu'il aurait pu la mettre directement au sale l'appartement de Lisbon était toujours en désordre de toute façon. Il n'était pas sale, il y avait seulement un désordre constant qui le rendait plus accueillant. Il préférait cela comme ça. Marquant une pause au seuil de la porte de la chambre de Lisbon, il laissa ses yeux parcourir son corps endormi. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils. Elle était couchée par-dessus les couvertures, portant seulement un tee-shirt et une culotte mais ce n'était pas sa tenue que le troublait, c'était le fait que le lit soit en pagaille. Il dormait avec elle la plupart des nuits et il n'avait jamais vu cela arriver. Il eut un pincement au cœur en entendant ses plaintes et fut inconsciemment attiré vers le lit. Plus il s'approcha d'elle, plus l'inquiétude devint grande. Malgré l'obscurité, il put apercevoir les trainées de larmes qui mouillaient ses joues. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cela, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une personne qu'il aimait être assaillie par ce qui semblait être un horrible cauchemar. Les bras de Lisbon s'attaquèrent à lui lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle, sur le bord du lit. Attrapant ses poignets avec délicatesse, il l'attira à lui tandis qu'elle continuait à se débattre en marmonnant des mots qui n'avaient pas de sens. Son souffle était haletant et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il la berça tendrement contre son torse.

« Shhh, Teresa. Réveille-toi, réveille-toi chérie, c'est juste un mauvais rêve. »

Elle grimaça, confuse, mais elle n'était toujours pas réveillée, elle continuait à lutter contre son étreinte. Il chercha sur son visage le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle se soit enfin réveillée et il allait abandonner et juste la replacer sous les couvertures une fois calmée, quand elle ouvrit grand les yeux en se raidissant. Son souffle était irrégulier et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre elle ne savait pas encore vraiment où elle était. Ses yeux scannaient frénétiquement la pièce, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

« Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. »

La voir ainsi le fit culpabiliser d'être resté en bas. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était bloquée dans cet univers alternatif, mais elle y était restée assez longtemps pour en ressortir tremblante comme une feuille. Il n'aurait pas dû rester autant de temps sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas supposé lui prendre aussi longtemps, juste quelques minutes, et pourtant il était resté en bas pendant presque une heure. Les larmes coulaient abondamment le long des joues de la jeune femme, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour les arrêter. Posant sa joue contre son front, il lui murmura des mots doux et la fit s'asseoir complètement sur ses genoux. Sa main caressa ses cheveux et il embrassa ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla enfin réaliser qu'il était là et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Ses bras tremblotants s'accrochèrent à son cou et elle pressa son visage contre son épaule. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non, mais il voulait savoir de quoi elle avait rêvé et pour cela il devait le lui demander.

« Je sais que tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler mais ça aiderait surement si tu me disais de quoi…

- Non, Patrick. S'il te plait, laisse tomber. »

Son ton suppliant et les larmes qu'il sentait contre sa peau le firent presque céder. Presque.

« Non, je ne laisserai pas tomber, pas quand je peux voir à quel point ça t'as secouée. »

Lisbon ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose de questions, elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer, elle voulait juste qu'il la tienne dans ses bras sans rien lui demander. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait été coincée dans un mauvais souvenir et qu'elle avait désespérément essayé de s'en échapper sans y parvenir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache à quel point elle pouvait être faible, et comment cette enquête à Bright Arch, avec tous ces enfants, avait chamboulé une partie de son cerveau. Une partie qu'elle mettait habituellement de côté, pour que cela n'arrive pas. Mais l'ignorer ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'existait pas.

« Teresa ?

- Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui lorsqu'il était comme ça. Pas lui. »

Durant des années, elle s'était répété la même excuse encore et encore. Elle se détestait presque de l'utiliser encore une fois, mais elle se souvenait de celui qu'il était avant de chercher l'oubli dans l'alcool, et ce n'était pas le même homme. Elle ne blâmerait pas l'alcool ça avait été son choix à lui de prendre la bouteille et de ne pas la reposer. Ça avait été son choix, mais ce n'était plus lui. Elle n'y avait pas repensé depuis longtemps, l'alcool, les trous noirs, le fait qu'elle ait échoué à protégé sa famille convenablement. Jane ne dit pas un mot, il ne la contredit pas. Il l'attira tout simplement plus près de lui en la berçant doucement. Elle aimait bien ce mouvement, il la relaxait, la faisait se sentir en sécurité. C'était un sentiment qu'elle ne ressentait pas souvent, du moins jamais émanant d'une autre personne. Elle se protégeait toute seule, mais là, c'était Jane qui le faisait et elle se rendit compte que ça ne la gênait pas. C'était normal, supposa-t-elle. Elle le protégeait au travail, et à ce moment, à la maison, alors que son monde était chamboulé, c'était au tour de Jane de la protéger.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, puis luttèrent pour rester ouverts lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il l'allongeait en arrière. Sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller moelleux et des couvertures furent tirées sur elle tandis qu'elle roulait sur le côté. De ses doigts, Jane vint tracer des formes quelconques sur la peau de sa cuisse et se pressa contre elle.

« Tu peux t'endormir, je suis là. »

Sans vraiment y faire attention, sa prise sur lui se resserra et ses jambes s'entremêlèrent à celles de Jane. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, elle voulait rester éveillée. Elle voulait qu'il la garde éveillée.

« Je veux…

- Chut, Bébé., la coupa-t-il. Endors-toi, tout ira bien.

- Ne m'appelle pas Bébé . Et je ne veux pas dormir. »

Lisbon n'avait jamais aimé le surnom « Bébé », peu importe à quel point le frisson que cela déclencha le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Jane l'appela ainsi fut plaisant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise de dormir lorsqu'elle n'en avait pas envie, il n'allait pas l'y obliger. Elle resterait éveillée et découvrirait ce qu'il avait manigancé sur le canapé ces trois dernières nuits.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu te coucher avec moi.

- Je réfléchissais.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas faire ça dans le lit ?

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué comment tu essayes de fuir ce qui vient de se passer… »

Techniquement, elle évitait le sujet « mauvais rêve », elle voulait tout simplement oublier tout cela, mais ça n'arriverait pas si elle lâchait du lest et le laissait l'asticoter sur le sujet.

« …ou que tu ne veux pas dormir parce que tu as peur, continua-t-il.

- Arrête de faire ça. »

D'une main paresseuse, elle le frappa au torse tandis que de ses lèvres, elle le réduisit au silence. Il ne résista pas, la rapprocha seulement de lui et marmonna ce qui semblait être son prénom contre sa bouche. C'était mieux comme ça. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre en elle lorsque la main que Jane avait sur sa cuisse monta plus haut, pour se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Elle essaya de faufiler sa main dans son pantalon, mais il attrapa son bras par le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse y arriver. Il allait contre ce qu'elle avait prévu, elle voulait qu'il la laisse aller plus loin. Ça chasserait le cauchemar de son esprit, et c'était plus facile pour elle de lui demander cela que de lui demander de la tenir contre lui. Son grognement de protestation fut coupé par la voix légèrement hâtive de Jane.

« Attends, arrêtes. Je prépare quelque chose depuis trois jours et…j'attendais de trouver le bon moment. »

Légèrement hébétée, et confuse par son regard, elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire de continuer.

« J'avais tout préparé, et pensé que je pourrais tout réciter mot à mot mais je crois bien que j'ai tout oublié. Cette année à été une des pires et une des meilleures pour moi, ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus alors j'irai droit au but. Tu m'as dit que tu étais tombée amoureuse de moi sans vraiment attendre de réponse de ma part, mais la voilà : Je t'aime Teresa. »

Toute les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là refirent surface, lui faisant oublier son désir pour lui. Elle voulait crier, pleurer et rire en même temps. Il l'avait clouée au matelas, repoussant les mèches recouvrant son visage et elle chercha sur son visage à lui, le moindre signe indiquant qu'il n'était pas sérieux, ou qu'il ne disait cela que pour lui remonter le moral. Rien ne lui indiqua que c'était le cas, elle ne voyait que ses grands yeux, brillants, et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il était absolument sérieux. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur à lui battre également, aussi fort que le sien, et avant même d'y réfléchir, elle l'attira à elle et fondit sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que finalement, son envie de lui n'était pas si oubliée que cela. Il sourit contre sa bouche et mit un terme à ce baiser violent pour le remplacer par un plus doux. Ce nouveau baiser lui disait qu'elle n'aurait rien d'autre de lui ce soir.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien Teresa ? Je t'écouterai si tu veux en parler.

- Pas ce soir, je veux juste…je n'ai jamais demandé… »

Elle savait maintenant qu'il ne serait pas d'accord pour lui faire l'amour et oublier tout simplement ce qui en avait été le précurseur, alors elle attrapa ses mains et fit passer ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle se calait contre son torse. Il resserra sa prise autour de son petit corps il savait que c'était sa manière à elle de lui demander qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle ne le lui avait jamais demandé avant et il savait que ça la mettait mal à l'aise de le faire.

« Ne me lâche pas.

- Je ne le ferai pas. »

La femme au creux de ses bras ne s'endormit pas, elle resta éveillée durant deux bonnes heures, son visage tourné vers le sien, sans faire de bruit. Il garda ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille, et déposa de temps à autre un baiser sur sa tête en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il ne la lâcha pas, il le lui avait promis, et si cela voulait dire qu'il devrait rester toute la nuit éveillé pour s'assurer qu'il la tenait bien, il le ferait.


	23. Sur la Piste de John le Rouge

**23. Red John's Footsteps**

**(1x23 Sur la Piste de John le Rouge)**

**.  
><strong>

Duveteux, orange, poilu et mignon. C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé en attrapant cet adorable petit tigre qu'elle avait appelé Hugo. Celui que Jane lui avait acheté le jour où ils avaient été au zoo. Cela semblait si lointain. Ça avait été un tournant important dans cette chose qu'ils qualifiaient de relation, et maintenant, voilà où tout cela les avait mené : elle se retrouvait debout devant la poubelle, avec un seul but en tête. Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse, elle ne supporterait plus de voir cette peluche sur sa table de chevet. Pas après ce qu'il c'était passé dans cette cave. Lisbon avait toujours su que si quelque chose le séparerait, ça aurait rapport avec John le Rouge, et elle avait eu raison. Aussi enfantin que cela puisse être, elle serra très fort contre sa poitrine la petite peluche et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de la laisser tomber dans la corbeille qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre.

La colère était la principale des raisons guidant ces actions, suivit de près par son cœur brisé. Jane avait réellement dit qu'il préfèrerait être mort, et elle ne pouvait pas rester avec quelqu'un qui pensait ainsi. Elle l'avait toujours su au fond d'elle, commencer une relation basée sur le sexe avait été une très mauvaise idée, et pourtant, ils l'avait quand même fait. Elle avait fait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse de lui et voilà à quoi ça l'avait menée. Elle se retrouvait seule et brisée dans son appartement, cherchant un moyen de soulager son cœur douloureux et essayant d'oublier.

Il serait facile pour elle de lui pardonner, bien trop facile, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, et elle n'avait pas su comment briser le silence qui régnait entre eux. Elle était simplement rentrée chez elle, sans même prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir. Elle avait ravalé ses larmes sur le chemin, mais une fois arrivée chez elle, les digues avaient cédé. Elle n'avait plus eu d'excuses pour les retenir chez elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de masque.

Les larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la poubelle pour se diriger vers le reste des cadeaux que Jane lui avait offerts au fil des mois plein de petites choses qui semblaient n'avoir aucune valeur, mais qui n'avaient pas de prix pour elle. Et ce n'était qu'une partie du problème.

Elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui. Elle l'aimait, de tout son cœur, et c'était bien trop dangereux pour elle. Elle l'avait su dès le début, mais quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, elle y avait cru. Elle avait été assez stupide pour le croire et maintenant, elle en payait le prix.

Une chose la perturbait encore cependant il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait tué la seule personne pouvant les mener à John le rouge, rien que pour la sauver.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder là-dessus trop longtemps, ou elle finirait par lui pardonner en un rien de temps. Elle savait que ces enquêtes là l'atteignaient, qu'il souffrait, mais elle avait espéré qu'il se tournerait vers elle s'il avait besoin de réconfort. Un peu comme il l'avait fait la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, ça n'avait pas vraiment été une affaire John le Rouge mais il s'était tourné vers elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça se passait comme cela.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sa poitrine se contractant violemment, et que la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire était de plonger dans son lit. Il était encore trop tôt pour cela, seulement huit heures du soir, alors il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de ce tri. Il le fallait, où elle ne le ferait jamais. Une par une, elle jeta toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait donné y compris la petite grenouille en papier si précieuse.

Ce fut dur pour Lisbon, mais après s'être assise sur le lit, elle détacha avec précaution le bijou accroché à sa cheville. Elle ne l'avait pas enlevé depuis qu'il l'y avait mise, mais elle ne pouvait pas la porter maintenant. Elle ne la jetterait pas comme les autres cadeaux, mais elle ne pourrait pas la porter non plus. Jeter toutes ces choses n'était qu'une mascarade, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les mettre à la poubelle comme si ce n'était que de simples ordures. Le tigre trouverait une nouvelle maison, elle donnerait aussi toutes les autres choses adorables, mais enfantines, qu'il lui avait données. L'origami en forme de grenouille finirait dans une boite perdue au fin fond de ses placards, une boite qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus jamais, mais elle ne laisserait pas toutes ces choses aller aux ordures. Elle avait seulement besoin de se détacher physiquement de chacune des ces choses, même si ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

Serrant la petite chaîne au creux de sa main, elle ferma les yeux et laissa couler un autre flot de larmes, puis la jeta contre le mur et s'effondra sur le lit. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à cette relation. Ce serait dur et compliqué, mais ce serait mieux ainsi. Le fait qu'elle se retrouve à pleurer ainsi sur son oreiller en était la preuve. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes sur ce lit pour que tous ses souvenirs avec lui reviennent en tête. Elle dut se lever et s'éloigner du lit lorsque chaque caresse, chaque baiser échangé sous ces couvertures se rappelèrent à elle. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit dans son appartement qui n'était pas chargé en souvenirs de lui. La cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain et même la penderie. Il y avait une partie de ses vêtements à l'intérieur et elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de les trier. Elle était encore bien trop bouleversée pour cela. Dans quelques heures, elle irait mieux, ses émotions serait de retour à la normales, excepté le déchirement au cœur qui pesait au creux de sa poitrine. Elle le ferait à ce moment là. Elle les lui rendrait le lendemain matin.

Ses yeux clignèrent, fixant le mur sur lequel elle venait de jeter le bracelet et avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retrouva à quatre pattes, essayant désespérément de le retrouver. Elle ne le vit pas par terre alors elle supposa qu'il était tombé derrière la commode. Elle réagissait de manière excessive, elle le savait. Elle était certaine que de son côté, il ne souffrait pas ainsi. Lui n'était surement pas en train de pleurnicher en essayant de ravaler ses sanglots, au sol, dans un état lamentable. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était devenue ce genre de femme, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort, et il ne s'était pas gêner pour le lui renvoyer à la figure. Il lui avait reproché de lui avoir sauvé la vie, et pourtant, il avait fait la même chose pour elle peu de temps après. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi confuse d'ailleurs.

Quelque peu déterminée, elle se releva et décida qu'elle ferait tout cela le lendemain matin. Les choses seraient différentes, elle était trop épuisée et blessée pour le faire maintenant. Peut-être même que d'ici là, elle n'aurait plus envie d'en finir avec leur relation. La dernière chose qu'elle fit fut attacher à nouveau la petite chaine autour de sa cheville. Elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever pour le moment. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait dit ce qu'il avait dit, elle le comprenait vraiment, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle avait au l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un couteau en plein dans le cœur. Et ça avait été encore pire lorsqu'elle avait vu l'expression de son visage après qu'il ait tiré sur Hardy.

Elle repoussa ses pensées de son esprit, ou du moins elle essaya, même si elles ne s'en allèrent pas vraiment. Son estomac commença à gargouiller et elle se dit que de la nourriture pourrait être une excellente distraction. Essuyant les larmes de son visage, elle descendit à la cuisine pour trouver de quoi manger. Elle mangerait puis elle irait au lit, c'était le programme de la soirée. Elle espérait réellement que tout irait mieux le lendemain. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'ils se séparent, mais elle le ferait si c'était mieux ainsi. À cet instant, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait, même si elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle était si incertaine.

Les lumières étaient encore allumées chez Lisbon. Jane prit cela comme étant un bon signe. Il espérait qu'elle s'était souvenue de ce que ce soir était censé être. Après ces deux derniers jours épuisants, il avait pensé qu'elle aurait été se coucher tôt, oubliant totalement ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Il devrait également s'excuser, il lui avait dit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dues dans ce sous-sol. Il avait dirigé sa frustration contre elle alors qu'elle aurait due être dirigée contre le serial-killer en fuite qui les avait mis dans cette situation. Une partie de lui pensait toujours qu'elle aurait dû attendre, mais il comprenait qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. Elle l'aimait, elle n'allait pas le laisser prendre des risques aussi grands. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, et c'était pourquoi il l'avait évitée une bonne partie de la journée. Il n'arrivait pas à faire face au fait qu'il l'ait laissée croire qu'il préférait être mort que d'avoir la possibilité de passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était surement ainsi que ça avait sonné.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il ne savait pas si elle serait calme ou contrariée. Il espérait qu'elle serait calme, disposée à oublier toute cette discussion et à passer une bonne soirée, mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne faisait que prendre ses désirs pour des réalités. Même si c'était un flic endurci, elle était toujours une femme, avec un cœur, et il avait le sentiment de l'avoir brisé. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il était toujours un peu aveuglé par l'envie de vengeance lorsque John le Rouge était impliqué. Il n'avait alors plus qu'une chose en tête et c'était ce qui le piégeait il aurait dû penser à Lisbon également, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il n'avait même pas encore réfléchi à la façon dont ces enquêtes atteignaient Lisbon, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive tirer sur Hardy. Il était encore un peu secoué, mais il le referait sans hésiter si cela signifiait sauver la vie de Lisbon. Il ne pourrait rien laisser arriver à la femme qu'il aimait il espérait qu'elle savait pourquoi il l'avait fait. En fait, il était sortit du sous-sol avec l'idée de s'excuser d'avoir réagi aussi égoïstement, et de la tirer jusqu'à un endroit à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour qu'elle puisse le réconforter. Il avait voulu la laisser le prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre en retour sans avoir de public, mais ça n'était pas arrivé Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire et après toute la débâcle qui s'était ensuivi, il avait eu trop honte pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux et ça le détruisait de savoir qu'elle s'y trouvait par sa faute.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue mais il l'essuya rapidement, arrangea sa chemise et marcha jusqu'à sa porte. Il n'était qu'un salaud égoïste, mais il l'aimait trop pour la laisser partir. Elle serait probablement mieux sans lui mais il ne le supporterait pas. Il deviendrait fou si elle renonçait à lui. Il savait qu'il y avait encore des choses sur lesquelles il devait travailler, et celle là en faisait partie. Il devait apprendre à tenir sa langue, à dire les mots justes, ceux qu'elle méritait d'entendre avec sincérité. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait ouvert la bouche et dit des choses qui semblaient correctes sur le moment, mais maintenant, il aurait aimé pouvoir retirer ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'aurait pas préféré être mort, il était heureux qu'elle soit venue un peu plus tôt malgré le fait qu'il lui ait demandé d'attendre, parce qu'au final, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait été si cruel avec elle. Lui dire qu'il aurait préféré mourir si ça voulait dire qu'ils auraient attrapé John le rouge. Ce n'était plus vrai, peut-être qu'un an plus tôt ça l'avait été, mais plus maintenant. Il voulait vivre.

Il savait qu'il s'était mal exprimé. Il avait voulu dire que si un jour elle avait à choisir entre lui sauver la vie et capturer John le Rouge, il voulait qu'elle attrape John le Rouge. Ça évidemment, il avait réussi à l'exprimer, c'était la seconde partie qui était restée au fond de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas pour le désir égoïste de ne pas vouloir vivre, c'était pour éviter à d'autres personnes de devenir les victimes de ce tueur en série. Il essayait d'être un homme bon, il l'avait juste oublié sur le moment. En levant son poing pour toquer à la porte, il espéra qu'elle allait bien. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé comment elle allait bien après qu'elle ait vu de face le canon d'une arme à feu. Quel genre de personne était-il ? Il était censé la protéger, l'aimer et être toujours là pour elle, mais il était encore un peu rouillé pour ce genre de choses là. Même après un an, il était facile pour lui de retrouver son comportement d'avant, égoïste, mais il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il avait besoin de son aide, il fallait juste qu'elle soit patiente avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas changer en une nuit, mais il essayait, il continuerait à essayer. Il avait réussi à aimer à nouveau, alors il savait qu'il pouvait surmonter cela, il avait seulement besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il dut réprimer le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui promettre la lune. Elle avait pleuré le gonflement de ses yeux le trahissait. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, bien qu'elle ait essayé de les rassembler en queue de cheval et elle ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt et une culotte. Rien d'autre il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi vulnérable avant, aussi brisée. Ils avaient eu leur dose de disputes et de larmes, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Elle avait l'air exténuée, et d'en avoir fini. Et par fini, il entendait fini fini, comme si elle avait renoncé à lui. La lueur dans son regard lui criait qu'elle en avait assez.

« Teresa…je…

- Non, Jane. Non. »

Elle essaya de refermer la porte mais il ne la laissa pas faire, il ne la laisserait pas faire cela. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ce n'était pas que pour lui. C'était pour eux deux, alors il força le passage pour entrer chez elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Jane, sors d'ici. »

Ça lui fit mal d'entendre qu'elle recommençait à l'appeler Jane au lieu de Patrick, mais il savait que c'était sa manière d'essayer de contrôler la situation, de prendre de la distance. Il y avait beaucoup à faire mais il ne partirait pas de sitôt. Il ne serait pas satisfait tant qu'ils ne seraient pas lovés l'un contre l'autre dans son lit, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre en essayant d'oublier les mots qu'il avait dit. Les remplaçant par des caresses et des « Je t'aime » murmurés.

Lisbon lutta contre son étreinte, elle ne voulait pas rendre les armes même si ce serait facile à faire. Elle devait rester sur ses positions, même si elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il était vraiment désolé. Malgré cela, elle entendait encore résonner leur conversation dans sa tête. Elle refusait d'oublier pourquoi elle avait pleuré, seule devant son bol de céréales. Ceci ne ressemblait en rien à leurs précédentes disputes, aux autres malentendus. C'était pire, bien pire, mais elle n'arriva pas à s'extirper de son étreinte.

En temps normal, elle aurait pu le plaquer au sol mais elle était trop secouée pour réfléchir correctement, et lorsqu'il la tira plus près de lui et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, elle arrêta d'essayer de le repousser. Rien qu'une dernière étreinte avant de le lui dire. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne réponde à son câlin et plonge une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, enroulant son autre bras autour de sa taille. Ils s'accrochaient à l'autre, désespérés et désolés pour différentes raisons. Lisbon était désolée pour ce qu'elle avait à faire, ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Teresa, ne fais pas ça, d'accord ? S'il te plait, ne renonce pas à moi. »

Le tremblement de sa voix fit couler une fois de plus les larmes de la jeune femme, suivit d'un gémissement lorsqu'il déposa un baiser contre sa tempe. C'était beaucoup plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

« Je t'aime, continua-t-il.

- On ne peut pas…. »

Elle fit une pause, essayant de se ressaisir suffisamment pour pouvoir terminer sa phrase, laisser enfin tout sortir. Elle espérait que ce serait plus facile de respirer une fois fait, mais elle savait que ça ne serait pas le cas.

« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je ne peux plus. »

L'étreinte se termina, il se recula, et elle remarqua pour la première fois à quel point il en souffrait également. Elle avait eu tort de penser que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Horriblement tort. Il avait les yeux larmoyants, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus à surmonter dans leur relation après tout, et si c'était le cas, elle ne voulait pas échouer, mais même ainsi, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne pourraient jamais régler. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple si elle ne l'avait pas aimé.

« Tu ne le penses pas. Ne dis pas ça. »

L'espace entre eux n'était que de quelques centimètres, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que John le Rouge ait réussit à les mener à cela. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de lui, les yeux fixés au sol, mais une main chaude caressa sa joue, la forçant à croiser son regard. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, ou elle n'arriverait pas à le faire. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, elle voulait le laisser la tenir contre lui, le serrer dans ses bras et surmonter cette épreuve mais elle avait peur que la fin soit encore plus dure si elle faisait cela.

« Jane…

- Patrick, c'est Patrick. Tu ne m'as pas appelé Jane quand on n'est que tout les deux depuis des mois. Je sais que ce que je t'ai dit t'as blessé, j'en suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment, mais on sait tout les deux ce que ces enquêtes me font. Elles me font agir différemment et dire des choses stupides. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. »

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et au prix d'un effort surhumain, tenta une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner lorsqu'il posa son front contre le sien. Ses pieds ne semblèrent pas vouloir coopérer, ses bras non plus d'ailleurs. Elle laissa ses mains se poser sur les hanches de Jane alors qu'il la tirait une fois de plus contre lui. Ça ne se passait pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Il était censé s'en aller, elle était censée le faire partir.

« Patrick, je pense que tu devrais t'en aller.

- Ne fais pas ça. Tu ne veux pas réellement que je n'en aille, alors ne fais pas ça.

- Tu es un monstre d'égoïsme et de puérilité, et je ne peux... »

Lisbon essayait de le rendre furieux pour le faire partir, mais il le devina tout de suite et fit disparaitre l'espace qu'il restait encore entre eux. Elle geignit contre ses lèvres, mais finit par rendre les armes malgré tout. Le problème était qu'elle était trop faible pour lui résister, et alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes et l'embrassait avec douceur, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire cela. Elle ne pourrait pas le repousser, elle ne pourrait pas le faire partir. L'amour était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction.

« Teresa, je ne peux pas continuer sans toi. Je ne laisserai pas John le Rouge gagner.

- C'est ça le problème, n'est-ce pas ? John le Rouge. Il passe toujours en premier, et ça ne me dérangeais pas jusqu'ici, mais maintenant, tu te mets à … tu préfèrerais vraiment être mort ? »

Rêche et lourd était les seuls mots pouvant décrire l'air qui les entourait, leurs émotions. Ils étaient tout deux conscients du fait que ça pouvait bien être leurs dernières minutes passées ensemble, ce qui rendit chaque mot plus perçant et puissant.

« Il ne passe pas en premier. C'est ça le problème, tu penses qu'il passe en premier mais ce n'est pas vrai. Et non, je ne préférerais pas être mort.

- Tu me l'as dit. »

Lisbon laissa ses mains voyager de ses hanches à l'avant de sa chemise, s'agrippant au tissu en coton. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il portait aujourd'hui des vêtements décontractés. Il portait même un jean, elle avait fait remarquer une fois qu'elle aurait aimé le voir en jean, et le voilà qui en portait un.

« Je dis des choses que je crois penser sur le moment, et je ne réalise que plus tard que je ne les pensais pas du tout.

- Ce serait plus prudent si on arrêtait tout maintenant Patrick. »

Ce serait extrêmement douloureux, ça l'était déjà, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Il serait plus prudent de mettre un terme à leur relation, passer à autre chose et laisser toute leur histoire derrière eux, mais à chaque seconde qu'elle passait encore avec lui, elle oubliait une des raisons qui la poussait à le quitter. Seconde par seconde, raison par raison.

« Je ne veux pas être prudent. Je te veux toi. Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais ne renonce pas à moi. Pas maintenant. »

Un autre contact de ses lèvres, et le baiser s'intensifia. Lisbon n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à s'éloigner, et alors qu'elle écrasait ses lèvres contre les sienne, elle fut en quelque sort heureuse de ne pas y parvenir. Il mordilla sa lèvre, les taquinant jusqu'à se qu'elle les entrouvre et l'asphyxiant par la chaleur de ce baiser. Elle se recula aussitôt qu'elle réalisa ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

« Ça ne règlera pas nos problèmes. Le sexe ne règle rien.

- Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas du sexe. »

Son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il savait, mais qu'il voulait essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux. C'était mieux que ce qu'elle voulait elle, du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle pensa à cet instant. Avec un peu de chance, cela ne briserait pas son cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà sur le long terme, même si une petite voix lui murmurait que si. Il voulait son aide et elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non elle ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos quand il la suppliait de bien vouloir l'aider. C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé, il lui avait demandé une nuit, et elle la lui avait donnée. Elle avait été trop faible à l'époque, et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer avec le temps. Un an et deux mois déjà, et peu importait à quel point elle lui en voulait, à quel point elle voulait que tout soit plus facile. Ça ne l'était pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire partir. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à autre chose et oublier, elle se rendit compte à cet instant que ça ne servirait à rien. Ça ne rendrait les choses que plus dures.

« Teresa, laisse-moi t'aimer, juste cette nuit. Et si tu veux toujours mettre un terme à tout cela demain matin, je m'en irai. »

Elle préférait finir déçue et avec le cœur complètement brisé que de renoncer à ce qu'ils avaient, alors elle acquiesça et le laissa la soulever sans lutter. Elle avait été aussi égoïste que lui lorsqu'elle lui avait dit vouloir tout arrêter et c'était ce qui causerait surement leur perte : l'égoïsme. Même s'il était évident qu'ils étaient tout les deux en train de mentir. Elle ne voulait pas mettre un terme à leur relation et il ne partirait pas le lendemain si elle le lui demandait.

S'ils avaient été plus intelligents, ils se seraient dit au revoir et se seraient séparés mais ils ne le firent pas. Ils montèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, se déshabillant en chemin, et essayant d'oublier que c'était ainsi que tout avait commencé : avec du sexe. Ça ne serait pas que ça, ça n'était plus que du sexe depuis un bon bout de temps. C'était même presque plus que de faire l'amour. Il aurait fallu inventer un nouveau mot décrire ce que c'était lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Et pourtant, peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, peut-être que c'était ainsi que ça devait être. Juste eux deux, dans un lit, et sans rien entre leurs corps.

Seul un bracelet de cheville et une croix au cou de Lisbon les séparaient alors qu'ils exploraient le corps de l'autre, quelques larmes leur échappant et quelques promesses qui ne seraient peut-être pas tenues. Des « je t'aime » et des coups de reins à l'unisson. Peut-être que ça n'arrangerait rien, mais chacun de ses baisers lui firent penser qu'il y avait peut-être encore une chance.

Lisbon n'avait pas tenu comme elle avait prévu de le faire, elle ne l'avait pas fait partir et il avait réussit à la cloué à son matelas. Elle se retrouvait toujours sous lui, toujours, à l'exception d'une fois. En un an, elle n'avait eu les rênes qu'une seule fois. C'était la manière de Jane de tout contrôler, même si c'était sans vraiment essayer de le faire. D'un baiser torride, elle réussit à le distraire suffisamment pour inverser leur position, sans jamais briser le contact entre leurs corps. S'ils avaient décidé de continuer, il devrait y avoir quelques changements.

Il sembla quelque peu choqué au début, mais aussitôt qu'elle commença à onduler au dessus de lui, un gémissement lui échappa et il se relaxa. Cependant, il marmonna tout de même qu'il était censé être celui qui lui faisait l'amour.

« Non, Patrick. Ensemble, on fait… ah… les choses ensemble. »

Le changement de position les poussa au bord de la délivrance, chaque mouvement, chaque caresse les rapprochant du précipice, mais Lisbon ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il fasse lui aussi quelque chose en retour. D'un rapide mouvement, il se redressa en position assise, toujours profondément ancré en elle, lui arrachant un petit cri étouffé contre son épaule alors qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par « ensemble » mais elle ne put former de pensées cohérentes à ce moment, encore moins des mots.

Leurs hanches ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ni les caresses, et quand Jane lui fit lever la tête et parsema ses joues de baisers, les derniers jours s'évaporèrent comme par magie. Ses mais dansèrent sur la peau de son dos, comme pour l'imprimer dans sa mémoire. Il cartographiait presque son corps, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient comme cela, à chaque fois qu'elle était nue. Ses mains à elle semblait faire de même, elles ne restaient jamais bien longtemps au même endroit. Commençant par ses épaules, explorant son dos, effleurant son torse avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses bouclettes.

« Je t'aime Patrick. »

Ces mots murmurés contre ses lèvres les firent tous deux gémir et se rapprocher encore plus de la jouissance. Elle ne les avait jamais dit à haute voix. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui mais n'avait encore jamais prononcé ses trois petits mots.

« Je t'aime.»

Chaque ondulation de son bassin déclencha des vagues de plaisir dans le corps de la jeune femme, qui l'accueillait au plus profond d'elle et ronronnait de plaisir. Même après tout ce temps, c'était encore comme une nouvelle expérience à chaque fois qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Encore plus ce soir-là, alors qu'ils étaient si bouleversés, si blessés après cette semaine horrible, et avait besoin de contact humain. Jane était proche, trop proche de la délivrance et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques secondes. Il s'assurerait qu'ils fassent cela encore plein de fois, il ne la laisserait pas le faire partir le lendemain. Il l'aimait bien trop pour la perdre, il ne la perdrait pas elle aussi à cause de John le Rouge. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Une légère morsure au niveau du cou le fit crier alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui, et il ne put plus se retenir. D'une main, il tira légèrement sur les cheveux de Lisbon, amenant ses lèvres au siennes. Leur contact causa sa perte, les entrainant tous deux sur cette vague maintenant si familière de l'orgasme. Il n'y avait plus rien plus les retenir en arrière, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer. Terrassés par le plaisir, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, lèvres scellées, aspirant les gémissements et soupirs de l'autre. Leurs muscles se contractèrent, pour ensuite se relâcher dans un frisson d'extase. Jane retomba avec précaution sur le matelas, l'entrainant avec lui, le corps de la jeune femme étendu sur le sien. Elle tremblait dans ses bras, _son Amour_, et il dut attendre quelques minutes pour pouvoir enfin lui dire ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire depuis qu'il était arrivé chez elle. Il lui fallut reprendre son souffle avant.

« Toi, Teresa, tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi, pas John le Rouge. Je te choisis toi. Tu te souviens de ce que ce soir était censé être ? »

Elle lui répondit par un regard confus puis elle ferma les yeux en acquiesçant contre son torse. Il s'était habillé de manière décontractée pour une raison, et maintenant, il savait qu'elle s'en souvenait. Écartant avec douceur les cheveux qui recouvrait son visage en sueur, il lui sourit tendrement et essuya une larme de plus coulant sur sa joue.

« Notre rendez-vous, répondit-elle.

- Je t'en prie, ne me demande pas de partir demain matin. »

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas, puis il chercha son regard du sien et elle murmura un « d'accord » silencieux.

Ils n'allaient pas mieux.

Il n'avait pas tout réglé, mais ils étaient disposés à essayer, à changer, et c'était ce qui les différenciait de tant d'autres couples qui se serait brisés depuis bien longtemps. Ils avaient eu leur dose de larmes pour la soirée, et pourtant, ils souriaient encore malgré la douleur. Ils réussiraient à faire fonctionner leur relation, malgré leurs défauts et leur passé ils ne laisseraient pas un tueur en série se glisser entre eux. John le Rouge ne leur arracherait l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

**FIN**


End file.
